Healing Explosively
by Kyvena
Summary: Nothing is what it seems... Sakura, the nine tails jinchuuriki host is loved by all of Konoha, except for the 3rd Hokage who sends Sakura; at the tender age of 10 to Iwagakure for a "mission to expand her training" when in reality it was a mission to exterminate her. Deidara, being appointed her teacher wasn't too thrilled at first. Time changes everyone though... SakxDei Pls R&R!
1. The Promise To Protect

**I know, I know, I already have 'Fire & Wind' to complete but atm, I honestly have nothing to show for it and if I tried, it would just suck ass. So I will write what I write best! Sakura and Deidara! **

**As always,**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 1: The Promise To Protect**

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open before sitting her tired body up and rubbing her emerald orbs... Today was the day... Today was the day that she was being transferred to a new village to learn other methods of training, whatever that meant. All the young 10 year old kunoichi was really told was exactly that, she was off to get other methods of training from a new hidden village. Well... Lord third did ask her personally to go, but she had no understanding what so ever as to why. Ever since the death of her entire clan, Sakura had been alone so she studied and constantly trained vigorously to keep her mind occupied with the matters close at hand.

Standing from her bed, a mass amount of pink locks that fell to her waist cascaded down as a sigh escaped her soft pink lips before speaking, "Well, better get ready..." Stretching her muscles, many joints soon popped and she swiftly turned to her bathroom before exiting as quickly as she entered looking sparkly clean. Nodding in approval, she turned and pulled out her ninja gear and laid it on her bed she had recently awoken from. She knew this country was going to be stuffy and hot, which in all honesty, was something she was not used to; so she packed the lightest clothing she could possibly find.

Finally packed, emerald orbs peered into her mirror as she pulled all of her long hair off of her neck and into a high ponytail that rested on the top of her cranium before tying her headband on the top of her head. Now it was time for clothing... Sakura didn't own much clothing but she at least had enough for climate changes such as this. Being ten years old, Sakura hadn't developed any... womanly features... as of yet, but she just supposed all came to those who wait. Yanking on a mesh undershirt and a red sleeveless cut off top with the Haruno clan symbol on the back, she once again nodded before pulling up a pair of short black spandex shorts and attaching her holster to her right leg and pulling on her knee high black combat boots.

Turning around, yet another sigh escaped her lips before walking out of her apartment and locking it for who knows how long. Sakura was sure it was going to be a good long time until she would be able to come home. Walking towards the Hokage's tower, Sakura shielded her eyes from the harmful UV rays of the sun until she heard two voices that caused her to stop, "SAKURA! WAIT!" Oh she knew these voices all too well, Naruto and Sasuke.

Turning around, Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "What do YOU two want? I'm in a hurry! Lord third is waiting for me!" Sasuke and Naruto both smiled sheepishly before rubbing the backs of their heads, "Well, you see... The thing is... uh... Sakura, before you go I want to say I love you!" Sasuke blurted out as Sakura could only think, 'Typical.' Next it was Naruto's turn to talk, "You know Sakura, it's amazing you put up with this loser. I also think it's really amazing how you are the Leaf's Nine tailed fox Jinchuuriki yet you're doing all of this for the village." Sighing, Kurama began to laugh on the inside, _'What's wrong there Sakura? Speechless for once?!'_ Sakura adored Kurama and treated him very well and in return, Kurama loved her just as much as she loved him.

Deciding she should give the boys a "farewell" gift, Sakura clobbered both boys on the tops of the head, "Will you BOTH leave me alone!? I have a solo mission to do, Team 7 is not invited!" Sakura then smiled softly, yet sweetly and waved before turning to run, as she ran she yelled back to the both of them, "Behave while I'm gone guys and protect the village!"

Sasuke sniffled slightly and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Seriously dude, you have to stop smothering her by declaring your "love" every five minutes. It just makes you look pathetic." Sakura waved to many people as she headed towards the Hokage's tower. It would seem as if people did NOT hate the nine-tails Jinchuuriki host, they actually praised her and cheered her on. No one had ever been mean to Sakura in her entire life and was renowned as a hero within the Leaf Village.

Finally, the Hokage's tower came into view and she slowed, noticing the third Hokage already outside waiting for her, "Well, good morning to you Sakura. How have you been child? I do hope you are feeling well this morning." Sakura nodded with a smile as she slowed to a halt before bowing out of respect for the third Hokage, "Good morning to you as well Lord third! I'm feeling very well! How about yourself? I do hope you are feeling well!"

Sakura practically glowed and sparkled with happiness, not much ever got her down. Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled, "My, my, it is far too early for you to be worrying about me dear! However, are you ready to begin your quest to Iwagakure?" Sakura nodded eagerly, "Yes sir! I will make my village proud!" Hiruzen smiled genuinely, "Splendid. Your escorts to Iwagakure are Kakashi Hatake and your very own captain Yamato."

Sakura knew what this meant, the 3rd Hokage still did not trust that her and Kurama were bonded the way she truly was with the demon fox spirit. Clearing his throat, the 3rd Hokage began to speak, "I do hope I can trust you to fully complete this mission with no qualms. I wish you the best of luck Sakura." Sakura rose from bowing and twiddled her thumbs before the Hokage noticed, "Is there something you wish to ask child?" Sakura nodded slightly before taking a deep breath, "Hokage-sama, when should I expect to be returning back to the leaf?" Hiruzen chuckled softly, "It will be roughly six years. Now, be off. You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

With those last words, Sakura's eyes widened immensely while thinking, _'Six years...'_ Kurama's ears twitched slighting, noticing Sakura's distress about all of this yet said nothing. The walk to Iwagakure was long to say the least, months passed and finally they reached the rendezvous point in the middle of the afternoon, when the day is hottest and sweat began beading down Sakura's body due to not being used to this kind of heat.

Just then, three shinobi from Iwagakure appeared, "We are here to escort Sakura Haruno the rest of the way to Iwagakure as promised." Kakashi and Yamato nodded and wished Sakura the best of luck and that they would be back in six years time to escort Sakura back home. Feeling almost abandoned, Sakura wished she would have spoke to Naruto and Sasuke longer and held them as if it were going to be the last time she would ever be seeing those two dummies.

Letting her head drop, tears began falling from the beautiful ten year old's eyes. One of the three shinobi noticed the tears falling and felt sorry for her, "Uh... Cheer up, yeah!" Sakura lifted her head to see a boy who was maybe three years older than her at the most. A light blush crossed her porcelain cheeks just from the way he looked. He had long blonde hair and part of his bangs fell over his left eye; taking a closer look, Sakura noticed how blue his eyes were, whenever Sakura mumbled, "The... sky..." The boy looked puzzled by this until Sakura collapsed face forward, "SHIT! WATER! NOW! SAKURA HOLD ON!" Was all she could remember...

Shooting awake, Sakura jolted up and the same boy was there. Dizzy from how fast she had sat up, the boy swiftly caught and held her gently as he handed her a large glass filled with ice water, which Sakura happily gulped down, "Thank you...um..." The boy chuckled softly, "Name's Deidara, yeah. You gave us quite a scare back there, hm." Sakura had never heard anyone talk like this before as she smiled beautifully, "Your accent..." Deidara's face looked puzzled before asking, "What about it, yeah?" Sakura began to giggle cutely, "It's cute."

This caused Deidara to become bright red as he shot off of the bed, "Y-Yeah! Well you're a stupid little girl, hm!" Sakura wasn't known for having the best temper in the world and she shot off of the bed as well, "YEAH! WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Deidara internally seethed, _'What in the hell did this brat just say?!'_ Now, the two were completely bitter towards one another as Deidara then spouted off, "WELL IF YOU'RE A GIRL WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BOOBS FLATTY, YEAH!"

Sakura was about to yell back when a man in his early thirty's entered the room, "DEIDARA, you know better than to treat your students that way!" Sakura's and Deidara's heads snapped towards the man before yelling in unison, "OH HELL NO!" The man chuckled, "Sorry, orders are orders Haruno. It is a safety precaution. If need be, Deidara can... Eliminate you..." Deidara's eyes widened, sure, Sakura had a feisty temper, but hell, he wasn't going to kill her over it!

Sakura knew it... THIS was the old man 3rd's intentions... He was trying to eliminate her very existence, yet knew the entire Leaf Village would go on a riot if he were to slay her while still in the village. Therefore, he sent Sakura... on a "mission"... Sakura backed against a wall and slowly slid down it until she reached the ground, only to bring her knees to her chest, "Why..." Sakura whispered as tears fell from her emerald eyes.

Deidara witnessed this and immediately mourned for this girl... how could someone treat another that way...? Were all hidden villages this corrupt...? Clenching his fists tightly, Deidara turned and exited leaving her with the other shinobi. The man looked at Sakura and grinned, "That's right, your Hokage wished to be rid of you. Hearing of Deidara's talents only gave him an opportunity to slay you. My name is Ikaso, I will be watching over you until you either complete your training or more in the Hokage's favor, end up killed."

Sakura didn't even answer the man, which made him angry as he approached Sakura and roughly grasped onto her long locks, freeing it as he thrashed her around. Deidara kept walking until he considered the alternative route, "AH HELL!" He yelled before turning around and bolted back towards the room only to hear multiple crashing noises. The one thing that aggravated him so much was the fact that he could NOT figure out why in the hell he even cared so much for Sakura.

Reaching the room, Deidara's eyes widened immensely at Sakura's form right now. At the moment, Ikaso was flinging Sakura around like a rag doll, leaving her battered and bruised. Without thinking, Deidara pulled out a kunai and ran straight towards Ikaso before plunging the kunai deep into a vital spot; shocking Ikaso to the point where he simply dropped Sakura's now lifeless form on the ground before Ikaso's life was no more than a memory at this point.

Releasing the kunai, Deidara ran to Sakura and grasped her torso and held her securely to his chest, "SAKURA! SAKURA!" Finally, Sakura cracked a single swollen eye open, "D-Deidara...?" Deidara nodded and lifted the ten year old into his arms bridal style before fleeing the scene of the crime. Reaching his home, Deidara placed Sakura in his bed and he smiled at her, "Looks like we will be sharing a bed from now on..." He gave her a gentle smile, "I'm going to bring you some medicine, just hold on, yeah." Sakura nodded weakly at Deidara as he turned and walked away.

Walking back with the medicine in hand, Sakura was fast asleep and looked like an angel. Deidara began tending to all of Sakura's wounds until she stirred awake and he gave her a tender smile, "Sakura... I promise to protect you... I refuse to be the cause of your death..." Sakura nodded and smiled. Deidara was amazed, majority of her injuries were already healed, baffling the blonde. No one knew how short lived that promise would actually be...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Training Of The Heart

**Here is chapter 2 of Healing Explosively! I hope it is to your liking so far!**

 **Annnnd**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 2: Training Of The Heart**

Deidara didn't waste any time with Sakura. The following day, Sakura was all healed up and now on "Team Deidara" which she supposed was a blessing in disguise. Deidara grit his teeth angrily before yelling at Sakura as he threw some bombs at her, "FOCUS! DO. NOT. CLOSE. YOUR. EYES!" Sakura flew backwards from the bomb blast and smacked roughly into a rock wall, causing all air to momentarily abandon her. Before she even had time to get up, Deidara was in her face about to hurl a deadly punch at her. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura quickly crossed her arms in front of her face, shielding her from the attack; yet slammed her eyes shut. Getting aggravated, he used his other fist to slam into Sakura's gut, causing her to cough roughly and slam back into the rock wall, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CLOSING YOUR EYES!" Sakura lifted her head with only one eye open, "Forgive me for not listening Deidara Sensei!" Honestly, Deidara hated the word 'sensei' and scoffed, "Do not call me sensei. Just Deidara. Anyway, let's take a break Sakura, you're exhausted. Remember this is only day number one." Sakura nodded in agreement at his words and smiled as he handed her a canteen of ice cold water, which she gladly took.

One day turned into one year pretty quickly. Needless to say, Sakura was a fast learner and that impressed Deidara a lot. He was now using only a third of his strength instead of a fourth. The one thing Sakura still had a problem with though was... "GOD DAMNIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CLOSING YOUR EYES!? WILL I HAVE TO HOLD YOUR HAND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!?" Sakura was panting heavily as the sun beat down on her now tanned skin, "I-I'm sorry Deidara, I will do better!" Too late, Deidara's leg was coming towards her stomach and she slammed her eyes shut, almost as if closing her eyes was shielding her from getting hit. Sakura's tiny frame flew into a new rock wall and she ended up coughing up a small amount of blood. Deidara noticed this and instantly swore, "Shit!" Deidara instantly sprinted towards Sakura and grabbed her, "Sorry Sakura..." Sakura grinned and whispered in Deidara's ear, "A ninja must see through deception..." Just then, Sakura reared her arm back and slammed it into Deidara's gut, causing him to cough harshly, "Very nice Sakura. You finally hit me." Sakura practically glowed with happiness that Deidara had just complimented her.

Noticing the sun was now setting, the two decided to call it quits for the night and headed back to what they both called "their apartment". Reaching their home, Sakura chuckled, "Go ahead and take a shower first Deidara, I will get dinner started." Deidara smiled cheerfully and nodded, "All right, thanks!" Sakura made one hell of a meal in the short amount of time Deidara was in the shower. Walking out in a pair of black drawstring sweatpants while toweling his long blonde hair, Deidara sat down at the table, "Thanks for the food Sak-" He then noticed she had fallen asleep at the table with dried blood on her chin. Chuckling softly, he stood and walked to Sakura, gently shaking her awake, "Go take a shower Sakura. THEN we will eat together." Sakura nodded sleepily and stood up before making her way to the shower. Once in the bathroom, Sakura shed her clothing and got in the shower; washing away all the dirt and grime. Deidara waited patiently at the kitchen table until he heard a rather loud crash within the bathroom, causing him to jolt up and run to the bathroom.

Deidara tried opening the door, but he should have known from the year they had lived together that she ALWAYS locked the door whenever she showered. Deidara kept banging and now was yelling, "SAKURA!? SAKURA!? FUCK!" Deidara hadn't even considered grabbing a towel whenever he kicked the door in and rushed to see Sakura unconscious in the shower. That's when he realized, 'This is the first time I've seen her nake...d...' A deep blush covered his cheeks and quickly shook any indecent thoughts out of his mind before lifting Sakura out of the shower and walked back to their bedroom. Deidara couldn't think straight right now and grabbed one of his shirts before yanking it over her head but did grab a pair of her black boyshort underwear before sliding them up her smooth skin.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he then noticed she wasn't even breathing... Deidara's eyes widened as he shakily spoke out, "N...No..." He instantly began to give Sakura CPR and the moment their lips touched, Deidara thought he was going to melt from how good she tasted. Finally, Sakura released a gasp before beginning to cough violently and once her coughing fit calmed, Sakura opened a single eye, "Deidara...?" At the moment, his hands were still trembling as tears slid from his eyes. Falling to his knees, Deidara's head dropped as he reached out to Sakura with a single trembling hand. Noticing this, Sakura got off of the bed and stood before Deidara as he spoke, "I'm sorry... I'm so... sorry Sakura..." Each and every word he spoke Sakura could tell he had broken, causing her to hold him where he stood due to him being much taller than she was. The moment Deidara felt Sakura's arms, he wrapped his own around her waist and began to sob. Sakura hushed him and stroked his hair softly, "Common now Deidara... You'll make the sky weep as well..." That's when he remembered the first thing she had ever said to him... "The...sky..." He now fully understood what she meant, Sakura believed his eyes to look as blue as the sky itself... The two then ate dinner quickly and curled up in bed together. By now, Deidara was used to Sakura sleeping on his chest. He hadn't even realized it until now... the bond between the two had grown incredibly strong...

Five years passed in almost a blink of an eye, much to Sakura's and Deidara's dismay. Sakura was now sixteen years old and beautiful beyond compare with her bronzed skin, thigh long pink locks, and mesmerizing emerald orbs. Today was their last day together before they had to give Sakura back to her respective village that was now under the 5th Hokage's rule. Deidara smirked, "So, do you think you can beat me YET, hm?" Sakura rolled her eyes and adjusted her wrist high black leather gloves, "HA! I'm not some little girl who still keeps her eyes closed!" All the while Inner Sakura was yelling, 'KICK HIS ASS! CHA!' Deidara grinned, "Oh good, then I don't have to hold back anymore, yeah!" The two battled ferociously and both were so hard headed that of course, neither wanted to give up. "CHAAAAAAAA!" Sakura ran towards Deidara with an immense amount of chakra gathered within her fist and due to how fast she was, he didn't think he would be able to dodge. Noticing this, Sakura released her fist and tackled Deidara to the ground with her arms happily laced around his neck before placing her lips deeply against his.

To say the least, this shocked the hell out of Deidara, but ended up giving into her as he pressed his lips against Sakura's velvety smooth lips that tasted phenomenal. Pulling away, Sakura winked and whispered, "I win..." Suddenly another male ran onto the scene and cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting?" Sakura practically sky rocketed off of Deidara before landing on her backside, "Ow... No sir, we were just evaluating me." The man chuckled, "How is she Deidara?" Deidara groaned and sat up, "Kicks my ass, that's for sure. I'm pretty positive she could be placed in the ANBU ranks with no questions asked." The man noted this and nodded, "Excellent. Music to my ears. All right Deidara, Sakura, it's time..." Sakura looked back at Deidara as he was about to protest but Sakura beat him to the punch, "Yes sir... I am aware..." This man fully knew how much the two loved one another and how painful this had to be. Deidara then spoke up ,"BUT!" Sakura only looked at him and shook her head, causing him to clench his fist tightly, under the impression she had been toying with his emotions until Sakura let her hair down... Deidara knew she only let her hair loose whenever she needed to cry in public...

Sakura gave her thanks to Deidara for everything once they once again made it to the rendezvous point and just when Deidara was about to tell Sakura how he felt about her, Kakashi and Yamato appeared, silencing him... forever... Or... At least that's what he believed...


	3. Reality Comes With A Bang

**Hey everyone! Hope you're liking this story so far! I know it may seem I'm rushing it, but just you watch!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 3: Reality Comes With A Bang**

Sakura was utterly exhausted as she walked, yet, she knew that wasn't the only thing she was feeling. Turning her head back towards where she had left Deidara, tears began to flow down her face... Noticing the sudden mood change with Sakura, Kakashi slowed a bit to speak, "Everything all right Sakura?" Slowly but surely, Sakura came to a halt. Now both Yamato and Kakashi looked at one another, not knowing what to do or say to this beautiful broken teenager. The moment the two blinked, Sakura was gone. Yamato's eyes widened and instantly began to yell, "SAKURA!" Hearing her captain's voice didn't cause Sakura to stop at all. Pressing forward, she knew they were only a thirty minute run from the rendezvous point, hoping Deidara was still there... the one thing she had always regretted whenever she left the Leaf for this training was that she hadn't held Naruto or Sasuke for a long time before departing. She wasn't a child anymore, she needed to learn from her mistakes, not continue making the same ones.

Deidara didn't move for the longest time... he honestly felt lost now, "She's gone..." Tears slid down his face and hit the scorching ground, leaving no evidence that he had been crying. Turning around, Deidara slowly but surely made his way back to Iwagakure, stumbling here and now until a voice rang out, "DEIDARA!" He figured he was just dehydrated and was now hallucinating, "DEIDARA!" The voice of Sakura yelled out louder, reaching towards this godly man who had become so torn up over her leaving. Sakura grit her teeth remembering the one line that would cause him to stop, "DAMN IT WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME SENSEI!" Suddenly Deidara froze and slowly began to turn around whenever Sakura launched herself towards him and wrapped one arm across his shoulder blade and the other gently laid against his hair, holding Deidara tightly to her. Blue orbs widened in shock at the sight of Sakura holding him, "I made this mistake once... I won't do it again Dei..." Sakura began to sob against his chest as if she would never see him again. Shakily raising his arms, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist.

"She's so reckless!" Yamato shook his head as they arrived to see Sakura embracing the man who had taught her and been her family for so long. Kakashi gave a gentle smile, "She's not reckless Tenzou... She has feelings, just like you and I... But I have to wonder though..." Tenzou looked at Kakashi with a puzzled look before Kakashi continued, "I wonder if she told him that she is the nine tails Jinchuuriki..." Tenzou shrugged, "Who knows what happened these six years she was gone. For all we know, she could have lost her virginity." Kakashi laughed gently and leaned against a rock he was standing next to, "That's not a question for us to ask, now is it Tenzou?" Tenzou shook his head, "I suppose not, but... will you stop calling me Tenzou, you know that I am to go by Yamato." Kakashi shrugged, "Tenzou, Yamato, a name is just a name. Sooner or later... those names are forgotten..."

Deidara held Sakura tightly, "Sakura... I..." Sakura stroked Deidara's hair and that's when it hit him... 'I made this mistake once... I won't do it again Dei...' Sakura's words echoed in his mind, causing him to drop his arms from Sakura as he continued to think, 'I understand now, she's already in love with someone from her village...' Deidara suddenly pushed Sakura away, "Leave..." Deidara's eyes glazed over and Sakura didn't seem to understand what she had done wrong. Lifting a shaky hand towards him, Deidara swiftly slapped her hand away, "I SAID LEAVE!" Sakura clenched her fists, "WHY!?" Growing angrier, Deidara rose his hand, only to slap Sakura so roughly that she hit the ground as a small amount of blood dripped from the seams of her mouth, "You thought you could play me, yeah!? Well I HATE you, hm! YOU COULD NEVER TRULY APPRECIATE GOOD ART!" That's when he finally ripped his gloves off, showing the mouths on his palms before shoving his arms into two of the pouches that laid dormant on each side of his hips.

"So that's why you always wore gloves around me..." Sakura spoke sadly, "You thought I would judge you for something that wasn't even under your control... You thought... you'd be all alone..." Deidara was now seething, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LONELINESS, YEAH!?" Sakura then stood and turned away, "I know everything about loneliness... I guess you didn't care to hear as to what I had to say... Take care in life Deidara..." Sakura reached into her ninja tool holster and pulled out a kunai, making Deidara believe she was going to fight him... That is until she released her hair from its ponytail. All of this was in slow motion for Deidara as he watched with widened eyes as Sakura slice her hair to her shoulders, "Take care... I will leave my broken heart with you..." Deidara didn't know what to say or think as Sakura walked away.

Yamato and Kakashi had watched all of this with wide eyes as well, but the moment Sakura passed them a dead cold voice rang out, "Let's go..." The two simply nodded, only to look back at the boy and could only wonder what had happened between the two. Kakashi cleared his throat, "You go on ahead Yamato. I'll catch up." Yamato nodded at Kakashi before running after Sakura. Appearing next to Deidara, Kakashi cleared his throat, bringing Deidara out of shock, "What...just...happened, yeah..." Kakashi sighed and leaned down, gathering the heap of hair Sakura had decided to abandon before handing it to Deidara, "You know, it's never easy for a woman to tell a man she loves them." Deidara took the hair and his head fell as Kakashi continued to speak, "You know... We weren't even thirty minutes away whenever Sakura felt the need to instantly turn around and come back to your side. My guess is she wanted to see your reaction before deciding..." Deidara looked puzzled, "Decide what, yeah...?" Kakashi turned to allow his one eye showing to peer straight into Deidara's eyes, "The decision was simple. Go back home, or stay by your side." With that Kakashi vanished.

Deidara now seethed over the fact that the third Hokage had even sent Sakura to his village, he seethed over how she was almost assassinated the very first day she entered Iwagakure, he seethed because he was too damn blind and stupid to even see that she was as much in love with him... that he had been with her... Standing, he now had a choice... The choice he made however, would take its toll on not only him, but the village as well. Pulling out the deadly creation he had made earlier, he made his way back to Iwagakure... "Art... is a bang..." Deidara began to set little explosives everywhere around the village. Iwagakure would fall, whether it be tonight or tomorrow, or next year.

The Leaf Village was now coming into view for the now short haired Sakura and practically the whole village stood at the gates to Konoha, including the new Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Cheering could be heard, yet Sakura never waved to a single person as she stopped in front of the now fifth Hokage, "You did marvelous Sakura Haruno. I wanted to be here to personally welcome you home." Sakura merely nodded, "Kay... Thanks..." That's when she heard them, "MOVE ASIDE! SAKUUUURRRRAAAA!" Naruto and Sasuke had gotten much taller the six years she had been gone and all trace of baby fat was now gone, "N-Naruto...? S-Sasuke...?" Sakura immediately dropped all of her belongings and wrapped her arms around the two boys she had missed so much, "I've missed you two so much!" By now, Sakura wasn't shedding tears of relief, no... she now wept due to the loss of Deidara.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, not knowing exactly what had happened while she had spent all of that time gone. Once the entire crowd welcomed Sakura home, Sakura turned to Tsunade before bowing and speaking, "Milady, I have a request if I may be so bold." Tsunade rose an eyebrow before nodding, "Speak Sakura, I do not fear you the way the third Hokage did." Sakura looked up with a determined look on her face, "I wish to become your apprentice Milady." Tsunade's eyes widened slightly before tapping her chin. Sakura then decided to be brave and continue her speech, "Your skills as a healer and your strength are legendary. I wish to become stronger and I also have the desire to save a comrade should they need it Milady." Thinking this over a little longer, Tsunade smiled, "If you devote yourself to my teachings, then I shall not turn you away. Let us begin now." With that, Sakura left with Lady Tsunade to begin her rigorous training.

Deidara decided to not waste any time as he held his pointer and middle finger up, "HA!" His bags were already packed as he walked away from the mass explosion that was now ongoing. Looking up at the blue sky all he could remember now was the words Sakura had spoke to him, _'The... sky...'_ After some time had passed he was soon approached by a gang known as The Akatsuki and forced to join once he lost a duel to a man known as Itachi. Little did he know... a man hunt for the tailed beasts was about to be set in motion and he also did not know who exactly... he would be hunting...


	4. TARGET! TAILED BEASTS pt 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you're loving the story so far!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 4: TARGET! TAILED BEASTS pt. 1**

For the past four years, Sakura had been honing her skills as a medical and massive damage with precise chakra control training. Currently taking a break, Sakura watched some children playing but couldn't help but notice that one of the children looked like Deidara as her pink hair, which had grown back out to her thighs blew gently in the wind. Watching this child made Sakura's eyes fall a bit, it had been four years since she had even seen Deidara, not to mention all of the nasty rumors that began circulating within the village soon after she returned home. Suddenly a scream was heard, shocking Sakura out of her daydream. The child that had fallen was the one that resembled Deidara so much... Standing, Sakura headed to the child and knelt beside him before he spoke, "Help Sakura! It hurts!" Sakura smiled and nodded before beginning to heal the child; who had apparently twisted his ankle, "How does that feel?" Sakura smiled as the green glow from her medical ninjutsu faded. Making a circle with his foot, he grinned, and stood up. Turning, he bowed and began thanking Sakura before turning and running off to play with his friends again, "Thanks Sakura!" Sakura chuckled and waved, "Now be more careful!"

Feeling a tap upon her shoulder, Sakura turned around to see Naruto, "Oh hey Naruto." Sakura stood and brushed herself off, no longer having that beautiful bronze glow she had obtained from her time spent in Iwagakure. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Naruto smiled and began to walk with Sakura. He had definitely grown profoundly more handsome and the years were definitely treating him well. Narrowing her eyes at him, she realized, he looked exactly like the fourth Hokage, his father, with the way he allowed to let his hair grow out. Naruto realized Sakura was now staring at him and chuckled, "Is there something on my face or something?" Sakura came back to reality and shook her head slightly, "Oh no, haha. I was just thinking about how much you looked like your dad now." Naruto grinned and chuckled, "You think so?" Merely nodding, Sakura smiled as she looked up at the sky... "The... sky..." She whispered softly, gaining Naruto's attention, "What was that?" It was then she noticed she had wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist and quickly dropped it as she blushed.

Naruto had become so sharp, too sharp, and was about to ask Sakura a question before they heard a "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto slightly scowled and swooped Sakura up bridal style before using Flying Raijin to enter his home, "I swear, Sasuke bother's you way too much, ya know?" Sakura blushed madly but turned to look at Naruto, in return he gave her a slightly puzzled look, "What's wrong Sakura?" This took a lot of guts for Sakura, but she took a deep and sharp breath before speaking, "Naruto... will you... um..." Naruto held up his hand and chuckled gently. He was always so cool, calm and composed, which was something Sakura had always liked about him. Naruto grinned, "Yeah I'll be your boyfriend, ya know!" Sakura turned bright red considering that's not even what she was going to ask him, but maybe this was an opportunity to forget all about Deidara. Nodding, Sakura smiled, "Well I guess it's settled then!"

Deidara tapped his foot impatiently and ran his fingers through his hair, "So what is the mission Sasori my man?" Sasori glanced towards Deidara before the leader of the Akatsuki decided to show his face, "Your target is the one tails Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the desert." Sighing heavily, Deidara shrugged, "Makes no difference to me, yeah." Once the leader vanished, Sasori turned his head towards Deidara, "You need to stop being in such a hurry Deidara." Rolling his eyes, Deidara turned away before beginning to walk towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. Once they reached the desert, Deidara groaned, "It's so damn hot, yeah." As always, Sasori kept to himself and pushed forward, "You know Sasori my man, you are lucky you are a puppet. You don't feel the heat, hm." Sasori was as gloomy as ever to be around, which made him think back to when Sakura was around him, there was never a single silent or dull moment.

Finally reaching the Sand Village, Deidara stuck his hands in his detonating clay bags as the hands began to much away at the clay. Retracting his hands, he waited a moment before one of the hands spit out a piece of chewed up clay, covered with saliva before pressing his hands together tightly, forming a tiny bird. Tossing the bird to the ground, he held up his pointer and middle finger, enlarging the bird, "I think I can handle this one on my own Sasori my man, hm!" Sasori looked away before sighing, "Don't mind me Deidara. Take as long as you need." Rolling his eyes, Deidara jumped on the back of the clay creation before it took flight into the skies. Looking around Deidara rose his hand to his scope to begin snapping pictures of all of the guards patrolling the skies, "One... Two... Three... They only have three guards watching the skies?" Deidara grinned and produced three spider looking bombs that could actually move before dropping them. Once they landed, the spiders began crawling and jumping at the guards before holding up his pointer and middle fingers and yelling "HA!" Igniting the bombs and instantly killing the guards.

Once that deed was done, Deidara jumped down and landed with one knee on the ground, "Infiltration complete... hm?" Deidara looked up only to see the man he was after, "So how did you know, hm?" Gaara looked at this blonde bronzed man in front of him with bland eyes, "There are no birds like that in the desert..." Deidara grinned, "Is that so..." Then the long battle between the Kazekage and the Akatsuki male's began. It was rigorous and Deidara even lost an arm in the process, which he retrieved in the process so Kakuzu could sew it back on. With that, Deidara and Sasori were off with the one tail; Shikaku. Little did he know, he'd be facing the past really soon...

Soon enough, and emergency hawk was sent to the Hidden Leaf Village with the panic that their Kazekage had been abducted by the Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade had no choice... she had to send in Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi to help rescue Gaara. Soon enough, Sakura and Naruto bolted towards Lady Hokage's office holding hands. 'This is bad, REALLY bad!' Bursting through Tsunade's office door, Sakura and Naruto entered; Sasuke and Kakashi still there. Sakura looked mortified, "MILADY! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! GAARA WASN'T REALLY TAKEN WAS HE!?" Sakura yelled and Sasuke partially flinched as Tsunade sighed, "Team Kakashi, by my orders you are to head to the Sand Village and aid in rescuing their Kazekage." The four swiftly nodded as Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "You are to leave the moment you are packed, am I understood?" The four nodded again before saying in sync, "Yes milady!" Sakura had moved into Naruto's apartment by then and the two rushed back to their home hand in hand.

Finally packed, Naruto and Sakura quickly headed towards the front gates only to see Sasuke and Kakashi already waiting for them. Kakashi looked at the three students he had and nodded, "All right, we are to save the Kazekage! Understood!?" The three nodded once again, "Yes sir!" Team Kakashi quickly departed from the leaf village in hopes to make it to Gaara in time. As they traveled, Sakura noticed someone familiar on the road, "TEMARI!" She yelled out, making the spikey blonde haired female stop and look Sakura's way. Stopping shortly, Kakashi explained everything as quickly as they could before all five took off together towards the Sand Village. Three days later, the five entered the Sand Village only to find Kankuro had been poisoned but he did obtain some of Sasori's clothing. Handing it to Kakashi, he quickly summoned his ninja hounds and they began to track the scent.

Finally coming upon a giant rock, Sakura gained an uneasy feeling before Kakashi began to speak, "All right Sakura, time to put that four years of training with Lady Tsunade to good use. We need you to smash this boulder. Nodding, Sakura ran back a good distance and got into a battle ready stance that Deidara had taught her, "Ready? GO! SAKURA NOW!" Sakura ran forward, infusing a decent size of chakra into her fist before slamming it into the boulder and shattering it. Once the boulder crumbled to dust her eyes widened at the sight of Deidara sitting on Gaara and Deidara's eyes widened just as much remembering what their leader had told them... _'The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is coming as well, from Zetsu's intel, we know the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is a female.'_ The only female he witnessed though... was Sakura...


	5. TARGET! TAILED BEASTS pt 2

Sorry for no update yesterday, I was blank in the mind! Buuut I sure hope this makes up for it! Also, I will be making the chapters a bit longer now! Hooray! With that being said... Here is chapter 5!

As always,

Enjoy~!

~Kyvena

Chapter 5: TARGET! TAILED BEASTS pt. 2

Deidara's hands began to shake uncontrollably at the sight that stood in front of him. Of course, Sakura appearing out of the blue was shocking enough... but... finding out she was a Jinchuriki this entire time, even when he knew her; came to a complete shock. Naruto stepped beside Sakura and laced his hand through her own, giving it a tender and reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, I won't let them get you." Sakura felt like she was going to pass out right here and now, this was all too much. Sasori looked at Deidara blankly, "Get the Jinchuriki you idiot." Deidara was almost seeing red now due to the fact that the blonde haired brat was holding Sakura's hand in an endearing way. Deciding to play it as if he didn't even remember Sakura, he stood off of Gaara; making Sakura yell out, "GAARA! WAKE UP! YOUR VILLAGE NEEDS YOU! YOU JUST BECAME KAZEKAGE!" Everyone knew what had happened... Gaara was no longer among the living, but Sakura did not want to believe it as her eyes began to bleed red.

"So... You're the nine tails Jinchuriki host...hm?" Deidara was holding back all of the rage, all of the pain, and all of the love he held for Sakura at this very moment. Turning his head, Deidara noticed Kakashi and scowled, "So the copy ninja decided to play hero now, yeah?" Tears now streamed from Sakura's eyes. This wasn't the Deidara she knew and loved so much. Deidara stuck his hands into his detonating clay pouches, allowing the mouths on his palms to begin munching away at the clay. He had to lead Sakura away so he could let her escape. The mouths on his palms finally lolled out the chewed up clay and Deidara smashed his palms together, forming a cute bird before holding his pointer and middle finger up and enlarging the clay creation, which began to eat Gaara, leaving only one of his legs sticking out. Sakura looked mortified, "GIVE GAARA BACK!" Her eyes were now fully red as Deidara jumped on top of the clay creation and it began to flap its wings, ascending into the air.

Sakura could only watch in disbelief that Deidara had done this, watching as Deidara now grinned at her, "All you Jinchuriki's are alike, hm! If you want him back so badly then come and get him!" Deidara began to fly out of the cavern, causing Sakura to snap around, "Kakashi sensei, stay with Sasuke and Naruto. I will retrieve Gaara..." Sakura then bolted out of the cave making Naruto reach out for her, "SAKURA NO!" Sakura's thigh long pink tresses snapped wildly in the wind as she chased after Deidara. Once far enough away, Deidara landed on the ground and Sakura skidded to a stop in front of him, "Why you..." Sakura lowered her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, "WHY DEIDARA!" Deidara's eyes widened, but couldn't find the words to actually speak to Sakura. Looking away, as if he were ashamed of his actions, kept his eyes glued to the ground.

All Deidara could hear were foot steps that broke into a run. Gathering a mass amount of chakra within her fists, she raised her arm and slammed it into Deidara's cheek, sending him flying before hitting the wall on the opposite side of the small manmade passage. By now, Sakura seethed before remembering Gaara and turned to his lifeless form and pulled it out of the clay bird's mouth. Sakura then gently laid Gaara's lifeless form against the ground before holding up both hands pointer and middle finger. Swiftly crossing her fingers, she seethed out, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Making over one hundred Sakura's appear. Deidara's eyes widened at the mass amount of shadow clones she could produce. Shaking her head, Sakura then brought her right hand up to the lower region of her belly and placed her fingers against the lock on Kurama's cage, "KURAMA! COME!" An enormous cloud of smoke appeared before Deidara saw him, the nine tailed fox...

"THIS ENDS NOW DEIDARA!" Holding out her hand, a shadow clone began making the Rasengan within Sakura's palm. Deidara held up his hands and shook them, "STOP SAKURA! I BROUGHT YOU OUT HERE TO TALK, NOT FIGHT, YEAH!" Sakura no longer heard anything Deidara had to say before pointing at Deidara, "TAKE HIM DOWN KURAMA!" Kurama growled angrily at the man who had brought Sakura so much love, only to take it away in a flash. Deidara did not expect the nine tailed fox to look so terrifying as he quickly made another clay bird before jumping on top of its head, "SAKURA DAMMIT! STOP!" Sakura shook her head ferociously, "I WILL NEVER STOP YOU MURDERER!" Murderer... Deidara had been called many things... but he had never been called that. Suddenly, Deidara pulled a kunai knife out and held it to his heart, "If you don't stop then I will have NO choice!"

Sakura's eyes widened and instantly ordered Kurama to stop. Once Kurama stopped moving, Deidara let out a sigh, "Sakura... I was forced to join this organization... I honestly didn't know the kind of work the Akatsuki did until they began to send me out on missions... I never wanted my art to be soaked in blood!" Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Is that so...? Well then, let me test that!" Deidara got a puzzled look on his face before Sakura placed her fingers on her seal and closed it; making Kurama poof away. Once Kurama was gone, Sakura began to plummet to the ground and slammed her eyes shut only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. A voice suddenly rang out, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop closing your eyes, hm?" Cracking her emerald orbs open, all Sakura could see was blonde hair whipping wildly in the wind.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Why Deidara... Why did you kill one of my best friends!?" Deidara looked heart broken at this, "Well... Why didn't you tell me you were a Jinchuriki, hm...?" Sakura had never realized it until now... she honestly had never thought of telling Deidara that she was a Jinchuriki before now. Turning her head away ashamed, she began to speak, "It's because... I thought you'd look at me full of fear and hate... By the way, you're one to talk never telling me about your Kekke Genkai!" Chuckling softly, Deidara landed on the ground near Gaara's lifeless form, "Well, I suppose you caught me there, yeah." Sakura looked back into Deidara's eyes, "Still as blue as the sky..." Smiling softly, Deidara nodded, "I guess you could say that, yeah."

Thinking about the topic they were on, Deidara decided to change the subject, all though he was scared to ask, "So what have you been up to these four years, hm?" Sakura looked down, "Naruto and I... are in a relationship and we now live together..." This enraged Deidara, "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "YOU HEARD ME! I'M NOW IN A RELATIONSHIP! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST WAIT AROUND FOREVER FOR YOU!?" Deidara growled, "I KINDA DID, YEAH!" Placing her small hands against Deidara's chest, Sakura pushed off of him only to land perfectly on the ground, "Deidara, I was not just going to sit around and wait for forever! You can't ask me to do that!" Deidara fumed angrily, "THEN MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE THE NINE TAILS FROM YOU SO YOU DIE, YEAH!" Sakura's eyes widened at this comment and the moment Deidara spoke these words, he wished he could take them back just as quickly as he had said them.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned away, "Then take him from me... if you are able to..." Deidara growled and grabbed Sakura's shoulders before turning her around to face him before she spoke, "At least then..." Sakura paused as tears began to slide down her face before continuing, "I wouldn't have to shoulder the burden of losing you every day of my life..." Deidara's arms quickly dropped from Sakura's shoulders and he became speechless for once in his life. Sakura looked into Deidara's eyes as tears streamed down her face, "You know Deidara... I was so in love with you I could barely stand it. It became more and more painful with each and every passing day. The only one who would help me shoulder such a burden was Naruto. He's been so good to me Deidara..." Deidara looked down at the ground and took a step away, "Then maybe he should be the one who stays with you, yeah..."

Making a new clay bird and expanding it, he then jumped on, "I am someone from the past Sakura. I will not take you to the Akatsuki to die... I refuse to let you meet your end... But please... Be aware and cautious of the Akatsuki's movements. I will buy you as much time as I possibly can... but... I can make no promises..." Sakura held her hand out towards Deidara as he then turned his back on Sakura, "You've gone four years without me... I think you will do just fine, yeah." Once Deidara began to fly away, Sakura fell to her knees and began to sob all while yelling out his name, "DEIDARA!" With that he was gone... Once Deidara was gone, Sakura sat on the ground feeling completely lost due to all of this as tears streamed down her porcelain skin. Soon enough Sakura began to hear the familiar yells of her team mates, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi; along with Lady Chiyo who came in great help later on.

Sitting in a field now, Lady Chiyo began to "heal" Gaara, trading her own life for his, "Sakura... Until now, everything I have done in my life has been wrong... But here in my final hour it brings me great comfort to know I can finally do something right for a change." Sakura listened to Lady Chiyo speak for roughly an hour as she gave her chakra for Lady Chiyo to use. Once that hour was up, Lady Chiyo was nothing but a distant memory as Gaara finally opened his eyes slowly but surely, "Sakura...?" He spoke weakly as she smiled softly, yet sadly, "I'm here Gaara... Welcome back... You sure did have us worried there for a bit." Gaara looked a tad puzzled as Sakura helped him sit up slowly, only for Gaara to witness many sand shinobi standing there waiting for him to regain consciousness, "How am I even alive...?" Sakura shook her head slowly, "Lady Chiyo traded her life for your own..." That's when everyone who was standing around them began to feel gracious for the life that they had been given...

Making their way back to the Sand Village, Sakura had Gaara's arm laced around her very own shoulder as cheering finally reached their ears and the entire village began to crowd Gaara to welcome him home until he spoke out, "I shall not go first... Lady Chiyo shall be first... Everyone bow your head in respect for Lady Chiyo..." Everyone did as they were told and lined up, bowing their heads in respect as Lady Chiyo's body was carried back into the village for a proper burial. Once the ceremony was over, Team Kakashi knew it was time for them to head back to the hidden Leaf Village. Looking Gaara in the eye, Sakura smiled, "I guess it's time to get back to our own village now Gaara... I know you will do many great things for the Sand Village..." Gaara nodded, "I will try my best Sakura..." Sakura then closed in on Gaara and embraced him lightly, "Make sure you get plenty of rest Gaara..." Gaara embraced Sakura lightly and nodded, "I will do the best that I possibly can, make sure you drop by some time... Okay?" Sakura nodded, "I'll try when I have the time Gaara." Releasing the Kazekage, Team Kakashi slowly but surely made their way back to the Leaf Village. Even when Naruto tried speaking to Sakura, all she would do was shake her head at him. She needed some quiet as of right now... especially after what she had been through...


	6. Why?

**I know, I know, I have been taking forever to post a new chapter! But a sista has a life! Any who, I hope all of you that are reading this are enjoying the story so far!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 6: Why...?**

Ever since Sakura returned to the village, something was indeed not right. Children no longer ran up to her to speak with her, adults no longer praised her and thanked her, and the elderly merely glared at her. Sighing heavily, she began to ponder if she had done something wrong to upset everyone whenever an ANBU shinobi appeared within Naruto's and her own home, "Sakura Haruno, you are to report to the Fifth Hokage immediately." Merely nodding at the male that she was fully aware of the task at hand, he vanished and Sakura stood up, "Well, I better get going..." Sakura's eyes were dull as she got dressed in a regular white t-shirt and the same shorts she always wore, along with her knee high combat sandals; Sakura then made her way to the Hokage's Tower. Arriving did not come soon enough, at least, that's what she thought.

 _-With Deidara-_

Deidara sighed heavily, "I don't understand why I have to get the mentally retarded partner, HM!" The leader of the Akatsuki merely stared at Deidara, "Deidara, you are the one who lost your partner, Sasori. Therefore, you must have a replacement." Deidara now fumed, "I DON'T NEED A REPLACEMENT, HM!" The leader of the Akatsuki felt like Deidara could argue for months with that strong and obstinate attitude, "This is non-negotiable Deidara. I will hear no more over this subject. Also..." Deidara stopped his rant, now curious as to what the leader was going to say, "Hm?" The leader's eyes narrowed, "You are to go and capture the nine tails Jinchuriki. I will not allow you to defy my orders any longer. Zetsu informed me that you allowed the Jinchuriki to escape, so you are to go and capture her." Deidara's eyes widened, "B-But I... I cannot." The leader was growing rather impatient with the way Deidara continued to defy him, "AND WHY NOT!? I WILL NOT TOLLERATE THIS ANY LONGER! YOU EITHER GO AND CAPTURE HER OR I WILL SEND ITACHI!" Deidara's eyes grew even larger, "I... I understand..."

 _-Back To Sakura-_

Sakura knocked gently on the door leading to the office of the Hokage until hearing the familiar, "ENTER!" As soon as she got the green light, Sakura opened the door; only to see many ANBU members gathered along with Lady Tsunade. Clearing her throat gently, Sakura nervously spoke out, "You... wished to see me Milady...?" Tsunade turned around to face Sakura as her stern voice rang out, "We have received word that the group known as the Akatsuki are now collecting tailed beasts." Sakura nodded slightly before stuttering out, "Y-Yes Milady..." Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temples, "Sakura Haruno, I regret to say that as of now, you HAVE to stay in the village. You will also be kept away from the civilians until this all dies down." Sakura's eyes widened massively, "You... mean..." Tsunade nodded, "Yes, I am afraid that we will now have to put you under lock and key, even if it is for your entire life. ANBU MEMBERS! TAKE HER AWAY!"

Sakura began to internally panic as the ANBU members quickly surrounded her and placed chakra draining handcuffs around her wrists, "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY FREEDOM LIKE THIS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Tsunade snapped around, "You should know better than anyone that the tailed beasts keep the balance of power between all of the five great nations!" Sakura lowered her head slowly, "Is that all I am... Some hideous weapon that is to be stowed away until war breaks out...?" Tsunade didn't want to hear anymore of this and the last words she spoke to Sakura let her know that this was fully not her decision, "Forgive me Sakura... T-Take her a-away..." One of the ANBU members hoisted Sakura onto his shoulder, making Sakura squeak before feeling one of her ribs crack slightly, causing her to flinch.

Silence and the music that grasshoppers made was all that could be heard as Sakura was lead away to a private cave that had a closed off section of enormous iron bars that held a sealing jutsu formula on the front so that Sakura could not escape. Once inside of the cage, Sakura was set down and one of the ANBU removed his mask... revealing none other than Naruto. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as Naruto spoke to her, "I'm sorry Sakura... I requested this to keep you safe... You... medic... heal her..." Sakura began to believe that all of this was all a horrid nightmare as the medic ANBU member healed Sakura's cracked rib, "Never come to see me... you hear..." Sakura's lifted her head to reveal her crimson orbs as her shackles were released. Rubbing her wrists tenderly, Kurama finally began to speak, _'And you are okay with this Sakura?'_ Sakura glanced away, _'I have no choice Kurama... The village fears that the Akatsuki will attack the village all because I am here... I can undo your seal to let you out though. This cavern is large enough.'_

Once Sakura heard the _"SEAL!"_ from the sealing core members, Sakura turned the key on her belly and Kurama poofed inside of the cage, only for Sakura to lean against Kurama's reddish fur to begin crying. She had never been so alone in her entire life making her wonder if all of the other Jinchuriki's had felt the same solitude their entire life that she was now forced to endure. All Sakura had now, was Kurama; which she was entirely grateful for now, he was her best friend now... Not even Naruto came to visit her once she was sealed in the cage.

 _-With Deidara-_

Three months on the move and there were still no leads on where Sakura's whereabouts were as he landed safely outside of Konoha. Knowing the secret code to enter the village, thanks to Sakura, helped a great deal as he swiftly entered without anyone's knowledge. Finding Naruto was easy as well, he was the 'Yellow Flash's' kid, so he looked a lot like him. Landing on Naruto's apartment balcony he looked inside of Naruto's sliding glass door, only to see the fool eating ramen... "I thought Sakura and him lived together, hm..." He whispered to himself. Well, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers just by standing here and watching an idiot eat ramen. Opening the sliding glass door, Deidara entered, "Where is Sakura, hm." Naruto looked shocked that he hadn't even felt this man's presence, "Who are you!?" A flashback then came to Naruto's mind back to the day Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, and himself went on the mission to retrieve Gaara back from the Akatsuki, "YOU'RE THAT AKATSUKI MEMBER!" Deidara groaned, "Keep it down, I'm only here to speak to you, yeah."

After all explanations were said and done with, Deidara growled, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, HM!?" Naruto looked down as Deidara's eyes darkened, "Does she at least get any visitors..." Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he looked Deidara in the eye. Deidara already knew by the long uncomfortable silence what the answer was, "You're telling me... she has been locked away for half a year... and has had no visitors whatsoever..." Naruto then slammed his hands down on the table, "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT SAKURA! SAKURA THIS, SAKURA THAT! NEITHER SASUKE NOR I EVER HAD TIME TO SHINE BECAUSE SHE WAS AROUND; ALWAYS DOING THINGS BETTER THAN US SO THAT WE WERE ONLY HER SHADOW!" Deidara was now pissed, "Who in the hell... gave you the right to deny Sakura her freedom..." Naruto winced at this as Deidara continued, "So... all of this was done... just so that you could be fucking noticed, hm!?"

Naruto shot his eyes up, "Well what if it was!? You're an Akatsuki member trying to KILL her!" This made Deidara flinch slightly before he spoke with sorrow laced words, "You know... Back when Sakura was sent on that mission to Iwagakure... I fell in love with her, hm. However, yeah... I never actually got to tell her how much I had truly loved her and whenever she came back to me, after leaving to return to Konoha, she told me she loved me. She also said she wouldn't make the same mistake twice, yeah. My guess is, she left you and this Sasuke fellow behind without holding you to remember you, hm. Think on that." Deidara was about to turn to leave before coming to a halt, "Take me to your Hokage, yeah. I wish to speak with her." After hearing all of that, Naruto didn't know what to do, think, or say. All he could do was stand with a hazed filled expression before speaking, "This way..."

As he was told, Naruto lead Deidara to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju before knocking on her office door and hearing the familiar, "COME IN!" Walking in, Deidara stayed out in the hallway until Naruto or Tsunade were to address him. Tsunade smiled at Naruto sweetly, "What can I help you with Naruto?" Naruto glanced down, "Granny Tsunade, I have brought someone to meet you upon their request. He may seem like a threat, but please listen to him before calling for Ibiki." Tsunade rose a delicate eyebrow and leaned forward in her chair before propping her elbows up and lacing her fingers together, "All right, you have my word Naruto." Nodding, Naruto turned towards the opened door and spoke up, "Deidara, come in please."

This was Deidara's queue as he with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky who wore the black cloak adorning red clouds walked in; causing Tsunade's body to become stiff, "So, I presume you have come for the nine tails." Deidara shook his head gently, "No. I have come to request to be transferred to this village's nationality." Tsunade's eyes slightly widened in shock at this, "Tell me, why should I believe you?" Naruto then decided to speak up before Deidara could even think of something to say, "Because he is in love with Haruno Sakura lord fifth." This shocked Tsunade even more, "How is it that you even know Sakura?" Deidara's eyes focused, "When Sakura was ten, until her sixteenth year of life, was my student even though I was only a mere three years older than her. I originated from Iwagakure Lady Tsunade, hm." That 'hm' was all of the proof she had needed to verify that Deidara was indeed from Iwagakure.

After many hours of explaining his dire circumstances, Tsunade sat back in her chair until one more little piece of valuable intel was released from Deidara's mouth, "I can even inform you on each and every one of the members of the Akatsuki Lady Tsunade." Tsunade nodded, "That information would be valuable. Now, a final question. How can I trust you not to turn your back on the Leaf the same way you did with the Stone? I'd rather not have the entire village that my grandfather created to be demolished." Deidara grinned, "Easy, yeah." Tsunade blinked in a confused manner until Deidara spoke up once again, "Because the woman I love lives right here, yeah." That was all Tsunade needed as a smile graced her lips, "Thank you Deidara... I will forge new paperwork for you to become a hidden Leaf member. I will also release Sakura into your care and you are to protect her even if it kills you. Am I understood?" Deidara gave a handsome grin, "Crystal, hm!"

Deidara took off his formal Akatsuki cloak and changed into his new attire, including the official vest worn by the Chunin's and Jonin's from the small allowance Tsunade had given him. Zipping the vest up only a third of the way, Deidara yanked his long golden locks out from beneath the vest and tied his headband onto his forehead; appearing as if he were actually a transfer if his name and face weren't in the bingo books. Turning, that's when he noticed it... all of the girls staring through the window at him with hearts practically bulging out of their heads. Internally sweat dropping, Deidara then walked out of the tailor's shop and noticed the girls still following him; which honestly, annoyed the fuck out of this short tempered man, "This is going to be one long ass day." Deidara groaned as he walked.


	7. Mission: Rescue And Retrieval!

**Heyo everyone! I've been getting my ass handed to me by my four year old in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Storm 4 -_-; It's sad...**

 **Big shout out to my biggest fan, friend and sister; Sakuragirl915! Love ya!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 7: Mission: Rescue And Retrieval!**

Deidara was getting seriously annoyed by all of these giggling girls whenever he remembered something the Hokage had told him, _'Be sure you do not, and I mean DO NOT use your accent. Make sure to change your hairstyle as well. We can't have anyone in the Leaf recognizing who you truly are.'_ Snapping around to the girls, Deidara took a deep breath, "Is there something I can help you with?" The girls practically squealed with excitement that Deidara had actually spoken to them whenever Ino approached him, eyeing him suspiciously. Once done eyeing him and not fully realizing who in the hell he actually was, Ino blushed and handed him a red rose, "T-This is for you." Deidara rose an eyebrow and internally rolled his eyes at the gesture; but took the rose anyway.

Once Deidara effectively escaped from all of his "fan girls", he entered the barber shop to get his hair redone. On the inside, Deidara was panicking about chopping his hair off until an elderly male approached him. Smiling, the elderly male chuckled at Deidara's focused facial expression, "My, my, do you not know what hair style you wish to get?" Deidara snapped out of his concentrated state of mind and smiled at the male, "Uhhh... just... um... Do whatever you wish. Just done make it too short, hm." The elderly male cocked his eyebrow at Deidara at the way he said 'Hm.' before inquiring about the way he spoke, "Are you from Iwagakure? I heard that loon named Deidara made the whole place explode!" Deidara sweat dropped and chuckled, "No, no, I am not from Iwagakure. Sorry to disappoint old man." The elderly male chuckled softly as he began thinking of hair styles until one came to his mind...

As he sat there, Deidara looked at the floor as the elderly male chopped away at his silky blonde locks, "My, my. I have never felt hair as soft as your's except for Sakura." The mention of Sakura's name perked Deidara's head up, but it just fell again. Once the elderly man was done he grinned, "All right son, time to rinse all of that extra hair off of ya." Deidara nodded without even looking in the mirror at his new hair style. One done, the elderly hair stylist blew Deidara's hair dry and began to style it until he was completely finished, "All right young man, I am all done. To me, you look like a blonde haired and blue eyed Sasuke Uchiha!" Deidara's eyes widened as his head lifted to glance in the mirror.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" The elderly man jumped back slightly and looked a tad uneasy about the way Deidara had just yelled at him, "You don't like it son?" On the inside, Deidara was seething; yet on the outside, he couldn't show that side of him for Sakura's sake. Looking at himself, Deidara sighed heavily, "No, no, it's fine." The male grinned, "That's wonderful son!" Deidara placed down the allowance Lady Tsunade had given him and stood from the chair, "Thanks old man." Deidara nodded and grinned slightly as Deidara made his way out of the barber shop.

Right outside of the barber shop stood one of his fan girls as she squealed, "Oh you look even more perfect than I had imagined!" Deidara sighed heavily, "Sorry miss, I'm already taken." The face of the fan girl immediately fell at this comment, "Oh... I see..." With that being said, Deidara shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to walk towards the Hokage's Tower. Entering, he then made his way to Lady Tsunade's office before stopping and gently knocking. Upon hearing the "ENTER!" Deidara slowly walked in, only for Tsunade to gasp slightly, "SASUKE?!"

Deidara got an annoyed facial expression and cleared his throat slightly, "No Milady. It is me, yeah." Hearing the "Yeah" Tsunade relaxed, "Ah I see, welcome back Deidara. I am appointing you to the ANBU black ops so that no one may see your face. Do you accept?" Deidara shrugged, "It's better than doing nothing I suppose." He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his now short locks, only to look annoyed. Tsunade began to laugh at Deidara before looking him dead in the eye, "So I hope that you will carry your mission out perfectly?" Deidara nodded and Tsunade grinned, "Excellent. I shall give you the code name Ara, so for this point on, you will be known as Ara; understood? Also... after you receive all of your gear, you are to head straight towards where Sakura is, by then it should be a shift change and you can get Sakura out of there." With that, Tsunade handed Deidara a piece of paper that held the position as to where Sakura was being held along with a scroll obtaining the orders for Sakura to be released to him should he be stopped.

As Deidara began to walk down the streets towards the ANBU headquarters, he began to think about the code name he had been given... "This code name was all too obvious, hm." Before he even knew it, he was at the ANBU black ops headquarters and was being handed his ANBU gear. All Deidara could think was, 'How in the hell did I get here so fast? Well I guess that's what happens whenever you space out for as long as I did.' Nodding to the male, he then got the official ANBU tattoo and his arm now felt sore. Working his arm around a bit, Deidara then headed towards where Sakura was being held.

 _-With Sakura-_

Sakura sat in her prison cell with Kurama out, sighing heavily as Kurama looked at her, _'You know Sakura... I'm glad you are here with me.'_ Sakura smiled gently as she heard the all too familiar, "SHIFT CHANGE!" Just when that was said, Sakura's eyes widened due to the fact a male with spiky blonde hair then entered the room and laced his arms behind his back. She needed to see 'the sky' as she put it, just to make sure this new ANBU guard was not Deidara. Sitting up, Sakura cleared her throat, "E-Excuse me... May I have a glass of water...?" The ANBU guard nodded silently and walked towards the cups and water, filling it up to the top before bringing it to the prisoner.

Closing his eyes, Deidara knew he had to keep those eyes of his closed so that Sakura did not realize that it was him. Once he handed her the cup of water, he turned around and laced his hands behind his back once again as Kurama spoke, _'What do you think you see Sakura...?'_ Sakura shrugged and replied hastily, _'If I'm not mistaken Kurama... I believe this man is either Sasuke or Deidara...'_ Kurama nodded at this as Sakura leaned against the bars of the cage, "So... What's your name...? I've never seen you before sir..." Deidara glanced back at how miserable Sakura looked before replying, "My name is Ara." Sakura nodded, "Nice to meet you..." Sakura paused momentarily to whisper, "Deidara..." Deidara's eyes widened at how fast she had figured out who he was in such a short amount of time.

Clearing his throat, Deidara then began to speak, "On the orders of the Fifth Hokage, Haruno Sakura, you are now placed within my care so that I may watch over you, ye-." Sakura quickly coughed to mask who Deidara was. Noticing he had almost fucked up Deidara approached the cell with the keys and unlocked it, "Haruno Sakura, I ask that you now please return the nine tails to his chamber within you." Sakura nodded and quickly placed her hand on her belly, twisting her hand counter clockwise and undoing Kurama's summon. Opening the chamber Sakura was held in, he then placed mere rope gently around her wrists, "You are to follow me Haruno."

Sakura was fully aware of what Deidara was now doing... he was putting his life on the line just so that Sakura was no longer held captive. Two other ANBU members then approached Deidara and held their hands up before speaking in stern tones, "HALT! Where are you taking the Jinchuriki captive Haruno Sakura?" Straightening up, Deidara then handed the scroll from the Fifth Hokage, holding her seal of approval inside. Once the two other ANBU members read over the scroll, they looked up and nodded, "Permission granted Ara, we wish our comrade the best of luck! Deidara nodded at the other two before leading Sakura away from any other ears, "That was easy enough, hm." Sakura chuckled softly and nodded, "Good job Dei..."

Looking back at Sakura, he noticed a soft, yet sad smile graced upon her lips; making Deidara halt, "What's wrong, yeah...?" Sakura's emerald orbs filled with tears as she shook her head, "N-Nothing... I'm just so happy you are here Dei..." Deidara smiled softly and stopped walking, only to swoop Sakura up bridal style before vanishing back to Sakura's old apartment room. Deidara then removed the ANBU assigned mask, making Sakura burst into laughter, "I'm sorry Dei! You just look like a blonde haired and blue eyed Sasuke!" Sakura was now doubled over as she laughed until tears began to stream down her porcelain skin.

Quickly noticing the tears, Deidara kneeled down beside Sakura and released her bindings, "Hey now... what's wrong, hm...?" Sakura slowly lifted her head as tear kept dripping down from her face, "Deidara... I never thought you'd come for me... I... I was scared and so lonely..." Deidara's heart instantly broke at Sakura's words as he sat beside her before pulling her into his lap, "Shhh... hush now, yeah... I'm here now aren't I...?" Sakura then looked into Deidara's eyes, "But my question is... how are you even here...?" Giving a handsome grin, Deidara chuckled, "I'm now a shinobi of the Leaf, yeah!"

Emerald eyes became widened and Sakura stared at Deidara's sky blue orbs, "But..." Deidara quickly held his hand up and laughed once again, "But nothing, hm! I wanted to be with you, so I did what needed to be done, yeah." Deidara suddenly felt Sakura's arms tighten around his muscular neck as she buried her face into the nook of his neck, "I... I have missed you so much Deidara! Promise me, promise you will never leave again!" Deidara wrapped his arms around her frail body firmly, "Hey now... I made you a promise, didn't I?" Sakura looked up so that her face would meet his, "A promise...?" Chuckling, he nodded slightly, "Yeah, I made the promise... to protect you, hm..." Sakura's eyes widened, "But that was..." Nodding, he had to agree with what she was about to say, "Yes, it was long ago. However, a promise is a promise, yeah..."

 _-A Few Months Later-_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME DEIDARA!?" Sakura yelled angrily in Deidara's face, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING, HM!?" Now she believed that a blood vessel would pop within her forehead due to how pissed off she was, "YOU JOIN THE LEAF VILLAGE, SAVE ME, THEN DECIDE A FEW MONTHS LATER YOU WANT TO LEAVE AGAIN!?" Deidara was sure now that all of their neighbors were able to hear the verbal fight the two were now having as he yelled back, "I CAN'T EVEN USE MY ART! THERE ARE NO EXPLOSIONS AND NOTHING IS SUBLIME ABOUT THAT!" Sakura growled angrily, "FINE! DEFECT FROM THE VILLAGE BUT YOU KNOW WHERE I WILL GO AFTERWARDS! YEAH, YOU KNOW WHERE! RIGHT BACK INTO THAT DAMN CAGE DEIDARA!"

He had to place his hand over her mouth now due to yelling his name out and whispered angrily, "Will you just listen, hm!?" Shaking her head as tears flowed down her face, "Leave... I will go to Lady Tsunade and tell her you have defected..." This hit Deidara hard as Sakura turned away, only for him to slowly reach out towards the broken pink haired female before him, "But Sakura... I..." Sakura turned around slowly only to give Deidara one of the saddest smiles in the world, "Your promise to me has been fulfilled... Forever is a long time you know... I hold nothing against you. Know this though... I will love you for forever... and that is a promise that will never be broken..." With that said and done... Sakura walked out of her apartment to slowly walk back to the Hokage's Tower to turn not only herself in... but to turn in the news that Deidara was now defecting from the village...


	8. Kidnapped!

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm honored!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 9: Kidnapped!**

Sakura left her apartment almost fuming, but the more she walked, the more miserable she began to feel. It was such a stupid thing that made her infuriated, leading to the two to argue over the issue and as she walked she began to remember what the fight was even about...

 _-Flashback-_

 _Deidara sneaked up on Sakura before he snaked his arms around her belly, "Hey Sakura, what's been on your mind, hm?" Sakura huffed at Deidara, "Well I could ask you the same question! You keep sighing heavily while looking at your bags of detonating clay!" Deidara rolled his shoulders a bit and laughed, "I just miss my art, yeah. I found a spot where I can go to about a day away from the village to perform my art; you know, to get it out of my system?" Sakura's eyes widened, "Y-You want to leave..?" Deidara nodded, "I think it just needs time, yeah. I need to get my fixation of making art before I go crazy, hm!" Lowering her head, Sakura began to clench her fists tightly._

 _Nothing was said for a long time, leaving stillness and uncertainty to linger in the air until Sakura suddenly burst out with rage, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME DEIDARA!?" Sakura yelled angrily in Deidara's face, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING, HM!?" Now she believed that a blood vessel would pop within her forehead due to how pissed off she was, "YOU JOIN THE LEAF VILLAGE, SAVE ME, THEN DECIDE A FEW MONTHS LATER YOU WANT TO LEAVE AGAIN!?" Deidara was sure now that all of their neighbors were able to hear the verbal fight the two were now having as he yelled back, "I CAN'T EVEN USE MY ART! THERE ARE NO EXPLOSIONS AND NOTHING IS SUBLIME ABOUT THAT!" Sakura growled angrily, "FINE! DEFECT FROM THE VILLAGE BUT YOU KNOW WHERE I WILL GO AFTERWARDS! YEAH, YOU KNOW WHERE! RIGHT BACK INTO THAT DAMN CAGE DEIDARA!"_

 _He had to place his hand over her mouth now due to yelling his name out and whispered angrily, "Will you just listen, hm!?" Shaking her head as tears flowed down her face, "Leave... I will go to Lady Tsunade and tell her you have defected..." This hit Deidara hard as Sakura turned away, only for him to slowly reach out towards the broken pink haired female before him, "But Sakura... I..." Sakura turned around slowly only to give Deidara one of the saddest smiles in the world, "Your promise to me has been fulfilled... Forever is a long time you know... I hold nothing against you. Know this though... I will love you for forever... and that is a promise that will never be broken..." With that said and done... Sakura walked out of her apartment to slowly walk back to the Hokage's Tower to turn not only herself in... but to turn in the news that Deidara was now defecting from the village..._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Stopping in the road, she then understood what he had meant and swiftly turned around before bolting back towards Deidara's and her apartment. Finally reaching the front door, Sakura quickly opened it to see Deidara hadn't even moved yet was in a state of shock. Closing the door, Sakura quickly took her shoes off and bolted towards Deidara before stopping in front of his face. Reaching up, Sakura grasped her hair and untied it so that it fell before Deidara's face, Sakura then grasped Deidara's face with her hands, "Don't you understand how much I love you Deidara...?" Leaning in, Sakura placed her lips against his; breaking the fact that he had been in shock, only to quickly wrap his arms around her waist and deepen the bond the two now had.

Finally breaking the kiss, Deidara ran his fingers through Sakura's hair, "I never said I was going to defect Sakura... I said I needed a day or two to play with my art. Besides, wherever I go, you go too, hm!" Sakura's eyes widened at this and tears welled up before spilling onto her cheeks out of relief. Smiling gently, Deidara kissed the top of Sakura's head, "Lady Tsunade already gave me permission to do this too, hm. She said it will do you some good to get out of the village for a bit." Sakura was now extremely thankful... that she had fallen in love with Deidara...

 _-One Year Later-_

Sakura sat on a boulder at Deidara's, what she called, "Ground Zero Area" and watched as multiple explosions went off all over as she barely made out Deidara's muffled yelling from on top of his clay bird, "HA HA HA HA! TRUE ART... IS AN EXPLOSION!" Sakura and Deidara were distanced far enough so that neither could really communicate with one another. Even yelling was pretty much futile, but Sakura loved to watch Deidara having so much fun.

"It seems he's having fun... wouldn't you agree child...?" A sinister voice rang out, only for Sakura to snap around to see a wanted man from the Leaf village, one of her superiors, and one of the legendary sanin, "Orochimaru!" Sakura jumped back while yanking out a kunai to hold it out in a defensive stance, "What do you want!? You already took Sasuke from us! What more could you possibly want!?" Orochimaru snickered as he rose his head so his eyes now met hers, "Well, you see... I love knowledge and something now has peaked my interest..." Growing impatient, the pink thigh long haired kunoichi made a wrong move...

Sakura practically looked as if she were using some sort of teleportation jutsu with each step she made as she came closer and closer to one of the legendary sanin. Finally close enough, Orochimaru grinned and vanished, appearing behind Sakura only to grasp her arms tightly before opening his mouth and sinking his canines, breaking her delicate skin in the process. She was all too familiar with Orochimaru's 'Curse Mark' whenever a searing pain focused straight on the spot she had just been bitten at; causing her to keel over and scream at the pain until the pain grew so great that she simply passed out. Chuckling darkly, Orochimaru then began speaking to himself, "I wanted to see what would happen should a jinchuuriki be bitten with the curse mark... yes... power will ultimately be your's child..."

Orochimaru looked up into the sky, seeing Deidara high up in the sky and tsked, "You should keep better watch over your toys my child..." Grinning, he lifted Sakura's unconscious form onto his shoulder before simply vanishing into nothing with Sakura in tow. Having his fill for the day, Deidara lowered his clay bird creation until it landed and he jumped off, "I made some sublime art, didn't I Sakura!?" He usually gained genuine praise from Sakura the moment he landed but this time was different... he could no longer even sense Sakura's presence. Looking around in a panicked state he began running everywhere just to pick up on a hint of Sakura's chakra, but to no avail. Turning around, Deidara made his way back to the village to inform Lady Tsunade as quickly as he could.

Reaching Konoha in only half a day, Deidara kept hauling ass until he reached the Hokage's Tower. Even then, he kept running at full speed before bursting through the door leading to Tsunade's office. The team inside were a group of all of Deidara's fan girls, making them squeal in delight that they were so close to 'Ara' this very moment. Tsunade looked at Deidara and noticed his beyond panicked expression, "OUT NOW!" Tsunade yelled at the team, making them groan and swear under their breath's. Once fan girl free, Tsunade couldn't help but notice a certain someone who was not present that should be... "WHERE IS SAKURA!?" Deidara stood up straight, "Milady, it is my belief that Sakura has been kidnapped." Tsunade's eyes widened and she quickly yelled, "SHIZUNE!" The assistant of the Hokage quickly ran in, "Yes Milady!?"

Explaining everything the best he could, Tsunade called in multiple teams mostly filled with ANBU members and in turn, told them what Deidara had relayed on to her. Each team were designated to go a different direction in hopes of rescuing Sakura Haruno. Deidara was the one who beat himself up the most as he clutched his fists, _'Why wasn't I watching HER instead of my art!?'_ Noticing this, Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, "All we can do is hope and pray Ara..." Nodding, Deidara lifted his ANBU mask to shield his face... and his tears...

 _-With Sakura-_

It had been a few days since she had received the Curse Mark from Orochimaru as Kabuto unlocked her door before walking in holding a change of new clothing, only to find Sakura sitting in the same exact spot he had left her in a few hours ago. Walking up to her, he placed the clothing down, "Here is a change of clothes. We will get you more as we go... Just... Cheer up, okay?" Sakura glanced back towards Kabuto before shifting her glance back towards the same spot she had been staring at for hours now, "Thank you... Kabuto..." Smiling gently, Kabuto then turned and exited the room. Soon enough though the door knob began to turn once again.

All she did was stare at the same spot as the door opened and a familiar face walked in, "Sakura..." She knew this voice, causing Sakura's eyes to widen immensely as she turned her head towards the source of the voice. Right before her very eyes stood a cold and dead eyed Sasuke, "Why have you come Sakura..." Sakura didn't want to be here... it's not like she had a say in the matter... Not getting an answer pissed Sasuke off entirely as foot steps could be heard nearing Sakura's sad form. Reaching out, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hair tightly, making her emerald eyes fill with tears as she bit her lip so roughly until it bled. Growing impatient, Sasuke lifted Sakura's form up as tears began to fall from her face, "Let me go Sasuke..."

Seeing these tears meant nothing to Sasuke, hell, he didn't care about anyone but himself now. Shaking his head, Sasuke gripped Sakura's silky pink locks tighter, "I said... why are you here..." His voice was not like she remembered at all, the boy who was always so chipper, happy go lucky, and most importantly - her teammate, "You think I want to be here Sasuke!? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE HIM!?" Sasuke scowled and threw Sakura on her bed, "Tch, you always liked every other guy as long as he wasn't me." Sakura laid on her bed motionless, "It was probably for the best then..." Sasuke instantly turned around, "Get changed... We are due to train with Orochimaru. He also told me to give you this..." Sasuke then tossed a replica of his snake sword on top of her clothing, "Now hurry..."

Once Sasuke was gone, Sakura sat up and walked to her bathroom and quickly showered. Exiting the shower, she stood in front of her mirror and swiped away all of the steam that had been collected; only to see the Curse Mark that she had been given, honestly, it didn't LOOK bad. It looked like... "An angel's wings..." Sakura muttered softly as steam began to gather on the mirror once again. Turning, Sakura walked out and put the new change of clothes on, which were kind of cute in all honesty. Yanking on a new pair of underwear, Sakura then pulled on the light pink tube top before putting on a white yukata that adorned a storm of cherry blossoms. Sighing, she then tied the yukata top with a light pink obi that had a light pink bell charm on it loosely so that she was showing some skin. Thinking this looked wrong, Sakura tore the light pink bell charm off of her obi before lacing it in the small hole that the katana's handle held.

Nodding at this, Sakura then pulled a pair of really short black spandex shorts on and zipped up her combat sandals. She didn't want to be here... yet here she was... she knew, she would escape the moment she got the chance. Grabbing her snake sword, Sakura laced it through the back of her obi and exited her room, only to see Sasuke standing there waiting for her, "Ready...?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "As ready as I'll ever be mister emo." Sasuke scowled at the nickname before pushing Sakura to a wall, placing a hand on one of her breasts, "Call me that again and you won't get off as easy." Sakura's emerald orbs widened at this; the old Sasuke would have been too shy to even do this, yet here he was, groping her, "Release me you fool."

Sakura yanked her arms away from Sasuke's grip and pushed him off of her at the same time, "I'm taken, remember that..." She growled out angrily. Suddenly, Sakura hit the ground as Sasuke pinned her, "No, now you belong to me." Sakura laughed hysterically at this, "TECHNICALLY, we belong to Orochimaru!" Sasuke froze whenever he heard a sigh escaping Kabuto's lips, "Sasuke, get off of Sakura. NOW." Sasuke looked back angrily at Kabuto for interrupting, yet did as was asked and stood off of Sakura. Shaking his head, Kabuto walked up to Sakura, "Sorry about Sasuke. I know you know him, but he is no longer that friend you used to know thanks to Orochimaru and Itachi." Sakura shrugged, "Trust me, when you live with someone like Deidara for so long, you tend to gain an I give no fucks attitude. Ha ha."

There was something about Kabuto that she liked, maybe it was his sweet and gentle nature; hell he was almost like a parent! He made the pain of being taken away from her friends and loved one a bit more tolerable. However, Sasuke definitely made her want to leave instantly. She thought about everything as her and Sasuke received their training from Orochimaru. She had been spaced out for so long that Kabuto had to come and shake her back into reality to let her know that dinner was ready and now being served. Blinking rapidly, Sakura looked at Kabuto, "Huh?" Kabuto laughed gently before repeating himself, "Dinner is ready and is now being served." Sakura didn't know how long she had just been spaced out and training by herself, _'Must have been quite some time, aye Kurama?'_ Kurama rose his head and smirked through the cage bars, _'It was over five hours. Ha, ha, ha!"_ Sakura internally sweat dropped, making Kurama laugh even harder.

"Having a nice conversation?" Kabuto blinked gently, making Sakura look towards him, "Ah yes, I am very close to Kurama." Kabuto nodded, "I see, so Kurama is the Nine Tailed Fox's name?" Nodding, Sakura giggled, "Yup, sure is!" Kabuto and Sakura chatted the whole way back to the dining hall and the moment he opened the door, she then witnessed Orochimaru and Sasuke sitting at the dining table together. Sakura took the seat farthest away from both Orochimaru and Sasuke as Kabuto brought out Sakura's meal before setting it down in front of her, "Enjoy Sakura!" Kabuto smiled cheekily and Sakura smiled sadly, "Thanks..." Orochimaru noticed this and looked up, "What ails you child...?" Sakura glanced back at the snake, "I miss Deidara..." Rolling his eyes, Orochimaru fanned his hand, "Forget about him dear child. He didn't even come to assist you... now did he...?" Sakura looked down as tears began to fall from her face, causing her to reach up and release her hair from the high ponytail it was in, "No... No he did not... But you kidnapped me in such a cowardice way... RELEASE ME I BEG OF YOU! AT LEAST LET ME TELL DEIDARA I AM OKAY!"

The tears never ceased and Orochimaru actually felt... remorse. Looking down, Orochimaru then muttered out, "I release you..." Sakura looked over to him, "W-What did you say...?" The man that resembled a snake so much snapped his head up, "I SAID I RELEASE YOU! NOW GET OUT!" Sakura nodded hastily before standing and bolting away; all the while Orochimaru laughed, "If she CAN get out!" Sasuke knew all of the traps well and quickly stood, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Orochimaru fanned his hand in dismissal at Sasuke as he broke into a run to hurry to find Sakura and safely escort her out... for a price...

Sasuke found Sakura quickly and waved his hand to follow her, "Come on!" Sakura nodded and ran behind Sasuke as the two weaved in and out of where traps were sure to be located as Sakura panted out, "T-Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke merely nodded as the two neared the exit. Once out, Sasuke's hand shot out to grasp her wrist, "What do you think you're doing!? Let GO!" Sakura yelled, only for Sasuke to smirk cockily, "I'm giving you a choice. Leave and marry me or stay and I will leave you alone." Sakura's eyes widened as she took a step backwards, "I want to leave and be with Deidara again!" Sasuke grit his teeth angrily, "Wrong answer..." With all of his might, Sasuke released Sakura before shoving her to the point where she stumbled backwards until her foot activated a trap. Since her foot was on the floor's button, she then lost all sense of balance... and fell...


	9. My Love Is My Enemy

**Sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday! I really had intended to, but then I had to be a grown up X.x**

 **Hope this makes up for it! (BTW it may seem like there is rape in this chapter, but there isn't. I assure you :3)**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 9: My Love Is My Enemy**

The moment Sakura hit that trigger, all she could do was panic about the situation at hand. Just as she hit the switch, a large ax swung down from the ceiling, almost cutting her in half until she quickly did a midair back flip, causing the blade to miss her entirely before landing with ease. Looking up, she grit her teeth until the point where her jaw now hurt, "Sasuke! You just tried to kill me didn't you!?" Rolling his onyx orbs, Sasuke grinned, "Brilliant deduction." Now seething over this, Sakura decided it would be best in her nature to play it cool so that she didn't push Sasuke to try and kill her again.

"Well I guess if I don't have a choice, I will stay with Orochimaru. Take me back to my room now." She was not going to betray Deidara, especially not whenever she loved him as much as she did. Smirking at this, now Sasuke was seething, "Why...? Why am I not good enough for you Sakura!?" Now scowling, Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke, "I told you I would not betray Deidara and that is exactly what I am doing now." Noticing Sasuke's now pissed off expression, "What? You are the one who gave me an ultimatum!" Noticing Sakura was absolutely correct, Sasuke tsked and began walking back into the lair of the snake with Sakura close behind him wearing a stoic mask.

 _-A Year And A Half Later-_

It had been exactly one whole year and a half since Sakura's kidnapping and needless to say; she had changed profoundly. She was no longer that sweet, young, innocent girl that found joy in helping others. Orochimaru sat at his little "throne" with his head leaned on one of his propped up hands; bandages now covering his "new body" so that it could adjust to his form as Kabuto stood right beside him. Turning towards Kabuto, Orochimaru smirked, "Kabuto... Please call upon Sasuke and Sakura... I wish... to test them..." Kabuto knew fully well what this meant, Orochimaru was trying to find the perfect body to enter to be his new vessel. Simply nodding, Kabuto then turned and began to walk towards Sasuke's room, "Knowing him, he just woke up and we all know how grumpy he is when he first wakes up." Sighing heavily, Kabuto reached Sasuke's room before knocking on the door.

Gaining no answer from the knock, Kabuto then slowly but surely opened the door to see Sasuke still fast asleep, making Kabuto sigh, "Sasuke wake up, Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you to evaluate your skills along with Sakura's." As Sasuke laid there, he slowly opened his eyes before clenching his fist tightly at this, all while thinking, _'She's gotten so much stronger. How could I possibly keep the hell up with her!?'_ Sighing, Sasuke sat up, "Get out four eyes." Kabuto released a heavy drawn out sigh, "Just make sure you head to Lord Orochimaru." With that Kabuto left Sasuke's bed chambers to head to the, well, once upon a time, chipper Sakura's room. It was almost as if he dreaded going to get her more than Sasuke. Reaching her door, Kabuto knocked gently before hearing Sakura's muffled voice ring out, _"Enter..."_ Making him walk in only to be more terrified than he had ever been before.

The moment Kabuto entered a stream of Chidori Senbon framed Kabuto's body, causing him to freeze wide eyed. Forget how scary Sasuke had been; Sakura was one hundred times more terrifying than Sasuke. Sakura released a dark giggle, "Oh it's just you Kabuto~..." Sakura's words sang out in the tone of someone who was merely toying with another, just like a cat would play with a mouse before ending it's pathetic life. Taking a step back, Kabuto shakily spoke out, "S-Sakura... Lord Orochimaru w-wishes to see y-you to evaluate y-you." Nodding, Sakura jumped down from the top of her dresser and giggled darkly as she began to walk out of her room, "So today is the day that I finally show Lord Orochimaru that I am better than Sasuke... Excellent..." Her words rang out coldly, making all of the hairs on Kabuto's body stand on end.

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke had actually made it there before her as she came to a halt and placed her right hand upon her hip, "Good... Now you're both here..." Orochimaru's voice rang out only to continue, "Today I will evaluate-" He was quickly cut off by Sakura holding her hand up. Not even Orochimaru dared to cross Sakura whenever she wished to speak. Grinning, Sakura then lowered her hand and spoke out, "Orochimaru, you WILL teach me the reanimation jutsu today. I have questions for a few people..." Sweat began to bead down Orochimaru's face before nodding, "May I ask who you wish to speak to child...?" Sakura shrugged, "Sure, why not. I wish to speak with Lord First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage. Do you have a problem with that..." Sakura's tone darkened at the end, making Orochimaru stiffen slightly, "No my child... There is nothing wrong with that."

Nodding at this, Orochimaru then glanced at Kabuto; who fully understood what he needed swiftly turned and adjusted as he began to walk and think, _'Forget Sasuke being grumpy, that's child's play compared to Sakura; who is so terrifying that she freezes Lord Orochimaru and bends his will to meet her own expectations...'_ Retrieving the four scrolls, Orochimaru nodded, "Sasuke, will you be joining us on our little adventure...?" Sasuke turned away as if he were uninterested and was about to speak up whenever Sakura beat him to the punch, "No, Sasuke will not come with us... But first I will be needing something FROM Sasuke..." Raising his eyebrow, Sasuke didn't understand what she had meant until she was right in front of his face, "I'll be taking these... It is SUCH a waste to use on the likes of YOU, SASUKE!" Before Sasuke could even think, BOTH Sharingan were torn from his eyes. "Give the idiot my eyes and transplant the Sharingan into my eye sockets." Orochimaru quickly nodded and began to walk with Sakura's cold and expressionless face.

 _-With Deidara-_

Deidara was about to give up hope whenever a few civilians who knew him "well" ran up to him, "ARA YOU MUST HELP!" Deidara looked highly confused at the two, "What seems to be the problem, hm?" The two looked at him in sheer panic, not even noticing he had just said 'hm' before stuttering out, "We were on our way home from gathering herbs whenever we heard a battle. We went to see what was going on and saw Orochimaru and..." The two trailed off, making Deidara's eye twitch from behind his ANBU mask, "And WHO?" The two civilians looked at one another and nodded, "And... SAKURA! She was... what it looked like... murdering ANBU agents of the Leaf!" Deidara's eyes widened immensely at this, "And you are sure of this!?" The two civilians looked at one another before nodding at Deidara, "Yes, we are sure!" Looking down, Deidara began to think of Sakura's smiling face until his head snapped up, "Which way were they heading?!" The one civilian with bright red hair that resembled Kushina Uzumaki's stepped forward, "They were headed towards the land of Eddies." Nodding, Deidara gave his thanks before vanishing from the civilians sight.

Appearing outside of the village, Deidara cracked his neck before taking off towards the other fellow ANBU members to see that they weren't dead. Not even a single of their vital spots had been hit and even more shocking, was the fact that Sakura left a stream of her chakra just to heal the injured ANBU members. Nodding, Deidara began to swiftly follow the stream of chakra. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the Leaf Village AND the ANBU members he had left behind, Deidara ripped the gloves covering the mouths on his palms only to shove his hands within the clay bags so that the mouths would begin to bite and chew away at the mass amount of clay. As the mouths chewed, Deidara continued to pursue after Sakura's chakra on foot until one of the mouths lolled out some chewed up clay before he rose the opposite hand and smashed his hands together; creating a small clay bird, which of course he threw far ahead of him before holding up his pointer and middle finger up together to enlarge the bird while still running.

Jumping on top of the now large clay bird, it's wings began to flap and ascended him into the air, all the while still pursuing Sakura's chakra. After flying for some time, Deidara then realized, _'She can push her medical ninjutsu back that far!?'_ Suddenly a voice came into Deidara's head, a voice belonging to none other than Kurama, _'Deidara... You must stop Sakura!'_ Internally snickering, Deidara gave a snarky reply, _'Gee Kurama, it's not like you to be so panicked. What's happening with Sakura...?'_ Kurama sighed heavily, _'She has been brainwashed Deidara. You must rekindle those old flames with Sakura once again!'_ Deidara grinned cheekily, _'Don't worry Kurama... I plan to.'_

It wasn't long until Deidara found Sakura and Orochimaru before commanding his bird to descend to capture Sakura. Orochimaru glanced towards Sakura, but she already knew what he was about to say, "Yes, I feel him coming Lord Orochimaru..." Orochimaru gave a dark grin, "Make sure you don't hold back my child..." Sakura smirked and slowly reached behind her to grasp the hilt of the Snake Sword, "Don't you worry... I won't..." Just as Deidara's clay creation was close enough Sakura turned her head to show the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in both of her eyes, shocking Deidara as Sakura swiftly pulled out her blade and sliced through not only Deidara's clay creation, but Orochimaru as well...

"Deidara... It's been a while hasn't it..." Sakura sheathed her Snake Sword as Orochimaru fell to the ground lifelessly. Deidara didn't know what to think of this, "S...Sakura...?" Sakura turned off her Sharingan only for her eyes to become that beautiful emerald green again, "Y-You're an Uchiha...?" Deidara stuttered out, making Sakura roll her eyes, "No you dummy. I took these eyes from Sasuke and Orochimaru altered the normal coloration of the iris's so that they would only look like my own once the Sharingan was switched off." He didn't fully understand it, nor did he really care at this moment as he shook his head, only for his sky blue orbs to stare into her emerald hues, "The...Sky..." Was all he said, making Sakura's eyes widen profoundly that he had even remembered what she had said so long ago, "Deidara... I kept trying and trying to escape. Nothing would work, so the only thing I did was hone my skills to become more terrifying than Orochimaru himself. Sasuke had already agreed to this... I honestly didn't even want to take Sasuke's Sharingan from him..."

 _-Flashback-_

 _"WHAT SASUKE!?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke as the two were on a duo mission together to retrieve something for Lord Orochimaru. Sighing, Sasuke shook his head, "Listen to me Sakura, ever since you've arrived here, you've been nothing but miserable. I only want you to be happy." Sakura turned her head with tears filled in her eyes. She was still a HUGE softy but wouldn't let anyone see it while they were around Orochimaru. Those tears were wiped by Sasuke's thumb tenderly as a best friend would do and smiled, "Kabuto tells me Orochimaru plans to assess our skills soon, right then, take my Sharingan and use them well." All Sakura could do at this point was nod as she stopped walking to embrace Sasuke tightly, "Thank you..."_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"I see... So Sasuke really did do that for you, yeah?" Deidara nodded and grinned, "Makes sense to me, hm!" All Deidara could really see was a flash of pink before Sakura practically pounced on him, "I-I've missed you so much Deidara! The hole in my heart kept growing and growing without you to fill it!" Deidara took off his ANBU mask and smiled softly at Sakura, "Still as beautiful as always..." With that, Deidara tucked a rogue piece of hair behind her ear as he suddenly heard a dark voice in his head, _'Do it. Make the nine tails Jinchuuriki believe you love her!'_ Sweat beaded down Deidara's face as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sakura's.

Upon returning to the village, everyone looked shocked to see Sakura, yet cheered, waved and smiled at her to welcome her back home. Deidara had once again placed the ANBU mask over his face and walked with Sakura to the Hokage's Tower. As it used to be, a thirty minute trip then turned into an hour and thirty minute trip before the two FINALLY reached Lady Tsunade's door and gently knocked before hearing her muffled, yet all to familiar, _"Come in!"_ The two then looked at one another and nodded before walking inside the Hokage's office, only for Tsunade's eyes to widen and fill with tears, "SAKURA!" Tsunade ran to Sakura and quickly wrapped her arms around the much younger girl, making Sakura proceed, "It's good to be home Milady." Tsunade smiled softly, "Why don't the two of you go home and get some much needed rest." Nodding, both of them bowed, "Thank you Milady."

 _-Two Months Later-_

As of late, Sakura had been noticing Deidara getting out of bed in the middle of the night or rushing off without any summons from his ANBU team leader to go god knows where, yet had never followed him until today. It was roughly two in the morning whenever Deidara suddenly got out of bed and quickly got changed before booking it out of their apartment. Now curious, Sakura quickly put on a pair of shorts; considering she was already wearing one of Deidara's shirts, that was already covered. Not even bothering with shoes, Sakura began to secretly tail Deidara until she noticed he had stopped a ways away from her. Keeping her chakra hidden, Sakura hid behind a tree before whispering, "Sharingan...!" Even if she was far away and couldn't hear what they were saying, these eyes that she now possessed would read everything.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened as the leader of the Akatsuki came out from behind a tree, "I expect you were not followed Deidara." Nodding, Deidara then handed over a list of the ANBU black ops assigned to protect Sakura. Tears filled Sakura's now crimson orbs, yet quickly shook them away so that she could focus on what the two were saying. Deidara rose both of his hands, "None of them even expect that I'm a double agent, hm. I even gave them false information about the other Akatsuki members, well, excluding myself, hm. Not even Sakura knows who I am. It's such a shame we have to extract the nine tails from her though, she is one piece of art, I'll tell you that much, yeah."

She couldn't believe this... no... she didn't WANT to believe this. Deidara... the love of her life... had been playing her like a clump of molding clay. Biting her lip, she then pierced her bottom lip with her canine, causing blood to begin flowing down her chin. The leader of the Akatsuki caught the scent pretty damn fast and jumped back with the stack of papers, "Leave now Deidara! Continue your mission!" Nodding, Deidara vanished only to reappear back home to see that Sakura... was not there... "Where is she, yeah!?" Deidara began to look everywhere in the room. Even under the bed as if Sakura had become scared little girl who had just had a nightmare and was now hiding because Deidara hadn't been there to comfort her.

Sakura's eyes were dull and lifeless as she stumbled her way back home. She didn't want to speak aloud so instead, she spoke to Kurama, _'How... How could this have happened Kurama...?'_ Kurama's head popped up slowly and his ears twitched; he honestly didn't know what to say to Sakura right now. What could he possibly say to make her not feel all of that pain? _'Sakura... I'm sorry...'_ was all the nine tailed fox could say to her before she tripped and allowed her body to fall forward to hit the dirt ground as she simply stared at the ground, _'Me too Kurama... Me too...'_

Deidara quickly took his shirt off, showing his odd "tattoo" on his muscular and broad chest and quickly pulled on his sleeping pants before he suddenly bolted out of his and Sakura's apartment only to begin running around the village until he came in between the front gate and the middle of town, only to see Sakura face down on the ground. Gasping he ran towards her and lifted her body into his strong arms, suddenly being stopped by Sakura as she shot her hand out to grab his forearm in an almost bone crushing grasp, "OW, OW, OW! SAKURA! STOP, YEAH!" The haze in her eyes cleared and only left one pissed off expression that would scare the devil himself, "Why SHOULD I!? DEIDARA!"

Quickly slapping his hand over her mouth he ran back to their home and slammed the door shut all while Sakura was about to snap his muscular arm into two before throwing her onto their bed, "What is WRONG with you, hm!?" Tears filled Sakura's crimson orbs, "Everything you have EVER told me has been a fucking LIE! YOU'RE STILL WORKING FOR THE AKATSUKI TO KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" Deidara's eyes widened while all he could think was, _'She heard it all, hm... What have I done... Of course she would become suspicious after two months of me vanishing over and over again, yeah! FUCK!'_ Slapping his hand over her mouth again, the mouths on his palm pushed its tongue inside of Sakura's mouth, making her thrash about violently. He no longer knew what to do, so maybe this... would change her mind...

Using his free hand, Deidara tore off Sakura's shorts and underwear before ripping her, well, his shirt and her bra off of her body; leaving the very pissed off Sakura, furious. Grinning, he decided to play the bad guy, "Now, now, we can't have you running to the Hokage and telling her everything... now can I, hm..." With that said, Deidara swiftly tied Sakura to the bed and for a moment, admired how beautiful she was, "Now this, this is true art." Quickly placing a piece of his ripped off shirt within her mouth so that she couldn't scream, Deidara was now ready... to be the bad guy.

Placing his hand over her perfect mounds, the tongues within the mouths on his palms began to lick and tease at the tender nipples she adorned, "Now, my hands won't be... tasting you, hm..." Sakura's eyes widened as Deidara lowered head between her smooth thighs and swiftly began to suck on Sakura's clitoris, gaining a gasp and loud moan from Sakura, "I will tell you the truth... once I am done playing, hm." The bulge within Deidara's pants was becoming rather unbearable to tolerate as he quickly removed his pants and readied himself before whispering, "I will be gentle...yeah..." This struck Sakura as odd that the "bad guy" was going to be "gentle" with her.

Slowly but surely, Deidara began to push his rather large manhood inside Sakura until he felt her virginity, whispering once again, "Forgive me... and try to relax, yeah..." He gave a swift and sudden thrust, breaking the wall of virginity and pushing Sakura into being a woman. An extremely muffled blood curdling scream was released and blood began to drip down Sakura's thighs as tears streamed down her face in sheer agony. At least Deidara had the decency to wait for Sakura's muscles to adjust to his size and length before slowly beginning to push into her. That slowly became fast and that fast, became even faster and deeper as Sakura began to cry out in pleasure; which of course, made him grin handsomely.

The faster and harder he began to thrust within Sakura, the more he began to feel like he was going to explode. Cutting the ropes that bound her legs down, Deidara flipped Sakura over and took the gag out of her mouth, "I want to hear those beautiful and artistic moans, hm." With that, he pushed right back into her, causing her to make the room sound like a beautiful orchestra of moans, which he drank in while thrusting. As he began to speed up, Deidara then spoke up, "I am a n-double, double ngh-agent Sakura... I love you too much, yeah!"

Sakura's eyes widened at this and a smile graced her lips, "Why didn't you...mnnn just tell me!" The two decided they were far from ready to have children so whenever Sakura came, Deidara quickly pulled out and grabbed the torn up shirt to cum in. Falling on his back on the bed, Sakura smiled, "I've...been wanting that for a long time Deidara..." Deidara turned scarlet red and shifted his eyes away, "Well... you see..." Deidara paused before giving it up, "I have too, hm..." With that, Sakura fell asleep happily within Deidara's arms as he released a sad sigh. Deidara didn't want to tell her the truth though... "I'm sorry Sakura..."


	10. NO!

**hey everyone, still haven't gotten my laptop fixed but decided to use my alt wireless keyboard whenever a really good idea came into my mind for the story! So, without dragging this on any longer, I give you chapter 10 of Healing Explosively!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena!**

 **Chapter 10: NO!**

Waking up was never Sakura's strong suit. Even though she did consider herself a morning person, it was always such a pain in the ass to actually drag herself out of bed. Though, looking to the other side of her bed, Deidara was no where to be found... _'Remember Sakura... He's a double-double agent...'_ Sakura kept telling herself this over and over again, but somehow found it rather hard to believe in the credibility of Deidara's story. All she could really do was have faith in Deidara that he was telling the tru- **_BOOM!_** Sakura's entire apartment began to shake and she hastily got dressed, skipping breakfast and coffee all together. Hell, that explosion was enough to shock her awake.

Running outside, she quickly looked into the sky, "SHARINGAN!" The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan swiftly activated and Sakura began to scan the skies only for a blast to hit her and send her flying into a wall before ever finding anything that she could even report to Lady Hokage. Groaning from the impact, Sakura didn't even worry about dusting herself off as panicked citizens ran about the city while more and more explosives went off. Noticing Ino, Sakura quickly ran to her, "INO!" Ino stopped and turned around, "Sakura! What is happening!? I-I just... I don't understand this at all Sakura!" Sakura fully understood Ino's pain, hell she had only been back home for a mere two months and suddenly the Leaf Village was now under siege.

One explosion after another went off as the Leaf Village quickly became a war zone; except for the fact that they didn't even know who was attacking their village in the first place. She couldn't exactly summon Kurama at this point in time, all that would gain was more panic within the village's, well, now crumbling walls. Sakura snapped her head towards Ino, "Ino, you need to go to Lady Hokage and find out who... this... is..." Ino swiftly nodded, not even noticing how Sakura had trailed off at the end. _'Kurama! I need you to identify who these explosives are coming from and where he or she is exactly!'_ Kurama's head slowly lifted and his crimson orbs almost appeared mournful, _'But Sakura...'_ Sakura shook her head, _'This is NO time for this kind of behavior Kurama! N-Now tell me who!'_ He really didn't want to answer his favorite vessel as she stood in front of him with tears in her eyes. Sighing, Kurama's nine tails flicked about, _'It's D- SAKURA WATCH OUT!'_ Sakura snapped back to reality just in time to be in close rang of a bomb that that went of, making her shoot into the sky as blood began to run down her legs and forehead.

That's when she saw him... Deidara... wearing the official cloak the Akatsuki wore, causing Sakura to grit and grind her teeth. Oh she was beyond pissed off now. Sprouting one of Kurama's tails, she pushed off of it to launch herself towards the man she loved before tackling him. The explosions now ceased considering Sakura had just "taken down" the assailant and she grabbed Deidara roughly by his long golden locks making him cringe and flinch as she brought him up to her face, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BETRAY MY TRUST DEIDARA!" Deidara shot an icy blue stare at her, showing no love within his heart. _'Two can play at THIS game!'_ She internally roared as her face became terrifying, "LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU ONE NIGHT STAND, HM!" Oh... Deidara did not know what he had just said. All of the betrayal in the world almost began to show on her face until Sakura reached into her leg holster and yanked out a kunai, "I think it's your turn Deidara..." Sakura's tone became rather monotone and bitter, just like a viper ready to strike with its deadly poison. Deidara had no idea what she could have even meant by this, "My turn for what, hm?!" Just then, Sakura swiftly sliced all of Deidara's long golden locks off, leaving his beautiful long hair, incredibly short, "THIS TIME, YOU WILL LEAVE YOUR LOVE WITH ME!"

Deidara was now seething as Sakura threw all of Deidara's cut off locks off of his clay creation, "How... dare you, yeah!" Sakura laughed darkly and opened her eyes; showing her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to Deidara, "You know... you have FUCKED with me since I was a mere ten years old! I think it's time that I FUCK WITH YOU!" Deidara had no idea about what she had meant by this whenever she directed her eyes to the clay bird, closing one of her eyes _'Itachi... please give me the strength...'_ Considering Sasuke had defeated Itachi and got his eyes implanted into his head, only for Sakura to "take" them. A shout was then heard, "AMATERASU!" Deidara's eyes widened whenever he saw the black flames begin to engulf the bird. Sakura no longer had a choice, "IT'S ASSESSMENT TIME DEIDARA! KURAMA, COME!" Swiftly turning her hand clockwise once placed on her belly, the nine tailed fox then appeared and everyone in the city stopped running to see Sakura's glowing form on the tops of Kurama's head.

Shouting of hope could now be heard from all of the yelling within the entire city, "SAVE US SAKURA!" - "YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!" - "GO CHILD OF PROPHECY!" Deidara threw another bird into the sky before enlarging it and jumping to it as the former bird now melted away to the ground until it was nothing, "You think you have hope SAKURA, HM!?" Rolling her Sharingan filled orbs, Sakura nodded, "I don't think Deidara. I KNOW! NOW ENOUGH TALK! KURAMA GO!" Sakura had made sure any and all civilians were out of the way before the real battle began so she did not harm anyone. Suddenly an extremely familiar voice caught her ears, "KICK HIS ASS SAKURA!" Sakura's eyes shot down to see none other than Sasuke...

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears over taking HIS clan's visual prowess from him as if it had "rightfully" belonged to her in the first place. Noticing this, Deidara peered down at the source of the voice to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha. What shocked both Deidara and Sakura alike was when HE activated his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke grinned and Sakura practically stood there with her mouth dropped to Kurama's back. Shaking her head, she would speak with him later over the matter; what mattered now was getting rid of the traitorous scum that stood right in front of her at this very moment. Deidara suddenly froze, meaning he was getting orders at that moment, _'That's enough Deidara. I will take it upon myself to take this Jinchuuriki with my very own hands. Retreat. NOW.'_ Sighing, Deidara turned his bird away, "Well, I give up, yeah. I will... come and see you again for some sexual fun really soon Sakura..." Deidara smirked whenever Sakura turned beat red, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

With Deidara now a missing ninja... AGAIN, Sakura closed the key on her belly, causing Kurama to poof away as if she had used the summoning jutsu. Plummeting down to the ground, Sakura swiftly rolled before the impact so no damage would be done to her legs the moment she landed. She sat there for quite a long time as her long pink locks began to blow softly in the wind while she deactivated her Sharingan. A hand was suddenly placed on Sakura's shoulder, making her jump slightly as she looked up to see Sasuke, "S...Sasuke... I..." Sasuke shook his head lightly at her and all she could think was, _'Since when did Sasuke become so cool?'_ Placing her hand in Sasuke's more manly hand, he then hoisted the now broken female up who began to wobble uneasily; making Sasuke rush to her side to wrap his arm around her waist, "Not used to using Amaterasu?" He gave a soft chuckle, trying to ease the tension.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY DAMN IT!" Naruto roared as people began to move away so he could pass. Once Sakura was in view, Naruto rushed to her, "SAKURA ARE YOU INSANE!? Oh, hey Sasuke. BUT REALLY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURS-" Naruto had just realized what he had just said and began to rapidly blink his eyes as if Sasuke would just disappear if he blinked enough times. To be honest, he hated how close Sasuke was to Sakura right now. Sakura grit her teeth, "SHUT UP NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU HERE!? SO YOU CAN LOCK ME UP AGAIN CONSIDERING MY WATCH DOG IS NO LONGER HERE!?" Naruto's eyes widened, "Ara left the village? Is he out on a mission or something?" Sakura had, had enough of all of the damn secrets... "Yes, DEIDARA is NO longer here NARUTO! Are you happy!? JUST TAKE ME TO MY DAMN CELL!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Sorry Sasuke, rules are rules, ya know?" Sasuke shot Naruto a cold glare, "What does she mean... locked... up..."

Explaining the entire situation took some time and Sakura was now sitting on the ground tracing the dirt with a stick until she heard Sasuke speak up, "Hm, if that's the case. Then I will watch over her. Nothing can protect the nine tails better than TWO Sharingan wielders." Naruto shook his head, "Sorry bud, I can't agr-" Suddenly Naruto's voice was over ruled by Tsunade's, "Naruto Uzumaki, tell me, when did YOU become the Hokage who made all of the decisions in this village?!" Naruto jumped a bit at this and shook his head, "Forgive me Granny Tsunade. I didn't mean to step out of line." Tsunade cocked a dainty eyebrow at the previous fourth Hokage's son, "Sasuke Uchiha, I deem you and Sakura fit enough to live with one another; and you, Sasuke Uchiha will be the guardian of Sakura Haruno. This is your first mission upon returning home. Do you accept?" Sasuke glanced to Sakura, whom only nodded in a bland way, before he cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes, Lady Hokage. I will do the best of my ability."

This practically made Naruto seethe with anger as Sasuke walked over to Sakura and lifted her bridal style, "I shall need to know where Sakura lives Lady Hokage." Tsunade nodded and smiled as she motioned for writing material and a pen, which someone quickly retrieved for her, "Ah, thank you." Tsunade swiftly wrote down Sakura's address and handed Sasuke the piece of paper, however his hands were a tad full at the moment with Sakura's now sleeping form. Laughing gently, Tsunade fully understood what he meant and needed, "Mmm... Naruto." Naruto stepped forward and knelt, "Yes Granny Tsunade?" Tsunade really hated that nickname but Naruto had called her that for so long that she really didn't even care anymore, "Please escort Sasuke to Sakura's home." Only nodding at this, Naruto placed his ANBU fox mask over his face before mumbling, "This way..."

 _-With Deidara-_

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth... Deidara didn't know what else to do but pace at this moment... he truly did love Sakura and he had just called her a one night stand, "HOW DUMB CAN I GET, YEAH!?" Fuming now, Deidara mentally cursed the leader of the Akatsuki for making him do what he had just done. It was, "Unforgivable..." Deidara spoke aloud. Pacing was going to get him no where... so, he just sat down; which would also get him no where. "DAMN IT TO HELL!" Deidara shouted as tears began to form in those sky blue orbs of his, "Why, why couldn't we have just lived together in peace... gotten married... had some brats way down the road... and die together..." There were so many things Deidara regretted at this very point in time. He had done so much wrong in his life, yet the moment he wanted to do something right for a change all hell had to break loose and he had to, for the third time in his life... turn his back on Sakura...

"Pondering and pouting will get you no where Deidara." Spoke the leader of the Akatsuki. Deidara instantly snapped around, tears still fresh in his eyes, "WHY THE HELL NOT!? ALL YOU'VE EVER MADE ME DO IS HURT SAKURA, HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE, YEAH!" The leader of the Akatsuki sighed heavily, "You are a shinobi Deidara. That is what shinobi do, we deceive." Deidara's eyes widened, "No... I won't deceive her EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! I HAVE A HEART, HM! I HAVE FEELINGS, YEAH! YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP USING ME AS IF I AM NOBODY, HM!" The leader narrowed his eyes angrily, "Tell me Deidara. What else are you good for other than blowing things up? What other purpose in life do you have other than your ART?" Deidara's eyes widened, he had never thought of it that way until it had already been said... "I have meaning in my life... it's a meaning you wouldn't understand because you are so fixated on pain, yeah. Pain this, pain that, you have never felt the love and compassion that I not only hold for my art, but Sakura as well... because... well, she IS my art AND love, hm!"

Well, to say the least, the leader did not expect that answer to come from someone who blabbed twenty four, seven about the beauty of fleeting art. Sublimation, was all he had ever heard about whenever it came to Deidara. However, this... this was different. Deidara was showing TRUE passion for something, well in this case he should say someone, he truly loved and cared for. That's not something you would usually get from an S-ranked ninja who was listed in the bingo books. With each and every Akatsuki member, there was a different love for something, not someone... well, minus Itachi who had loved his younger brother Sasuke and Deidara who now loved the nine tails Jinchuuriki, Sakura. Now this... was interesting... and possibly something to honestly consider... Turning his head to Deidara, the leader simply stared into those determined sky blue orbs before grinning, "For now, just do as I tell you. Understood?" Deidara could only glance away. Hell... what could, or should he even say to someone like Pein. For now, he would just continue to stand by like a soldier waiting for orders... that may never even come...


	11. What Had Been Lost

**Heyo everyone! I told you not to think I was rushing things and you're about to find out exactly why!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena!**

 **Chapter 11: What Had Been Lost**

The moment Sakura finally came to, her emerald orbs peered to her right side only to see Sasuke standing over her; just about giving Sakura a heart attack, "Oh... Sasuke..." Sasuke peered down to Sakura and gave her a gentle smile that almost looked as void as the darkness held deep within his charcoal orbs, "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to Sakura. It was obvious she was dealing with a great amount of pain and suffering; but Sakura merely shook her head. Sasuke could tell something was bothering her, but he wouldn't pry just so that she would spill everything to him. Honestly, he knew that would probably end up damaging her further. Standing up slowly, Sakura hunched her shoulders and shuffled to her bedroom, only to slowly close the door behind her so that she could honestly think things through for once in her life. All that came to mind though, were the six years she had spent under Deidara's supervision. Hugging her knees to her chest, Sakura began to reminisce about the "better" days. The days that truly made her strong...

 _-Flashback-_

Ten year old Sakura glanced around the scorching hot, not to mention completely barren desert. Sweat beaded down her face as she looked at Deidara, "Um... Sensei...? What are we even doing here...?" Deidara got a completely annoyed look on his face, "I swear, how many times do I have to tell you to STOP calling me sensei, yeah?" Sakura slightly flinched at this, making Deidara sweat drop, "Fuck, you act like I'm going to blow you up, hm! Tell me, why did someone as soft and gentle as YOU even become a ninja? Or are ALL ninja brought up in your village this damn soft, hm?" Sakura looked highly confused over such a simple question, "I don't understand what you mean sen- I mean Deidara." Deidara groaned in slight frustration, "Great, you're naive too... I meant, um... what did you do in your academy, yeah?" Sakura pondered this for a moment, raising a hand to gently grasp her own chin before answering, "Well, we did survival exercises, they taught us basic ninjutsu, and taught us a lot of history."

All of this new information made Deidara scoff, "Well princess. You had the easy life then." Glancing to the side, Sakura then began to mumble, "Nothing is easy with a tailed beast..." Deidara didn't catch onto what she had said and tilted his head slightly in confusion, "What was that, hm?" Sakura waved her hands in front of her face and laughed nervously, "Ehehe, nothing! Anyway, why are we all the way out here...? It is REALLY hot and I feel like I'm going to get heat stroke!" Deidara turned away and began to walk, "Well then, you'd better follow me to be watered, little seedling." Sakura gained an annoyed facial expression over the nickname he had just given her due to her nationality.

The two walked for maybe ten more minutes before coming upon a large ditch with many rocks piled down at the bottom, "All right little seedling, we are here, yeah. Take a drink because I have your training for the day, hm." Sakura rolled her eyes and took a drink from her canteen all while thinking, _'Yes, because your morning workout routines are so EASY.'_ Deidara quickly caught onto her scowl and laughed gently, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think seedling." Sakura tightly gripped her fist, "STOP CALLING ME SEEDLING!" Clearly amused by her outburst, Deidara fanned his hand, "Yeah, yeah seedling. Just get to work, hm." Sakura then looked confused, "What am I doing exactly Deidara?" This is where a sinister grin crossed Deidara's face, "You see ALL of those rocks down there seedling?" Sakura just wanted the man-er-teen to hurry up and explain what she would be doing, so she grudgingly accepted the nickname and nodded her head, "Yeah, what about them?" Deidara jumped up onto a massive rock and sat down before yanking out some clay to play with, "You are to go into the pit and sprout into a SAKURA TREE, yeah!" Deidara was now keeled over laughing his ass off about this as Sakura internally sweat dropped, "And they say you are supposed to be teaching me. Tell me, are you here to train me to become a terrible comedian, yeah?" Okay, Sakura had to admit it... Deidara's accent was like a highly contagious disease that she had caught and kind of liked.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise at how Sakura had just said "yeah" in her sentence, Deidara then gave a gentle smile, "All right seedling, what you will be doing today is simple really." Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgment so that Deidara would continue, "Your task is to build up your stamina, yeah. Therefore, you will be going ALL the way to the bottom of that pit and bring all of those rocks up." Sakura's eyes widened, "But Deidara! A LOT of those rocks are BIG and that pit is REALLY deep!" Now it was his turn to gain an annoyed facial expression, "Then I suggest you'd better get started seedling. I told you once already, yeah. This training is to help your wimpy body gain some stamina."

Gritting her teeth, all Sakura could do was nod and jump down to the very bottom of the pit. Looking at some of the rocks she began to create a strategy of how she would even carry those rocks to the very top. Only one came to mind, yet a dark scarlet blush crossed her face before shaking her head, causing her waist long locks to snap back and forth violently, "Well, training is training, yeah!" Sakura then rose her arms and took her shirt off, leaving her only in her cut off mesh top, "It's not a lot of fabric, but I suppose it will suffice, hm." All the while Deidara sat on top of his rock watching the pit to see if Sakura could even MANAGE to pull this off.

Sakura placed her shirt in one hand and leaned over so that she could trap the fabric under one of her combat sandals to stretch it without ripping it. Sakura then lifted one of the smaller, yet heavy, boulders and placed it on top of the stretched piece of clothing before hoisting it onto her back. She knew jumping would be futile and was now thankful for the perfect chakra control she had as she channeled all of her chakra at the base of her feet. It took thirty minutes for Sakura's head to begin to pop up with a rock on her back as Deidara narrowed his eyes, "Wait... isn't that her shirt, hm...?" Suddenly, Deidara's face became beat red only to shake all inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

Setting the first boulder on the ground, Sakura gasped for air as she bent over to place her hands on her knees, "Look Deidara... I... Did... It!" Deidara kept his eyes averted so that he didn't see anything, making Sakura angry enough to storm up to him, "AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO LOOK!?" Deidara then slapped his hand over his eyes so he REALLY didn't see anything now. Sakura wasn't understanding anything as she reared her arm back and punched Deidara's face, making him uncover his eyes and snap his head towards her, "WHAT THE HELL, HM!?" Deidara's face became beat red and immediately regretted uncovering his eyes, "S-Seedling... I-uh-you..." Deidara took a deep breath and stood to take his shirt off since Sakura wasn't going to notice and handed her his t-shirt. For a moment Sakura looked at his perfectly chiseled body, eyeing him; which of course, he noticed, "Like what you see, hm...?" Sakura turned bright red, "YEAH! WELL I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!" She had got him there, yet he was too proud to admit it.

Sighing, Deidara walked to Sakura and poked her (at the moment) flat chest, making Sakura peer down and shriek before Deidara laughed. That's when he noticed it... blood was dripping to the ground, "Sakura, turn around and sit down. I will also need you to take your shirt off, yeah." Sakura did as she was told and turned around and sat down while taking her mesh undershirt off, which had been ripped. Reaching into one of his holsters, Deidara pulled out some ointment and bandages that she could also use to cover up. Gulping Deidara put some of his home made ointment on his fingers and began rubbing it over Sakura's wounds. All Deidara could think about was how soft her skin was until he heard Sakura clear her throat and he began to bind the open wounds with bandaging, "You did well Sakura... You did well, yeah." Deidara smiled and tied the bandaging, making Sakura smile brightly, "Really? You honestly think so!?" Deidara nodded and then stifled a laugh, "But now you have to keep clearing out those rocks, hm!"

Rock after rock, boulder after boulder, Sakura was a swift worker as Deidara watched her in awe as he toyed with a piece of molding clay; though she was no where NEAR to being done as the sun began to set. Noticing this, Deidara cleared his throat as Sakura placed yet another boulder on the ground, "All right seedling, time to pack it up and head home for the day, yeah!" Sakura looked over to Deidara and smiled brightly, "All right, hm!" Sakura jogged to Deidara as he jumped down from his "royal" perch only to remember to put his shirt back on but Sakura stopped him, "Deidara, you're sunburned..." Sakura placed a hand over his now sunburned skin, causing him to flinch slightly. Frowning, Sakura then pulled out a jar of aloe, only to open it and practically command him to sit down. Happily obliging, Deidara took a seat and Sakura then tied his sun kissed locks up so they weren't in the way as she worked.

Smiling, Sakura began to place the aloe over Deidara's burned skin whenever an odd occurrence happened... Sakura's hand began to glow a bright green, causing her to jump back a bit, "W-What was that...?" Deidara, not even noticing what had happened gained a puzzled expression, "What's wrong, hm?" Sakura looked at her hand and back to Deidara's now... non-burned skin. She was pretty sure she did a fifty take, looking from her hands and back to Deidara's skin, "I-I'm not sure, yeah... I was putting aloe on you whenever my hand began to glow green and completely healed your sunburn!" Deidara looked at his shoulders suspiciously, but, she was right. Humming for a second, Deidara then snapped his fingers, "I believe you just used medical ninjutsu, hm!" Sakura looked back at her hands with disbelief, "I... did...?" Deidara nodded with a cheeky grin plastered all over his face, "I think so, yeah!"

 _-End of Flashback and with Deidara now-_

Deidara sat in his room as his new partner wiggled in, "Hey there partner!" Instantly gaining an annoyed expression, Deidara glared at the masked teenager, "WHAT Tobi, HM!" Tobi backed up a bit before pushing forward to come and sit beside the blonde haired terrorist bomber, "Say, Deidara; tell me about your old student... er... lover? Maybe a funny story or even a sad story. I really don't like seeing you all down and depressed there partner. It's about as bad whenever you blew your arm off and had to get it sewn back on." Deidara immediately shot the teen a 'shut up or die' look, making Tobi scoot away from Deidara slightly, "Well? I want to hear a story! I saw a picture of her and BOY is she BEAUTIFUL! I mean, whenever leader first showed me a picture of Sakura, I was speechless!" Gaining a highly annoyed expression, Deidara shot a look to Tobi before a certain story came to mind. Sighing, he shook his head, "All right. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you a story about her." Tobi then gasped and shot his arms into the air playfully, "OH, OH, OH! DEIDARA! I forgot I was supposed to tell you that the hunt for the nine tails has been put on hold!" Deidara's face immediately softened from relief, "Thank goodness... Anyway, ready for that story?" Tobi nodded eagerly and Deidara began to tell the tale...

 _-Deidara's Story/Flashback-_

Grinning as he woke up, Deidara stretched before standing and walking to the kitchen to begin preparing a healthy breakfast for both Sakura and himself both, only to see Sakura already outside and starting her morning exercise drills. Smiling softly, Deidara began to cook as he became lost in thought. Before he ever knew anything, someone was tapping on his shoulder lightly, "Deeeiiiidara... Deiiiiiiiiiidaraaaaaa... DEIDARA!" Jumping back into reality, the sky eyed male looked to the emerald baring female and released a sigh of relief, "Oh, it's just you Sakura." Snorting, Sakura scoffed, "FINALLY!" Looking highly confused at this point, Sakura decided to fill Deidara in on what in the hell she was even speaking about. Sakura grinned deviously before speaking, "You FINALLY called me Sakura and not Seedling!" This caused both Deidara and Sakura to burst into laughter as both began to wash all of the dirtied dished.

Once breakfast was officially over and done with, Sakura walked to the bedroom and began shouting to Deidara as he finished munching on the leftovers from his meal for the morning, "So what are we doing today Deidara?" Grinning he stood up and walked to his and Sakura's room; leaning on the door frame as he spoke, "We will be training at a waterfall." Looking puzzled as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail that sat on the top of her cranium, Sakura got a worried expression, "Will I be getting anymore SCARS from this so called TRAINING Deidara?!" Laughing hysterically, Deidara fanned his hand gently, "No, no. You will see when we get there, but I should tell you this now, yeah. Bring a bathing suit, hm." In all honesty, Deidara and Sakura both needed a break from all of this harsh training. It just so happened that he knew the **_PERFECT_** way to unwind.

After locking _"their"_ door, master and student finally left the home and began their journey. Deidara had already informed the Tsuchikage as to what the two would be doing, which he obviously agreed to almost instantly. It took a whole two days to arrive at their destination and Sakura almost immediately gasped and awed at the sight of the beautiful waterfall that was right in front of their very eyes, "Wow, wow, wow Deidara! This is so BEAUTIFUL, yeah!" Deidara grinned handsomely and nodded, "I know right? Hm." All Sakura could do right now was simply stare at the crystal clear waterfall that cascaded down right in front of their very eyes. Soon enough, the long blonde haired male grinned, "Change into your bathing suit and meet me at the top, yeah."

All Sakura could do was simply nod at her master's demands before walking away to change into a red and white two piece bikini before she began leaping to reach the top of the waterfall as instructed. Once at the summit of the waterfall, Sakura began looking around for her phantom sensei, "Where did he run off to...?" Suddenly, Sakura's petite body was being lifted bridal style into a pair of strong arms and before she could even glance at who it might be, Sakura suddenly heard, "WATCH OUT BELOW, YEAH!"

With that said, Sakura was then launched over the waterfall's summit, screaming bloody murder before landing into the refreshing pool of water that laid below the waterfall. Resurfacing, emerald hues instantly shot up to the top of the waterfall to catch a glimpse of the culprit, only to see Deidara and ONLY Deidara. Sakura scowled angrily before she burst into a harmony of giggles over the entire ordeal. The one mistake Deidara made was looking away for a mere second, only for Sakura to appear behind his muscular frame. A whisper was finally heard coming from Sakura's sweet toned voice, "I'm... going... to kill you, yeah..." All of the color drained from Deidara's tanned complexion as he felt a pair of small, yet strong hands attempt to push his more well built body from the top of the waterfall, causing Deidara to latch onto her child-like hands and drag her down with him.

Once they both surfaced, they both began to laugh hysterically before Sakura suddenly dunked Deidara under the top of the water and submerging him into the depths of the cool water. Once she released his (much larger) head, Deidara surfaced and grinned, of course, it made Sakura worry. Suddenly, Sakura was being lifted once again before Deidara tossed her a ways away from himself, making him laugh hysterically at her facial expression once she surfaced. The two played in the cool water for a few hours more before lunch time came around and the two then exited their happy dream...

 _-End of Deidara's Story/Flashback-_

Tobi grinned behind his mask and laughed as his playful voice then rang out, "Wow partner! Sakura sounds like a bunch of fun!" Deidara then let out a scoff, "If you call a pain in the ass fun, then sure... she was fun." Tobi managed to release a childish giggle, "Sounds to me like you might love Sakura-sis Deidara!" Deidara immediately shot Tobi a dirty glare, "I am NOT in love with Sakura! She's nothing more than a Seedling!" Forgetting that part of the story, Tobi tilted his head, "Huh?" Suddenly freezing, Tobi gained his orders before standing, "Well, I am glad I could cheer you up partner. Even if it was only a little bit!" Tobi then waved as he retreated from his and Deidara's room. Looking down, tears filled Deidara's eyes, "I will always love her more than you can even imagine..."


	12. So Much Time

**Ello lovelies~! I do hope the story is to your liking. I swear that once my keyboard is fixed on my laptop I will be able to write a LOT more since the buttons won't be so sticky X.x**

 **Anyway, PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER VERY SLOWLY TO SOAK IN ALL OF THE EMOTIONS! [I had to listen to a shit ton of sad music to make this chapter -cry-]**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 12: So Much Time...**

It had been so long now... too long, much to Sakura's dismay. _'Why should I even CARE about that BASTARD!?'_ There was a constant ongoing war raging within Sakura's mind and heart. A battle that no doubt, would continue to keep raging on as if this were the fourth great ninja war. Sasuke had decided to take a mission as a means to "cheer" Sakura up considering wherever he went, so did she. Naruto was the team leader on this mission as the three left the village. Sasuke and Naruto walked a bit ahead of Sakura, giving Naruto the perfect timing to speak with Sasuke over Sakura, "So how has she been? I mean, it's been two years since Deidara left the village." Sasuke merely glanced at Naruto and shook his head, "Sakura barely speaks anymore and majority of the time she keeps herself locked in her room..."

This pulled at Naruto's heart strings... Sakura was suffering so much and compared to her, he had the easy life. He now felt horrible for the things he had done to her in the past, but much to Naruto's dismay and for the obvious reason, you can't rewrite history. As nightfall began to appear, Naruto held up his right hand, "All right guys, let's set up camp for the night and go over the mission." Sasuke nodded in agreement, but Sakura did nothing but slowly and sluggishly come to a halt. Sakura's eyes no longer had that fire within them that made Sakura, Sakura.

Once camp was set up, Sakura deemed it fit to skip dinner; which Sasuke was all too familiar with. Naruto noticed how Sakura wasn't eating as she tucked herself away in her sleeping bag for some much needed rest considering she hardly ever got any these days. Sasuke looked at Naruto once Sakura was asleep and sighed, "Let me show you something..." Naruto nodded silently as Sasuke unzipped Sakura's sleeping bag, only to slightly raise her shirt up to show that her bones were unnaturally protruding out of the skin. Naruto's eyes widened and felt like he was going to be sick, "Sasuke... h-how often does s-she eat...?" Sasuke looked down before speaking, "Twice a week if I can even get her to eat..." Naruto's hands were now trembling as Sasuke continued to speak, "You knew this Deidara on a personal level, didn't you Naruto?" Naruto could only nod as Sasuke zipped Sakura's sleeping bag back up, "Yeah, I knew him. What about him?" Sasuke looked over to Sakura and brushed a long strand of hair out of her face, "Tell me about him..." Little did the two know... Sakura had waken up and was now listening.

Sitting back, Naruto released a sigh, "Well, he was extremely kind and really easy to get along with, he was also pretty funny and had a great sense of humor. Loved art with a damn passion too. But more than anything, he loved Sakura with every fiber of his being... That's why none of this makes any sense now..." Sakura then shot up, "THAT BASTARD DID NOT LOVE ME! I WAS A PRIZE! THAT'S ALL! I WAS NOTHING TO HIM!" Tears were now streaming down her porcelain skin as her breathing became somewhat unnatural, making Sasuke's eyes widen, "SAKURA CALM DOWN!" She was weak, pissed, and more than anything; shouldered such a heavy burden all alone. Slamming her fist against the ground, Naruto was getting ready to jump away, but only a small crack in the earth had been made. Her body had grown so weak due to all of the malnutrition she had been forcing upon herself.

Now Naruto was angry. Standing up as Sakura continued to rant, he lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes before swiftly slapping Sakura across the face; effectively shutting her up and putting her in a state of shock that Naruto of all people had just hit her. Slowly turning her head back to Naruto with widened eyes, she then noticed tears falling from his eyes before his head shot up, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF SAKURA!? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO DIE!?" Sakura's bottom lip began to quiver before she placed her face in her hands before beginning to sob. Naruto was far from done though, "YOU ARE A SHINOBI SAKURA! NOT A SPINELESS WEAKLING!"

 _Click, click, zoom, click, click, zoom, click..._ "No way, hm..." Deidara whispered, making Tobi look over to him, "What did you find there partner!?" Deidara was speechless... he had thought he killed every emotion within his heart in order for him to move on in life, but this... THIS was completely unexpected. Tobi looked over towards Deidara with such a highly confused expression as he began to scratch at his short messy spiked locks. Deidara then let out a rather loud sneeze, making Tobi laugh a bit childishly, "You know what they say partner! When you sneeze it means someone is talking about you!" Deidara sniffled and wiped his nose, "Yeah, yeah, hm."

 ** _"ACHOO!"_** Was all Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura heard before the silence of night once again sat into place. Sakura's eyes widened, she KNEW that sneeze undoubtedly as she shot out of her sleeping bag, her hair now cascading down to her knees considering she hadn't really cared to keep up with such a trivial thing as maintaining her hair. _'Kurama, please, lend me some of your chakra to make me look presentable...'_ The nine tailed fox's tails swished playfully as a grin could be seen, _'Anything for you Sakura.'_ Once Sakura had obtained enough chakra she looked like her normal self again before she began fishing for a kunai, "Where in the fuck is- Ah, there it is..." Sakura then grabbed her hair by hips length and sliced the remaining off. _'Kurama, find Deidara and speak to him... Please...'_ Kurama nodded at Sakura's request, fully understanding the task at hand.

Deidara sat there on his clay bird highly conflicted at the moment whenever a certain voice shot into his head, _'Long time no see Deidara...'_ Deidara's eyes immediately widened, _'K-Kurama?'_ The demon fox spirit rolled his eyes and his sarcasm began to show, _'No, it's your fairy god mother. Yes you dunce, it is Kurama.'_ Deidara obtained an annoyed facial expression, _'What do you want Kurama, hm?'_ Kurama released an immensely heavy sigh before speaking, _'Listen, as of now; I actually hate your fucking guts and could care less whether you died here and now or not.'_ Okay, now Deidara just appeared over the TOP pissed off and Tobi backed away slowly as the mental conversation continued, _'However Deidara, Sakura needs you. She has been punishing HERSELF ever since you left. Rarely eats or sleeps, etc... even someone as stupid as you should get what I mean.'_ Deidara let out a scoff noise, _'She's a weak little girl, do you honestly believe I could LOVE someone as weak as her, HM!?'_ A moment of silence went by before Kurama gave a one worded answer, _'Yes.'_

To say the least, this answer shocked the hell out of Deidara, but... "Damn it all to hell, hm!" Tobi looked so confused as he tilted his head, "Uh, partner...?" Deidara's clay creation then began to shoot downwards towards Sakura as Tobi clung to the tail of the bird hollering the whole way down, "WHAAAAAAAA!" Before landing, Deidara made his clay creation _POOF_ away, causing Tobi to be hurled right into the middle of Team 7's camp. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at this goofy teen; but to Sakura, he was goofy but highly adorable and lovable. Shooting up, Tobi noticed Sakura almost instantly and rushed to her, "OH, OH, OH! YOU MUST BE SAKURA-SIS!" Sakura rapidly blinked her eyes in confusion, "Um...sis...?" Tobi nodded eagerly and gave two thumbs up, "Yeah, yeah! You are Sakura-sis! The nine tails Jinchuuriki!"

Naruto and Sasuke both shot in front of Sakura due to the cloak he wore; the same black cloak with red clouds. Naruto was the first to begin barking, "What do you Akatsuki SCUM want!?" Tobi tapped his mask, "I don't think I was talking to you. So excuuuuse me~!" Tobi sang as he walked right through Naruto, "Sakura-sis! Deidara is here! He cries a lot because you're not around and he misses you SO much! But SHHHHHH don't tell him I told y-" Suddenly out of nowhere his voice appeared... and to say the least, he did not sound happy at all. No, on the contrary, he sounded pissed the fuck off, "TOBI... YOU'RE DEAD!" Tobi quickly clung to Sakura who was so damn confused at this moment, all she could do was hug back and gently pat his head, "You're a good boy aren't you Tobi...?" Tobi glanced up to see one of the sweetest smiles he had ever witnessed in his entire life, "I-I try to be Sakura-sis... I make Deidara mad a lot with how happy I am some times."

Sakura's eyes became dull and lifeless once again as she lowered her head, "Yeah... he used to get angry at me a lot..." Tobi instantly noticed the dramatic change in Sakura's mood and his face fell (behind his mask of course) heavily, as if a large burden were now placed on his shoulders. Sakura looked towards Naruto and Sasuke, "It's about time I stopped running..." She then mentally spoke to Kurama, _'Please forgive me Kurama...'_ Kurama's eyes widened, he knew exactly what she meant... _'SAKURA! NO!'_ Sakura shook her head and took Tobi's hands within her own, "I'm ready..." Tobi tilted his head like a confused puppy trying to understand the human language, "Ready for what Sakura-sis?" That's when Deidara's dull and lifeless voice spoke up, "To have her tailed beast extracted, yeah..."

Naruto, Sasuke, and oddly Tobi all looked shocked before Tobi threw his arms in the air, "WHAAA! NOOOO! WE CAN'T KILL SAKURA-SIS!" Deidara shot Tobi a glare, "THIS IS OUR MISSION, YEAH!" Tobi roughly shook his head, "NO, NO, NO! I REFUSE TO DO IT DEIDARA!" Clenching his fists tightly, tears began to stream down Deidara's face, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT TO KILL THE WOMAN I LOVE, HM!?" Sakura placed a kind and gentle hand on Tobi's hand as a sad smile appeared on her face, making Tobi focus on the words she now spoke, "Tobi... Like I said earlier... It's about time I stopped running... I accept this... especially if it means I do not have to go another day in this shinobi world... with a broken heart... that cannot be mended..." Sakura then ran her fingers through his hair, tousling it slightly before she turned with an emotionless face towards Deidara and began walking.

The moment she stopped by Deidara's side, facing the opposite direction, a miserable tone rang out, "Just knock me out...yeah..." Deidara's eyes widened immensely as his hands began to tremble. Shaking her head, Sakura then turned to Naruto and Sasuke before remembering something from long ago... _'I'm not a child anymore, I won't make the same mistake twice...'_ Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she ran towards Sasuke and Naruto before wrapping her arms around both of them and began to whisper, "Naruto, Sasuke, I love you both so much... please... please do not hold this decision against me..." Taking a shaky breath, Sakura then continued, "Naruto... become the Hokage... It's always been your dream. So do not ever go back on your word, yeah..." Naruto began sobbing and nodded into Sakura's shoulder while Sakura then turned her attention to Sasuke, "Sasuke... these eyes I possess are yours, yeah... take them back just in case... and never lose the pride in the Uchiha name..." Sasuke lowered his head into Sakura's shoulder too and wept as Sakura kissed the tops of both Naruto's and Sasuke's heads, "Remember I will love both of you always..."

With that, Sakura's arms slowly fell from both men and Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Those eyes are yours now Sakura... I cannot take them..." Smiling sadly, Sakura gave the look for Sasuke to knock her out. Nodding, Sasuke looked away before roughly striking Sakura rough and hard on the back of the head, efficiently knocking her out. Sasuke quickly caught Sakura's motionless form and picked her up bridal style before walking over to Deidara gritting his teeth as he handed her tiny frame to the Akatsuki member, "Her death is on your hands..." Deidara's eyes widened as he took Sakura's unconscious form. Tobi walked over to Deidara with his hey bowed down low, sniffles and tears could clearly be heard and seen as Tobi turned away from Deidara to raise his mask to wipe his nose and eyes before placing the mask right over his face again.

Deidara motioned for Tobi to take Sakura's sleeping form, which he gladly did and once he took her, his eyes widened, "S-She's so light..." Sasuke, at the moment who was consoling the sobbing Naruto, glanced over to Tobi, "She's been starving herself in hopes that she would die... I had to force her to eat..." Tobi's hands began to shake uncontrollably, "W-When was t-the last time s-she ate...?" Sasuke shrugged sadly, "Probably a week and a half ago..." Tobi instantly laid Sakura's body down gently, only to turn to a bush facing away from everyone, raise his mask, and begin vomiting. Deidara looked dead eyed and lifeless, almost as if he were one of Sasori's puppets as he tossed one of the clay birds he had made to the ground. Enlarging it, he slowly picked up Sakura's frail body and walked up onto his creation, "Tobi... let's go..."

Nodding, Tobi wiped his mouth before placing his mask back over his face and sluggishly walked up onto the clay bird. Turning to Naruto and Sasuke, Tobi could only manage to choke out a whisper, "I'm so sorry... Forgive us..." With that, the clay creation took flight to the sky as Deidara sat down and held Sakura close to him as tightly as he possibly could without crushing her and finally, his heart had shattered as he began to sob. Tobi could only look sympathetically at Deidara as they flew towards Amegakure and with each passing moment, they grew closer to Sakura's demise...

 _ **[To be continued...]**_

 _ **[[A/N: Please leave me a comment and tell me what you are thinking about the story so far! Thanks for all of the support so far!]]**_


	13. It CAN'T Be Done!

**Hello lovelies~! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to post new chapters, it has been super hard to type while using a temporary keyboard! This chapter is a bit short, please forgive me! I still haven't gotten my keyboard fixed!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 13: It CAN'T Be Done!**

Unconscious still, Sakura laid motionless in Deidara's muscular arms while Tobi sat on the back of the clay creation Deidara had made pouting and sniffling due to Deidara's decision. Slightly turning his head towards the blonde bomber, Tobi sighed heavily before uttering a single word, "Partner..." Deidara glanced back at Tobi and released a heavy sigh as well before speaking, "What is it...hm...?" From the way Deidara was clinging to Sakura, Tobi just knew he had to ask, "Do you really plan on going through with this...?" Gritting his teeth, Deidara averted his gaze back to Sakura, "I don't have a say in the matter...hm..."

Abruptly standing, Tobi balled his hands into tightly clenched fists, "BUT YOU LOVE SAKURA-SIS! YOU EVEN SAID IT YOURSELF DEIDARA!" Deidara's jaw was now beginning to become sore due to how tightly his teeth were clamped together, "I JUST SAID I DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THE MATTER, TOBI! WHAT IN THE HELL ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, HM!? THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL RIGHT AND DANDY, YEAH!?" Tobi was taken back by Deidara's words and slumped back down against the clay bird before muttering out, "But you are your own person partner... You are more than capable of thinking for yourself... I don't want to see Sakura-sis die... She... makes you happy partner. Sakura-sis brings you love..." Tobi's voice slowly trailed off, waiting for his words to really sink in.

Looking down, Deidara shielded his sky blue orbs from view as he shakily spoke, "I-I am aware Tobi... however... it's either her... or us..." That was a difficult ultimatum for not only Deidara, but Tobi as well. Tobi looked down towards the ground that was, at the moment, passing them by, "If I were truly given the choice... I'd pick Sakura-sis's life over my very own..." Deidara's eyes widened immensely at this comment as he slowly but surly turned his head to look at Tobi, "So... you'd pick her living over yourself living, hm...?" Tobi merely gave a single nod towards the ground, but Deidara knew it was directed towards him, "In fact, I'd gladly give my life if it meant saving Sakura-sis." Deidara turned his cold and hardened gaze back forward as he spoke these words Tobi would never forget, "Not all of us are as selfless, righteous and chivalrous as you are Tobi, yeah..."

The rest of the trip to Amegakure was completely silent and highly uncomfortable for all that were conscious at the moment as Deidara thought what Tobi had said, but before the two even knew it, they had landed in front of the Akatsuki tower and thoughts began racing through Deidara's mind, 'How can I possibly kill the woman I love, yeah...' Standing was all Deidara could do, leaving Sakura for Tobi to gently pick up. Not only Deidara, but Tobi as well felt as if they had doomed not only Sakura, but themselves as well. Deidara supposed he deserved all of this as he slowly walked beside Tobi, who merely stared at Sakura's unconscious form with pain and sorrow clearly written in his eyes as he held onto her. Deidara supposed that was the look he should have had instead of being cold and clearly cut off from the world.

The leader of the Akatsuki slowly emerged from the shadows as both Deidara and Tobi entered the spacious room, "Good work Deidara and Tobi. I believe congratulations are in order for this retrieval. Not even Itachi could bring her back." Deidara's and Tobi's hazed filled expressions shifted to the ground as if it were the most interesting and important object to be gazing at, at the moment before Tobi spoke, "Honestly leader... She came on her very own free will so that she wouldn't be plagued by Deidara's presence any further." Tobi's voice gained a certain degree of venom laced with each and every word he spoke, which Deidara clearly knew was directed to not only himself, but the leader as well for sentencing Sakura to her death.

Raising an eyebrow, the leader scoffed, clearly not amused by Tobi's tone of voice, "I see. So you have taken a great liking towards this Jinchuuriki. Would I be wrong in my analysis Tobi?" Tobi shook his head slowly, "You are correct leader... Sakura-sis etched her way not only into my heart, but Deidara's as well. Is there NO way you can not take the nine tailed fox from Sakura-sis!?" Deidara looked up hopefully whenever leader's words brought him right back down, "This must be done to gain peace world wide. So I shall say this in advance... I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Now... hand the Jinchuuriki over to me at once."

Tobi's grip on Sakura tightened slightly as Deidara remembered his little _"talk"_ with Tobi while flying all the way back after retrieving Sakura, _"So... you'd pick her living over yourself living, hm...?" Tobi merely gave a single nod towards the ground, but Deidara knew it was directed towards him, "In fact, I'd gladly give my life if it meant saving Sakura-sis." Deidara turned his cold and hardened gaze back forward as he spoke these words Tobi would never forget, "Not all of us are as selfless, righteous and chivalrous as you are Tobi, yeah..."_

He knew, he CLEARLY knew what he was in for whenever he had been forced to join the Akatsuki after losing his battle with Itachi. Life would no longer be simple, nor would there be flowers and rainbows. The most painful part of all of this was the fact that he no longer had the option of having a happy ending. That right was taken from him the moment he decided his life... was more important than Sakura's...

"Hand the nine tail's Jinchuuriki over NOW Tobi." Leader shouted impatiently, causing Tobi to jump slightly. Looking down he smiled sadly at Sakura before regrettably handing Sakura over. The leader noticed how light Sakura was and looked up at Deidara before shaking his head to clear his thoughts before nodding, "All right, I shall now summon each and every member to join in on extracting the nine tailed fox from the Jinchuuriki." Deidara was now seething, but Tobi beat him to the punch, "HER NAME IS SAKURA! NOT JINCHUURIKI!" The leader rose an eyebrow, "So it would seem. I will be calling all members now, so be ready." The only thing Deidara and Tobi could do was merely nod at the man whom called himself the leader.

Once every member of the Akatsuki had assembled, the leader's Rinnegan filled gaze remained bland and unchanged as he held up the sign to begin, "This will take roughly three to four days so stay aware of your physical bodies." A Sharingan filled gaze directed towards Sakura... he knew this girl and had been protecting her from the shadows for as long as he could remember under the orders of the third Hokage. Clearing his throat, Itachi decided to voice his opinion, "If I may speak freely leader..." Itachi paused momentarily, officially gaining the leader's attention before continuing to speak, "Shouldn't the eight tails go before the nine tails...?" Itachi hoped that this would buy Sakura a bit more time.

Raising both of his eyebrows, the leader shook his head, "We no longer have the luxury nor the time to waste by simply extracting the tailed beasts in their correct order by the number of their tails." Not only Itachi, but Deidara and Tobi hoped that the excuse Itachi had made would keep Sakura safe until one of them could effectively release her and plan her escape. However, their dreams were quickly stomped on and crushed once the leader spoke those words, "Now let us begin..." Leader's voice came out so stern, distant and cold as he made the correct hand sings to begin the process to extract the nine tailed fox from Sakura's body.

The leader placed Sakura's frail body in front of the humanoid appearing statue, known as the Gedo Statue before turning and jumping back up onto one of the fingers and making hand signs, "SEALING JUTSU: NINE PHANTOM DRAGONS!" Tobi looked over at Deidara and then saw something he would never forget as each and every member now held up the correct hand signs to help aid their leader with sucking the nine tails out of Sakura. What he saw was nothing to make fun of nor to tell everyone about; he saw Deidara trembling as tears now streamed down his partner's face like a waterfall of misery that could not be contained.

 _-One Day Later-_

Deidara's mental state was rapidly going downhill as he watched the love of his life being sacrificed for what the leader called "the greater good". Tobi noticed Deidara and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder whenever Deidara's hand shot up and slapped Tobi's comforting hand away from him, "Don't touch me...hm..." Deidara muttered with bland eyes that appeared so lost. Tobi slowly lowered his hand back to his side as tears began to flow down his own cheeks. He didn't know what else to do at this point. How was he supposed to comfort someone who was hurting that badly...?

All of a sudden, the leader's voice spoke up, "It seems this may take longer than three to four days." Hidan shot his violet gaze towards the leader, "Why the hell is that!?" Pein scowled slightly and directed his gaze towards the foul mouthed Akatsuki member, "Simple. It is because the nine tailed fox refuses to part with it's Jinchuuriki." Hidan let out a scoff, "Damned fox!"

No one knew the entire time, Deidara was being spoken to, no, better yet, being cursed by the same thing they were trying to rip out of Sakura. _'DEIDARA YOU HAVE INFURIATED ME!'_ Kurama yelled angrily, causing Deidara to flinch slightly as tears continued to stream down his face; yet never replied to Kurama. _'WHY DID SHE LOVE A LOW LIFE LIKE YOU!?'_ Finally Deidara snapped, "I DON'T KNOW KURAMA, HM!" Each and every Akatsuki member turned to Deidara in utter confusion while Kurama continued to rant, _'YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DO NOT LOVE SAKURA!'_ By now, Deidara was sobbing and Tobi looked extremely worried at his partner, "SHUT UP KURAMA J-JUST GO AWAY!" All of the members glanced towards one another wondering if Deidara was now going insane.

 _-Two Days Since Start-_

Nausea was all he felt... well, and weak in the legs. Tobi had been watching over Deidara this entire time whenever the unthinkable came to pass. Tobi's arms suddenly dropped to his side limply and Pein shot a glare at Tobi, "TOBI! CONTINUE THE JUTSU!" He said nothing in return to the leader of the organization he had longed to join. Suddenly, Tobi was gone thanks to his Uchiha bloodline and Deidara was so out of it that he collapsed; falling backward until his body hit the ground with a loud and hard _'THUD'._

Reappearing, Tobi quickly retrieved not only Sakura's body but Deidara's as well. Tobi then grinned behind his orange mask, "You know leader. I don't think I like you anymore! So I will hide Sakura-sis AND Deidara!" Pein's eyes widened as Tobi flipped the leader off and pointed his eye at Sakura and Deidara, "KAMUI!" Just then both bodies were sucked into his space time dimension; causing Pein's eye to twitch with anger as Tobi waved in a goofy manner, "Oooookaaaay~! See you later~!" Tobi then used the Kamui on himself, causing him to vanish into his space time dimension as well...


	14. Deidara

**Heyo darlings~! This chapter is exclusively Deidara's life!**

 **So without any further distractions,**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena!**

 **Chapter 14: Deidara**

Ishara and Dedima Iwa were excited to be having their first child considering they planned to have at least two or three children in their lives. Ishara had long midnight black hair and dark green eyes while her husband, Dedima, had short blonde hair and sky blue orbs to boot. It was Ishara's ninth month of pregnancy as she looked over at Dedima, "You know, we still haven't come up with a name, yeah." Dedima was conflicted about this as well as he sat there contemplating baby boy names.

Finally after hours of brain storming, Ishara shot her eyes up, "What about Ishima?" Dedima shook his head, "No... that just doesn't sound right..." Ishara scowled slightly until she felt her water break, "DEDIMA IT'S TIME, HM!" Dedima's eyes widened and quickly retrieved the bag Ishara had packed for the hospital before hoisting his pregnant wife up.

 _-At The Hospital-_

"IT HURTS, YEAH!" Ishara shouted in pure agony whenever Dedima's eyes widened, "I've got it! Deidara, hm!" Ishara's eyes widened before smiling at her husband, "Deidara... I like it, yeah." Ishara's labor took a whole twenty four hours before a beautiful baby boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes was born, "Dedima... He's so beautiful..." The doctor took the screaming child over for his first bath and once that was done, he brought baby Deidara over to his mother, "Congratulations are in order Mister and Misses Iwa, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy. What will his name be?" Ishara smiled softly doctor, "Deidara Iwa..." Writing the name down on the birth certificate, the doctor then left the family.

 _-Three Years Later-_

"Deidara! Why would you break my vase!" Ishara roared as the three year old backed up slowly with tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to mommy, yeah..." Hearing the whole commotion, Dedima walked out and sighed as he shook his head before ruffling Deidara's hair, "Watch where you're running next time, all right Deidara?" Deidara nodded and sniffled as Ishara shot a death glare at her husband, "He can't just get off so easily Dedima, hm!" Deidara instantly ran behind his father, not wanting to be yelled at anymore as Dedima sighed heavily, "You can't just keep yelling at him Ishara. I think our little man has learned his lesson, don't you agree Deidara, hm?" Nodding his head almost instantly, Dedima grinned at his son cheerfully, "Wonderful, yeah!"

Just as Ishara was about to yell again, a man from the hidden stone ANBU unit appeared, "Dedima, Ishara, you have been summoned for an ANBU mission. Both nodding, Dedima picked up Deidara, who clung to his father happily as he picked up one of Deidara's bags just in case they should be summoned for a mission before the two left. Ishara looked at Deidara and scowled, "We will speak more about what happened when your father and I return." Deidara squeaked and clung tighter to his father whenever Dedima came to a halt, "Will you drop it Ishara?! It was JUST a vase, hm! We should be thankful he didn't get injured!" Just as Ishara was about to say something, they reached the Tsuchikage's office and entered.

Kneeling, Deidara was sat down to kneel as well; making the Tsuchikage laugh gently. Looking up, Dedima grinned, "You summoned us for a mission Lord Tsuchikage?" The Tsuchikage nodded lightly, "Yes, we hear the hidden leaf has been taking down a good deal of our other ANBU members. We need you two to go and settle the score. Understood?" Dedima's eyes widened, "Just two of us Lord Tsuchikage...?" The small elderly man nodded, "Correct. Now, please place your masks on and be ready to head out." Ishara nodded, "Yes lord Tsuchikage." Dedima didn't understand at all as to why Ishara was currently treating Deidara the way she was.

Clearing his throat, Dedima looked up, "Lord Tsuchikage, Deidara has no other family members, hm. Who shall he stay with...?" The Tsuchikage rubbed his chin slightly before nodding, "He will stay with me. Will that be suitable?" Dedima nodded his head with a smile, "Thank you lord Tsuchikage, that brings me much comfort to know our Deidara will be taken care of while we are away, hm." Looking over to Deidara, he already knew what the outcome of this would be, so he brought Deidara in for a tight embrace as tears slid down his face slowly, "B-Be good for the Tsuchikage Deidara... am I understood...?" Deidara nodded slightly, fully acknowledging his father's words, "Yes daddy, hm."

 _-Nine Years Later-_

"DEIDARA!" The Tsuchikage yelled at the twelve year old chunnin, "WHAT OLD MAN, HM!" The Tsuchikage got an annoyed facial expression, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU BRAT!?" Deidara honestly hadn't heard a single word, "NO I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, YEAH!" Sighing extremely heavily, the Tsuchikage rubbed each side of his temples tenderly, "I said as of TODAY you are a JONIN!" Shrugging, Deidara stuck his pinky finger into his ear, twisting it back and forth as if he didn't care.

The Tsuchikage now wished he hadn't sent BOTH of Deidara's parents to their death because Deidara was working him to an "early" grave. Looking at Deidara he rolled his shoulders back, "You have heard about the new treaty the leaf and the stone have been working on, correct?" Deidara shoved his hands into his pockets before shrugging, "Yeah, I guess, hm." The Tsuchikage gained an annoyed expression, "Then tell me what will happen in one years time DEIDARA." Deidara sighed heavily and blew some of his bangs out of his face, "We will be taking one person from the leaf and train them in our methods of training. Though, I can't honestly say I understand or care, hm. There is nothing sublime or artistic about this."

Fanning Deidara away as a way of dismissing him, Deidara rolled his eyes and stood up before leaving to head back home. As Deidara walked, he began to try to think HARD to try and remember who his actual parents were. When he tried to remember, he could see everything up to their necks before everything went blank. Without paying attention due to concentrating so hard, something light ran into him, jerking Deidara back into reality, "HEY WATCH IT, HM!" Deidara then heard HER annoying voice, "Big brother Deidara!" Deidara internally groaned, "What Kurotsuchi, hm?" Kurotsuchi and Deidara had been raised as family members ever since he had been left by his parents in the Tsuchikage's care.

Kurotsuchi swiftly grabbed Deidara's hand so that he couldn't get away from her, "Kurotsuchi, I'm busy. Can't you go bother someone else, hm?" Kurotsuchi puffed her cheeks out, "You're so mean big brother Deidara!" Deidara internally rolled his eyes, "You say that every time you see me, yeah." The short black haired girl scowled, "Then it must be true big brother! Everyone has to repeat themselves a million times before they are ACTUALLY acknowledged by you!" Deidara gained an annoyed facial expression, "WELL, then it must be because people aren't worth acknowledging, yeah!"

Coming to a stop, Kurotsuchi's face softened, "You still can't remember them... can you big brother..." Deidara's sky blue orbs shot down to look at the ground, "No... I can remember what their body's looked like... but the minute I try to remember their face's... it just becomes black as if my mind doesn't want me remembering who my real parents really are, yeah..." Kurotsuchi brought Deidara in for a tight embrace, "So... did you hear grandfather's decision...?" A blush crossed Kurotsuchi's face, causing Deidara to lift an eyebrow, "Decision, hm?" Kurotsuchi nodded, "Yeah. Since we aren't blood related, he said you and I are to be married whenever we turn eighteen."

Eye twitch, twitch, twitch, and twitch, "What did you just say, yeah..." Deidara's voice rang out with a certain degree of venom laced within his voice. Nodding, Kurotsuchi smiled and leaned close to Deidara, "I wanted this big brother Deidara..." Deidara felt entirely grossed out by the way Kurotsuchi had just said that, "Yeah... not going to happen, hm." Deidara swiftly pushed Kurotsuchi away from him, causing her to stomp her foot, "Deidara! This IS going to happen! Why do you keep running away from me!?" Deidara groaned out of sheer disgust, "THIS is EXACTLY why I keep running from you, hm!"

Gritting his teeth, Deidara turned back around swiftly to head back to the Tsuchikage all while thinking, _'Like HELL I will marry that brat Kurotsuchi! HELL. NO. HM!'_ Clenching his fists tightly, Deidara entered the Tsuchikage's office without knocking at all, slamming the door open in the process; making the Tsuchikage just about jump out of his skin, "Oh Deidara, it's just you." Deidara scowled with all of the hatred in the world, "NO!" The Tsuchikage rose an eyebrow, "No what?" Deidara shook his head, trying to contain all of his rage. Let's just say this was a sad excuse of an attempt as he grit his pearly white teeth together, "I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. KUROTSUCHI. HM!"

Just what the Tsuchikage needed! A rebellious teenager with a hot temper, "Deidara, you will do as I instruct. Kurotsuchi will make a fine wife for you. Now, I want to hear no more over the matter, you are dismissed." Deidara was now seeing red as he shoved his hands into his clay pouches. Luckily for the Tsuchikage, a pair of ANBU members noticed this and quickly tackled Deidara to the ground. As soon as Deidara hit the ground, he released an _'OOOOPH!'_

Turning his head to look at the two ANBU members, Deidara noticed one had long black hair and the other had short blonde hair, _'Strange, yeah... I feel like I have seen them before, hm...'_ Coming out of his thoughts, Deidara pushed the two off of him, "Get off of me, yeah..." Standing, he could only steal one last glance at the two before walking out of the Tsuchikage's office. The ANBU with blonde hair sighed, "That was close, too close, yeah..." The other ANBU with long black hair scoffed, "What an unruly bastard, hm." Snapping his head, the blonde ANBU agent sounded pissed off royally, "Do not speak about our son that way Ishara!" Ishara rolled her eyes, "I never wanted THAT child."

Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, something didn't feel right... "BIG BROTHER DEIDARA!" Groaning, Deidara quickly vanished from Kurotsuchi, causing her to blink rapidly, "Where did he go...?" Appearing at an abandoned temple, Deidara began his dirty work. Creating explosives were his specialty and he honestly could care less who they were for or what they were used for. Hearing a knock at the temple entrance, Deidara stood and wiped any clay that had been left on him before making his way to the front.

"I heard you were the one who creates and sells explosives." Nodding Deidara waved the blonde haired male from the Hidden Mist village over, "This way, hm." The male followed Deidara and he stole a glance back at the male... he looked exactly like... well... he looked like Deidara. Something then happened, that Deidara wish hadn't happened... a Hidden Stone headband then fell from the male's pants, making the man's eyes go wide and chuckle, "Had to take one down before I got her-" Deidara held his hand up, "Shut up... and get out, hm..." Deidara then threw a few C1 explosives at the man before holding his pointer and middle finger up, "HA!" Exploding, the male then laid there on the ground, "My... you've grown up to be a fine shinobi... my... son..." Deidara's eyes widened immensely as he fell to his knees.

Holding his hands up to his face, his vision became blurry with tears, "What... what have I done, yeah...?" An extremely loud yell then escaped the broken teen's mouth in sheer agony before the long black haired woman appeared and gasped whenever she saw her husband dead on the ground, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DEIDARA, HM!?" He no longer cared... hell he didn't even know this woman. So, he simply disposed of her as well, except her last words were something he would never forget, "You... my son... should have died at... birth..." Now Deidara was enraged as he grabbed his detonating clay and made the entire temple explode to the degree that you could no longer tell that there had even been a temple to begin with...


	15. Written On Her Face

**Hello everyone! UGH! I SERIOUSLY cannot WAIT for my laptop to be fixed!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 15: Written On Her Face**

Sakura's eyes finally fluttered open to see Tobi standing over her with joy clear in his eyes, "Tobi...?" Tobi nodded eagerly, "I'm glad you're awake Sakura-sis! Deidara still hasn't woken up yet though..." Sakura didn't even glance towards Deidara as she slowly sat up from where she had been laying, "Where are we Tobi...?" Tobi cutely clapped his hands together and smiled brightly, "Ah! We are in my space time dimension Sakura-sis!" Not much shocked her anymore as she stared out into the distance with eyes full of hurt, "I see..."

To say the least, Tobi didn't know how to console someone in this much pain that wasn't physical. Sitting beside Sakura, Tobi turned his head so that he could look at her face as Sakura slowly turned her head to look at him, "Why... why didn't you just let me die..." Tobi's face fell; he was usually so cute and goofy... but this... he didn't even know how to handle this, nor did he know what to even say to Sakura at this point in time.

Keeping her eyes on Tobi she stood up, "Tobi... tell Deidara that I died..." Tobi's eyes widened and he gasped dramatically, "But why Sakura-sis!?" Sakura shook her head, "Maybe it's because that's how I feel..." The goofy teenager glanced to Deidara and noticed he was still unconscious whenever he rose his hand to his mask to grasp it before slowly taking it off so that Sakura could see his face.

Dropping the mask, Sakura looked up to see Tobi's real face and smiled gently, "Come here Tobi..." Tobi came in front of the medical kunoichi and knelt down, only for Sakura to raise her hand to push her medical ninjutsu through it to fix what had been damaged, "What village are you from Tobi?" He just couldn't find himself to lie to the female who had cared for him like a big sister should; better yet, Sakura was more or less mother material, "Well... I..." Sakura slightly tilted her head at Tobi before he took a deep breath, "Well... you see... I came from the Leaf Village..."

Sakura's emerald orbs widened immensely, "W-What...?" Tobi then nodded slowly, "My real name isn't even Tobi..." This was a LOT of intelligence but she would never turn this sweet teenager over to Ibiki, "So, what is your real name then?" The masked teen looked down and looked away, "O-Obito Uchiha..."

Sakura's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head before taking a deep breath to relax her body, all while in deep thought, _'So if he is REALLY Obito then he's OLDER than me and he is Kakashi-Sensei's old teammate!'_ Nodding at this, Sakura smiled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Obito. How come you have lied to the entire Akatsuki then about your ag-" Sakura was swiftly cut off and Obito swiftly placed his mask back on as groaning could be heard coming from Deidara.

"Ah man, what in the hell happened, hm?" Deidara sat up, but didn't look around just yet. Sakura gave Obito a pleading look and he nodded, respecting Sakura's wishes before using the Kamui to teleport her not close, but not far away from the Leaf Village. Obito had grown extremely fond of Sakura, so if she wished to be claimed as dead, he would do just that.

Finally turning his head, Deidara noticed Obito and groaned, "Tobi, where in the hell are we, yeah?" It was like repeating himself all over again, "Howdy partner! Oh here? This is my time space dimension! You got **_REALLY_** sick the second day of extracting the nine tails and just collapsed!" Sakura's word then echoed throughout his head, _"Tobi... tell Deidara that I died..."_

Soaking in all of the information he had just been given, Deidara then shot Tobi a look, "WHERE IS SAKURA, HM!?" Flinching slightly whenever Deidara yelled at him, Tobi then cleared his throat, "Well... you see, it went kind of like this!" Tobi tried mimicking what Sakura had originally said to him, but he simply just couldn't so he waited for Deidara to "explode" at him first; which in all honesty, didn't take too long. "JUST SPIT IT OUT, YEAH!" Jumping slightly, Tobi allowed his head to drop in defeat, "Sakura-sis... um... well, you see it went like this; uh... Sakura-sis... uh... died..."

The moment Deidara heard these words his eyes widened and filled with tears, "No... STOP FUCKING WITH ME TOBI!" Tobi flinched as tears began to fall from his eyes, "I-I'm sorry partner, p-please don't be mad at me." Shooting up from where he stood, it was obvious that Deidara hadn't completely healed from his sickness as of yet as he began to stumble back and forth, "TOBI! HELP ME, HM! I WILL GET REVENGE!"Tobi's eyes shot up, "AND WHO GIVES _YOU_ THE RIGHT TO AVENGE HER WHEN YOU AND I WERE THE ONE'S WHO BROUGHT HER HERE!?" By this point, Tobi's voice was slowly but surely becoming Obito's original voice; causing Deidara's eyes to narrow at him, "WHO ARE YOU, HM!?"

Obito was now swearing under his breath for allowing his emotions to get the better of him, yet cleared his throat, "What are you talking about partner?" Tobi's cheerful and playful voice swiftly came back into play and Deidara could only eye Obito suspiciously, "Well you seem stupid enough to be Tobi, hm." At that moment, Obito released a breath he had been holding for an extremely long time and went back into character. Holding two thumbs up Obito happily sang out the same way he did the first time he had ever said this to Deidara, "Only you and I would know this Deidara!"

Deidara rose an eyebrow at Obito before he continued, "Ah, what's the rush? We're trying to find one of the tailed beasts but we don't even know where it is! What's it going to hurt if we kick back for a bit? By the way... which one are we after again?" Obito then mimicked Deidara's angry sounding tone, "THE THREE TAILS!" Thinking he was doing an awesome job, he just had to throw this in, "First we find it, then we catch it; just leave it to Tobi, okie dokie?"

Hoping he wouldn't go any further was futile whenever he heard Obito gasp, "Deidara! Get a look at this..." Obito then paused to mimic Deidara's grumpy voice again, "Hm...?" Obito secretly grinned behind his mask as Deidara's eye began to twitch, "That looks exactly like your work doesn't it? Could it be that your art style is... a ripoff?" After hearing that, Deidara KNEW Tobi was... well, Tobi as he began to seethe, "Tobi..." Obito straightened up and squeaked a bit before Deidara continued, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Obito then began to run away from Deidara hollering, "WHAAAA!"

 _-With Sakura-_

Sakura finally exited out of the time space dimension and hit the ground hard, gashing her knee open in the process, "Son of a!" The pink haired kunoichi swore out and held her knee in agony before her ears caught wind of two familiar voices. "We are going to have to tell granny Tsunade, ya know..." Naruto sniffled out before beginning to cry all over again, making Sasuke sigh heavily and nod, "Yeah, I'm aware Nar-" Sasuke then froze, making Naruto look up at Sasuke's face as if he had seen a ghost, "Sasuke...?" Sasuke didn't know how, but there she was, "S-Sakura..."

Naruto's gaze suddenly snapped towards the direction Sasuke had been staring at only to see Sakura on the ground healing her knee. He didn't even think twice before bolting towards Sakura and practically tackle her in a bone crushing hug, "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! You're alive!" Naruto lowered his head to nuzzle it into Sakura's neck.

Sakura smiled softly and stroked Naruto's, as she called it, Minato hair while chuckling softly, "I'm okay Naruto... but boy, I sure am hungry though!" Sasuke's head snapped up in confusion at Sakura's choice of words all while thinking, _'Something must have happened to cheer her up to the point where she would willingly eat and announce that she WAS hungry.'_

Looking up, Sakura smiled at Sasuke and motioned him to come closer. Doing as he was told, Sasuke walked until she was right in front of Sakura and knelt down; still confused over the entire matter until Sakura wrapped her hand around Sasuke's head, placing her hand on his soft and spiky black locks before bringing him into her neck as well; causing Sasuke to begin crying against her shoulder as well.

Once all of the crying subsided and Sakura wiped any and all tears that currently slid down their faces, she smiled gently at the two, "Hey, I'm here now, hm..." Sasuke noticed the odd accent that Sakura was now using and turned his Sharingan on just to make sure that this WAS Sakura. Turning her head, Sakura laughed, "Oh the accent, yeah?" Sasuke nodded his head before Sakura began to explain, "Well, I WAS in Iwagakure for six years! I try to suppress it, but I slip up sometimes. I suppose..." Sakura's voice then trailed off slightly, "Deidara's accent... must have rubbed off on me..."

Both boys found this plausible and nodded before Naruto shot up, "Ichiraku is on me Sakura!" Sakura giggled softly and smiled brightly at Naruto's words, "I'd like that Naruto! Well, as long as you are paying." Naruto nodded almost instantly, "Anything for you Sakura, ya know!? But, can we make it a date?" Standing up, Sakura took a hold of both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands just so they all could walk hand in hand as a light, saddened sigh escaped her lips, "Naruto... I just... I just don't find myself worthy..."

About to protest that Sakura was miles from wrong, Sasuke merely shook his head at Naruto; bringing his spirits down quite a bit. Sakura knew she needed to change and that change was long overdue. Tenderly squeezing Sasuke's hand, Sakura shook her head, "I accept Naruto. Errr... but what about Sasuke...?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Well then I'll just have to take you out on a date for desserts. I know how much you like them." Sasuke chuckled and winked at Sakura, causing her to blush deeply.

However, Sakura's body was now physically weak and just as they were about to reach the front gate, her grip on both Naruto's and Sasuke's hand loosened and Sakura fell face forward, hitting the ground roughly with a dead weight _**'THUD'**_ , making both men internally panic. Sasuke swiftly scooped Sakura up and began running as fast as he could towards the main hospital with Naruto hot on his heels. Barging into the hospital with Sakura in tow practically made everyone and their grandmother gasp as one of the medics and Sakura's best female friend began to push through the crowd that began to surround Sakura's weakened state.

"MOVE ASIDE! NOW! DAMMIT MOVE!" The female with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes yelled, causing everyone to step away from Sasuke. Skidding to a stop, the female gasped, "Sasuke what happened to Sakura!?" Sasuke looked at the female with panic clearly written in his eyes, "Ino, just... just heal her PLEASE!" Nodding, Ino hollered for a stretcher which a two man team quickly ran out with. Gently placing Sakura on the stretcher, Sasuke stared at the woman he had loved for what seemed to be like a century.

Sakura's body was quickly taken to the critical care unit while Sasuke stayed frozen. Soon enough, Ino began to snap in front of Sasuke's face and calling his name out, "Sasuke! SASUKE!" Sasuke quickly snapped out of his trance and slowly erected his body as Ino folded her arms, "Sasuke, I need any and all details of what happened to Sakura." Nodding, Ino motioned for him to follow her as she walked into her office and sat down; releasing a long and drawn out sigh in the process, "All right Sasuke, tell me everything."

Telling Ino EVERYTHING felt like it was taking ages, yet before he knew it he now stood inside Sakura's hospital room. Ino was currently giving Sakura's medical chart a quick one over before looking at Sasuke, "All right, she will be on a liquid diet through an IV drip for at least a month just so that she can recover quicker. Sasuke knew Sakura hated staying cooped up in one place for too long, so a month? Sasuke shook his head, "I highly doubt that she will stay put for one month."

Finally, Naruto found out where Sakura had been put and rushed into her room looking like a heaving mad man. Ino turned to see Naruto and laughed softly, "Well, it appears Team 7 is all in one place at one time. Nice to see you Naruto, how have you been?" Naruto smiled at Ino, "Oh, you know... just failed a mission, almost lost Sakura, found her on our way home and well, now here we are." Ino released a gentle chuckle, "My, my, how lucky of Sakura. Has two men doting on her at all times." Naruto shook his head, "Don't you mean four men?" Ino gained a puzzled expression, "Four...?"

Nodding, Naruto gave the thumbs up, "Yup, four, ya know!?" Ino was still confused at this point, "I get Sasuke and you... but who are the other two?" Naruto's head slowly dropped, "The other two... are Deidara and Tobi of the Akatsuki..." Naruto nodded slightly as Ino gasped, "Deidara and... wait who?" Naruto and Sasuke both snickered at this and Naruto fanned his hand, "He's a newer member. Calls Sakura, Sakura-sis. It's actually kind of cute, ya know?"

Sakura slowly came to, rapidly blinking her eyes slowly; only to see an oxygen mask and an IV drip hooked to her arm only to hear Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino talking about Deidara and Obito, or as they knew him, Tobi. They mostly ranted on and on about how much "Tobi" defended Sakura and practically loved her like an older sister. It was cute... well until they came to Deidara. As of now, Sakura held no will or hate against Deidara. However, more than anything she hated the fact that she couldn't bring herself to actually hate him.

The first week of doing absolutely nothing in a hospital room felt like a breeze considering she was used to doing just that; locking herself in her room and doing nothing. The second week is what got her. If she hadn't even tried to go on that mission with Sasuke and Naruto, this would be a walk in the park; but if she hadn't gone, she wouldn't be feeling as calm and highly annoyed as she was feeling now due to sitting still for so long.

Sakura NEEDED to get back on her training schedule as fast as she possibly could. Her muscles were now weak and she wasn't even sure if she could perform her jutsu's to the best of their ability as of right now. She began to ponder if Obito was all right considering he broke the rules from his organization just to help not only her escape, but Deidara as well. Well damn, now she was wondering if Deidara was all right. All she had now was empty time on her hands that made her ponder everything.

Suddenly a swirling vortex began to appear within her hospital room, causing Sakura to panic a bit; well, that is until Obito popped in and removed his mask, "Hey Sakura-sis!" Sakura chuckled softly and smiled at Obito, "Obito, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you!" That was his key. Obito then ran to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her lightly, "I've been so worried about you." Sakura ran her fingers through Obito's spiked locks before ruffling it slightly, "No need to worry about me Obito..." Sakura's voice trailed off before looking down.

Noticing this almost instantly, Obito gained a worried expression, "What's wrong...?" Sakura then slowly lifted her head and placed one of her hands on the top of one of his hands, "Obito... you need to go and see Kakashi-sensei..." Obito blinked rapidly, "Sensei...?" Sakura chuckled softly, "The mighty Kakashi Hatake is my team leader, Team Kakashi!" Obito burst into laughter before wiping a tear from his eye, "I never expected Kakashi of all people to become a jounin leader!"

Sakura giggled softly and poked Obito's forehead, "Well, he was a great sensei." Obito then nodded before peering down, "I just wish... Rin were here. You know Sakura-sis, Rin always, and I mean ALWAYS loved Kakashi more than myself! So he became my rival, even though Kakashi didn't care one bit about Rin's feelings." Sakura rolled her eyes before jabbing Obito on the forehead again, "I appreciate you taking the time and the risk to come and see me Obito, but... GO SEE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Obito immediately straightened up as if he were a soldier once Sakura began to yell at him.

However... curiosity got the better of her and she just had to ask, "Before you go Obito..." Obito paused and slightly tilted his head towards her, "What's wrong Sakura-sis?" Sakura began to fidget a bit and was about to tell Obito to not mind her ramblings whenever his face softened, "Deidara is doing much better... He still needs time to recover so he has been sitting in my space time dimension simply resting his sickened body. He claims though..." Obito paused to smirk at Sakura before continuing, "He will come for you soon enough. Oh, and all of the things he did to you... he was forced to do..."

Sakura's eyes widened immensely at this piece of information as tears welled up inside those beautiful emerald orbs she honed, "Thank you... big brother Obito..." Obito's face lit up as if he were a living firework that had just gone off, "OH I LOVE YOU SAKURA-SIS!" Obito cuddled Sakura for a good while, which Sakura returned will all of the affection in the world. Hey, she had always wanted an older brother and she had finally been granted her wish.

Right as Obito was about to leave, he glanced back at Sakura only to see an expression that broke his heart... All of the pain, all of the suffering, and all of the heart break... was clearly written all over Sakura's face. Quickly noticing that Obito had seen her miserable facial expression, Sakura quickly smiled, "Now go on big brother... don't keep your best friend waiting..." All he could do, hell, all that anyone could do... was simply nod at her request. With that, Obito used his Kamui and left Sakura... all alone...


	16. Wounded Hearts

**Woo! My kiddo went back to school! #freedom**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 16: Wounded Hearts**

Sakura was now at the end of her hospital stay and to say the least, she was sick of not only waking up to the same bland white room, but the same people who visited as well. At this point she was pretty sure she had read the same book ten times now as she read the last words that same book had to offer before closing it, "My bad, now that makes eleven..." she grumpily muttered as she sat back on her bed frame. At that very moment, the now reinstated leaf shinobi, Obito appeared through his usual Kamui wearing the shinobi vest worn by chunin and jounin; making Sakura slowly turn her head to look at him.

"Hey little sister! How are you feeling today?" Obito inquired as he made his way to Sakura's bed to sit down before Sakura replied, "I am the SAME as yesterday big brother." This reply wasn't what Obito had hoped to hear as he took a seat, "Sis, you've been in a funk ever since we returned home! Now, I know you don't want to hear this but... you need to find a boyfriend!" Those words actually stung Sakura as her face distorted into a slight flinch. She still loved Deidara for some reason and felt as if dating someone else would just be unfair to the other person considering her odd predicament.

Sighing heavily, those once brilliant emerald orbs became dull and lifeless as she replied, "I just want to be left alone for the remainder of my life span big brother..." Obito knew she was punishing herself for making him tell Deidara that she was dead and certainly not alive. Looking down at the white sheets, Sakura grasped the sheets tightly and was about to snap at Obito whenever Ino walked into the room. Noticing Sakura's state of mind almost instantly, she released a long and drawn out sigh, "Sakura, you are being discharged from the hospital today."

Not even looking up whenever she heard these words slightly worried Ino and Obito alike, "Obito, go ahead and pack Sakura's belongings up. I will let you take your sister home." The messy spiked hair and Sharingan wielder merely nodded at the blonde. For some odd reason, Obito never really liked Ino at all and could only look back at Sakura's motionless form as Ino kept blabbing on and on about his little sister's mental state as he packed up all of Sakura's belongings.

Finishing rather quickly, Obito hoisted Sakura's bag onto his shoulder before turning to her. There was no way to even imagine what in the hell she was even thinking as he approached her and poked her forehead, "Sis, didn't you hear me?" By that time, Ino had left the room and Obito had been talking to Sakura for a good amount of time without her even noticing he was trying to converse with her. Her only reply was, "Huh?" Making Obito shake his head slowly.

Sitting beside Sakura was all he could do as he grabbed Sakura's hand to hoist her out of the bed, "Wanna tell me what you're thinking about on the way back home?" Sakura finally snapped back to reality and shook her head before she changed into her regular ninja attire. The two began to slowly walk out of the hospital and even whenever people tried to speak to her, she stayed in her own little world of doom and darkness. The two continued to walk until Obito began hearing two familiar voices that might perk Sakura up even the slightest, "DAMN YOU SASUKE! YOU COULD LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, YA KNOW!?" A groan of annoyance could be heard before a reply was even given, "Will you shut up? She will recover whenever she is ready to recover. It's not like she's going to go back to Orochimaru or anything."

That's when it hit her, she needed answers... no... she needed MANY answers to be able to move on in life and she could only think of one person who could actually GIVE those answers. Snapping her head up, Sakura noticed Obito eyeing her suspiciously, "You okay there sis?" Sakura internally sweat dropped and fanned her hand back and forth dismissively, "I'm fine, yeah..." Obito noticed how she still clung onto the accent she had picked up during her time with Deidara, yet shrugged the matter off and resumed walking until he felt a strike to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious, "Forgive me Obito..."

With that over and done with, a flash of pink was all anyone could see as Sakura bolted at an inhumane speed towards her home. Gathering her clothing, she quickly packed everything into a single bag, "Not that it will matter... he makes me wear what he wants me to wear anyway..." Sakura mumbled as she then left the Haruno compound. The gate guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane sat there in a bored state of mind, having the list of who and who wouldn't be leaving the village that day as Sakura approached them.

Kotetsu was the first to speak to Sakura with a smile, "Ah, Sakura. How are you feeling? You appear beautiful as always!" Sakura nodded towards the male with beyond spiky blue locks, "Normal... I guess..." At the very same time, Izumo was checking the list of who and who wouldn't be exiting and entering the village that day, "Sakura, you're not going on a mission are you...? Especially... alone..." Sakura looked at Izumo blankly, "Yes, I am being sent on a secret mission..." Izumo began to flag through the secret mission list and scrunched his face up whenever he didn't see Sakura's name, "You cannot leave the village Sakura. You know how it is, if you're not on the roster than you may not leave the village. You of all people should know that by now; I will only ask this once... please return to the village. If you don't, then I will have to sound the alarm."

This was just becoming a pain in the ass... Grinding her teeth, Sakura activated her Sharingan and looked the two in the eyes, placing both Izumo and Kotetsu under a genjutsu; causing both of their heads to drop as their vacant stares blankly checked the list and then lifted their heads, "You're... checked out... Haruno... You may... proceed..." Sakura felt horrible for placing those two of all people under a genjutsu, but she honestly no longer had any choice in the matter, "I'm sorry Izumo... Kotetsu... please forgive me..." Sakura then dashed out of the village as quickly as she could, fully knowing that they would only be under her genjutsu for a few minutes.

 _-Back With Obito-_

"Obito... OBITO! WAKE UP, YA KNOW!?" Naruto finally yelled out as he shook the unconscious male. Sasuke sighed and noticed the back of Obito's head had recently been struck by something or someone, "Someone knocked him out..." Finally a groan could be heard and Obito sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Damn it all to hell, that really hurt... Sakura, did you see anyon-" Whenever Obito turned around, he noticed not Sakura; but Naruto and Sasuke who both raised their eyebrows, looked at one another, and shrugged. The two figured he had just been hit too hard and was now confused.

Obito didn't know what was going on, nor where he truly was at the moment, but he gained a panicked expression, "WHERE IS MY SISTER!?" The sudden yell coming from Obito caused Naruto to slightly jump and made Sasuke sigh heavily, "How should we know Obito? We found you on the ground unconscious." Sasuke replied blandly to his fellow Uchiha clan mate. Obito's eyes became wide before whispering a simple, "No..." Quickly standing, Obito then turned around and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower all while saying to himself, "I can't lose her too...!"

Bursting into the Hokage's office just about made Tsunade sky rocket into the ceiling as she clutched her chest, "Oh, Obito... It's just you... What can I help you with today?" Obito opened his mouth but no words came out no matter how hard he had attempted, making Tsunade grow impatient, "SPIT IT OUT OBITO UCHIHA!" Obito then came back to reality and knelt before Tsunade, "Lady Hokage, it is my belief that Sakura has been kidnapped." This was going to drive Tsunade into an early grave if all of this kidnapping kept occurring.

Rubbing her temples tenderly, Tsunade groaned, "I see Obito, but weren't you with her the entire time?" Obito peered down to the ground, "Yes Lady Hokage... I was..." Sasuke then walked in without knocking, "However, Naruto and I found Obito knocked out a while ago. He never knew who or what struck him." Tsunade nodded at Sasuke's words, "Thank you for the additional intelligence Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke let out a small, yet snarky _'Hm.'_ out as a way to look down upon Obito whenever Izumo and Kotetsu burst through Tsunade's door, just about giving her yet another heart attack as the two gasped for air.

Tsunade rose a dainty eyebrow at the two gate guards as they caught their breath, "What is the meaning of the intrusion Izumo and Kotetsu?" They both straightened up before looking at one another and nodded, "Sakura Haruno has left the village!" Tsunade nodded, "A kidnapping I'm guessing...?" The two guards shook their heads, "No lord fifth." Now this was getting interesting... Tsunade sat at her desk and laced her fingers together with her elbows propped up on her desk, "Continue."

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded as Kotetsu stepped forward, "This morning, Haruno Sakura approached us saying that she had been assigned to a secret mission. Whenever we checked the secret mission roster and did not see her name, we told her to return inside the village. That's when she... uh..." The two then noticed not only Sasuke but Obito there as well, they didn't want to start a confrontation; especially NOT with the Uchiha clan. Tsunade was now growing impatient with the two gate guards and began to yell, "SPIT IT OUT YOU TWO!"

Both Izumo and Kotetsu cringed, however nodded as Kotetsu kept speaking, "She used her Sharingan to place both of us under a genjutsu in order to escape the village." Tsunade's eyes widened immensely, "She did WHAT!?" Both gate guards flinched slightly and Obito sighed heavily, "My sister's heart has yet to heal. It's almost as if she is punishing herself for telling me to inform Deidara that she was now deceased." Tsunade scowled slightly, not out of anger; but out of remorse that her student was suffering the way she had used to.

Leaning back into her chair Tsunade released a breath, "Let her go..." This comment caused all four in the room to become shocked as their eyes widened; yet Sasuke spoke, "You're just going to allow the Akatsuki to capture her!?" Tsunade's gaze hardened and snapped towards Sasuke, "Obito has been spying on the Akatsuki for the safety of his younger sister! HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS SASUKE UCHIHA!?" Obito was trying his hardest to not break down at this point that his little sister was now... gone. The only thing he could do was go speak with the one person who loved Sakura more than he did.

"I-I shall be excusing myself..." Obito stuttered out and Tsunade could only nod, "Go on Obito..." Obito merely nodded and used his Kamui to vanish back to his, Sakura's, and Sasuke's home through his space time dimension vortex. Once there, Obito took his Leaf vest off before yanking on the official Akatsuki cloak and find his mask before putting it on his face and lock it into place, "I will not allow the Akatsuki to take my sister..."

Obito used his Kamui one more time before appearing near Itachi and waved him over. Itachi quickly noticed "Tobi" and claimed to Kisame that he was in dire need of using the bathroom. Kisame merely nodded and continued to walk. Obito explained all that had happened to Itachi as quickly as he could and Itachi's eyes widened, "Well isn't this just great..." Itachi claimed with his monotone voice; this protection program was becoming more than what he had bargained for.

As soon as all of the explanations were over, Itachi nodded and turned to leave, "Don't worry Tobi, I will make sure Sakura stays safe." Obito bowed graciously and smiled from behind his mask, "Thanks a ton Itachi." Itachi waved but suddenly paused, "Oh and Tobi?" Obito tilted his head curiously, "Hm?" Itachi snickered to himself, "You may want to use Tobi's actual voice now." Obito had gotten so used to using his voice that he had forgotten to be "Tobi". Groaning, Obito nodded, "Thanks Itachi~!" This made Itachi chuckle to himself as he returned back to Kisame's side and Obito used his Kamui to go to the one person who loved Sakura more than anyone in this world...

 _-With Deidara-_

Currently, Deidara was walking all alone while lost in deep thoughts, well, that was until Tobi popped out of nowhere and made Deidara almost scream; but instead, he merely jumped, "WHAT IN THE HELL TOBI, HM!" Obito waved his hands cutely back and forth in front of his face, "Sorry partner!" Deidara got an annoyed facial expression at Obito, "Don't do that TOBI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY, HM!?" Placing his hand on his mask as if deep in thought he then replied, "Welllllll I was here and then I was there... by the time I knew it, I was EVERYWHERE!" Obito threw his arms in the air adorably, making Deidara scoff.

The blonde bomber looked highly annoyed as Obito began to speak, "So what are we doing again?" Deidara mentally sweat dropped at Obito before looking down and stopping all movements, "We are looking for eight or... n-nine tails..." Obito nodded and gave the thumbs up, "Got it partner!" Obito and Deidara then walked in silence for quite some time before Deidara spoke up, "Tch, you're lucky leader forgave you for your actions, yeah."

All he could do was nod, "I know! I got a lucky hand right there!" Deidara seriously couldn't stand how happy go lucky "Tobi" was. It kind of reminded him of how happy Sakura used to be around him. As the two kept walking, the Uchiha male could only look down, hoping Sakura was all right. Soon enough Deidara noticed how sad Obito appeared and released a _'TCH!',_ snapping Obito out of his trance once Deidara spoke, "If it makes you so damn sad to hunt the nine tails then stop tagging along, hm!"

This wasn't what Obito had expected from his partner within the Akatsuki, "Partner...?" The sky eyed male glanced back before releasing a grumpy sounding, "Hm...?" Obito just had to ask Deidara... he HAD to know, "Don't you love Sakura-sis anymore...?" He had finally had enough... Deidara suddenly stopped walking and began to sob, "N-NO! I H-HATE HER!" Obito scowled angrily, "Deidara, be honest. It's not good for you to keep things bottled inside you know~!" He couldn't break his cover so he continued to sound like happy Tobi.

He couldn't handle all of stress, he honestly couldn't, "T-Tobi, I love her more than life itself... I even love her more than my art!" Deidara fell to the ground crying for not only himself, but Sakura as well. This life had been nothing but cruel to him and he couldn't stand all of this any longer. Obito knelt beside Deidara and gently pat his back trying to console him whenever he, himself wanted to break down in tears as well. His little sister was broken, Deidara was broken, and he just broke as well; hell they made one hell of a broken trio.

After a while, Deidara's sobbing fit calmed and he stood back up, "Come on Tobi... let's go, hm..." Obito nodded slowly, feeling almost like a zombie after he had just watched Deidara cry over the one person he loved most in this world, his sister, Sakura. The two continued to walk for quite a long time before Obito saw it... "HEY, HEY, HEY! DEIDARA LOOK AT THAT! A DUMPLING SHOP! Let's take a breather, can we, can we? We've been walking ALL day, I'm TOTALLY EXHAUSTED! WHAHAHAHA!" Obito then began hauling towards the cute little dumpling shop after his cute little dummy routine.

Deidara could only watch as Obito had claimed to be exhausted before hauling ass towards the dumpling shop. Sighing, he could only say one sarcastic remark, "You don't look all that exhausted..." However, he followed after the childish looking "teen" before easing himself down to sit beside Obito, "You're like a four year old sometimes... you know that...?" There was one other person at this same exact dumpling shop sitting a bit away from them as an elderly lady brought out a plate of dumplings for them, "Dumplings for one." The elderly woman chimed before setting them beside the person.

He couldn't help but glance towards this other person wearing a white hooded cloak suspiciously as if he had met them somewhere before. Obito rambled on and on before he heard, "Which one are we after again...?" All Deidara could think was _'Here we go again... hm.'_ before snapping at his partner, "THE EIGHT OR NINE TAILS!" Deidara almost instantly noticed how the person sitting a little bit away from them stiffened up a bit at hearing his voice and leaned forward a bit to glance at them.

However, the moment Deidara leaned forward trying to look at this random person, they looked in the opposite direction to keep him from seeing their face. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't shake this feeling that he really had met this person somewhere before. About to stand, the stranger stood and lightly bowed; Deidara's eyes still glued on them whenever he saw long pink hair slip out of the hooded cloak. They had obviously noticed this too by the way they suddenly darted, "TOBI! BREAK TIME IS OVER, HM!"

Thoughts now rushed through his mind, _'It CAN'T be her! It just CAN'T! SAKURA DIED YOU IDIOT! Wait... why are we hunting the nine tailed fox then...?'_ Deidara's shot towards this stranger with incredible speed thanks to his ANBU training while he lived in the leaf village. Reaching out, Deidara grasped onto this stranger's shoulder and snapped them around only to see the one person he loved and adored most, "S-Sakura..." There she stood, she was right in front of his very eyes; so why was it that he was at a loss for words...?

Obito skidded to a stop whenever he saw her, his little sister in Deidara's grasp. Anger finally flooded over him and he stalked towards her and ripped his mask off, "WHY SAKURA!?" Deidara's eyes widened in complete shock at the fact that he FINALLY got to see his partner's face. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Big brother... I... I..." Obito was not going to have this, "WHY DID YOU ABANDON THE LEAF!?" Tears now flooded down Sakura's face as she stared at her big brother, "BECAUSE OF LOSING DEIDARA! I CAN'T TAKE HOW LONELY I AM ANYMORE! I COULD BE SURROUNDED BY A CROWD OF PEOPLE AND STILL FEEL ALL ALONE!"

Obito's eyes widened at this as he slowly turned to face Deidara, who was now shamefully looking away. Deidara had decided the moment he had heard that Sakura was deceased to close off his heart, showing no emotion for anyone to take advantage of ever again. He had also come to the conclusion that he would NEVER love again; I mean... how could he? He had loved Sakura since they had first met so long ago and now here she was...

Deidara snapped his head forward so that his sky filled gaze now met the emerald gaze Sakura held, "HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE, HM!?" Sakura's face now looked like a river of misery with the gaze she held along with the tears now streaming down her face, "I won't be for much longer, hm..." All of the moments that he held with Sakura either went by in the blink of an eye or were captured in slow motion. This was a slow motion incident whenever Sakura swiftly took hold of a kunai and aimed it straight for her already wounded heart...


	17. Letting Go

**Okay, I THINK that I'll be sending my laptop in to be fixed tomorrow which could take a few days. So I will be sure to post a long chapter whenever I get my real keyboard back!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 17: Letting Go...**

The kunai that Sakura had aimed straight for her heart was simply moving too fast for both Deidara and his partner, Obito. Tears filled Deidara's eyes before spilling onto his cheeks and the same happened with Obito, "S-SAKURA!" Deidara yelled mournfully for his love. Just then, Sakura's body _**'poofed'**_ away, making both Deidara and Obito alike seethe, "WHAT IN THE HELL, HM!?" Obito was at a loss for words as he stood there completely dumbfounded over the entire ordeal, "We were just tricked..." Snapping to look at Obito, Deidara clenched his fists, "YEAH! I CAN KINDA SEE THAT, HM!"

 _-With Sakura-_

Sakura was still walking whenever she froze due to her clone vanishing, "Oh no, hm..." At that very moment, Sakura began to hasten her movements towards the Land of Eddies all while speaking, "If they find me, my journey will be over and I won't get any answers from Lord Orochimaru..." Suddenly coming to an abrupt halt, the pink haired kunoichi looked down, "What am I even looking to gain from bringing Lord Orochimaru back to life?" At that very moment, Sakura couldn't find any answers within her own mind.

 _-Back With Obito And Deidara-_

Both Deidara and Obito looked down as Deidara spoke, "Have you even checked the bingo books, hm?" Obito shook his head at Deidara, "No, why...?" Deidara turned his sky filled gaze towards Obito, "Her name is no longer Sakura Haruno... Ever since she gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and moved in with Sasuke and you, she changed her surname to Uchiha instead of Haruno." Obito's eyes widened slightly, "R-Really?" Deidara nodded towards Obito, "Yeah..." Obito then looked down towards the ground and sighed heavily.

"I wish she would have told me, I mean... you get what I am saying." Deidara nodded towards his partner slowly, but in an acknowledging sense. Turning his head, Obito sighed heavily as he placed his mask back over his now non-scarred face much thanks to Sakura's help, "So, what are we going to do now...?" Deidara couldn't even think clearly as of now and that WAS the worst part of this predicament. After some time of simply looking down at the ground, Deidara's head snapped up, "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WE ARE GOING AFTER HER, HM!"

This sudden outburst that came from the long blonde haired male caused the spiky black haired male to jump slightly. Looking towards the man who had just had the sudden yelling fest, Obito sighed softly, "And just where do you think my sister is right now Deidara...?" Deidara sweat dropped and gained a concentrated facial expression, "Er-I-Uh..." Shaking his head, Obito looked to the ground, "Maybe it's for the best Deidara..." Snapping his head towards Obito, Deidara grit his teeth. Honestly... he didn't have a clue as to where he should even START looking.

Finally, Obito turned his head to peer at Deidara through the one hole on his mask, "Deidara, I need to ask you a favor." Officially intrigued, Deidara glanced into Obito's eye, "What, hm?" He honestly didn't know how to ask this, but hell, you will never know unless you ask. Folding his arms across his chest, Obito began to speak, "Will you help me protect Sakura...? Well... what I guess I am trying to honestly ask is..." Obito paused momentarily to gather his thoughts before continuing, "Will you return to the Leaf Village and help me protect my sister...?"

Deidara's eyes widened slightly, he had been wanting to return back to the Leaf Village for quite some time now just so he could be close to Sakura. All he could do was nod at his partner's request. Clearing his throat, Deidara then shook his head frantically as he rose both of his hands to gently pat at his cheeks. Now looking at Obito, Deidara relaxed his form, "I've been wanting to return for the longest time now... I just simply couldn't waltz back into the village I had defected from, hm."

Obito nodded at this, "Sakura hasn't been the same ever since you abandoned your life and duties at the Leaf Village. Besides~! Lady Tsunade has been asking about your well being every day since you left. She knew it obviously was not your choice." Deidara's sky filled orbs softened before he spoke, "Yes... I have missed Sakura and everyone in the village as well..." His voice came out extremely soft and kind as he adjusted his bangs, "You know, there was not a moment when I haven't thought of Sakura..."

At that point in time, all Obito could do was nod at the words Deidara now spoke. Suddenly, Deidara's head snapped towards Obito, "Has Sakura been in any other relationships!? I NEED to know Tobi!" Finally, Obito turned his head, "You should know something about me Deidara..." Obito paused to take a step back before continuing, "My name is not Tobi..." This caused Deidara's eyes to widen immensely, "What, yeah...?" Obito nodded his head slowly, "My real name is Obito Uchiha." All Deidara could do was begin to walk once again with Obito hot on his heels.

 _-And Back To Sakura-_

Sakura had been walking for a few days now and finally reached the Land of Eddies. Memories began to flood her mind as she just stood there with her long pink locks blowing softly in the wind. Finally a tear trickled down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away, "Deidara..." Sakura quickly shook her head and began to continue to walk until she found Orochimaru's severed body. This disgusted her as she stood there itching her curse mark in sheer annoyance, "Still messing me after so much time has passed, hm."

Suddenly a dark voice rang out as Orochimaru then emerged from his old body, "You know child, you shouldn't be so brutal with such a beautiful face." Sakura gained a scowl on her face, "I'm aware Lord Orochimaru. Now, if you'd be so kind I have many questions for you. If I find your explanation acceptable, I will follow you once again just as I have done in the past." Orochimaru nodded slightly, "Ask away child, but whether you accept the answers or not is entirely up to your judgement."

Emerald hues stared at Orochimaru, practically boring holes through his very existence. Sakura then turned to the side, witnessing the ruins around her, "My first question is; what is it to be a shinobi and what is a village. My second question though... I am sure you will not be able to answer it. The second question is this; what is the true definition of love." Orochimaru reached his hand up to gently grasp at his chin, "I believe I cannot answer those questions." A scowl instantly appeared on Sakura's angelic features as she turned to look Orochimaru straight in the eyes, "I figured as much, I knew you wouldn't know the answers to either of my questions."

Chuckling softly, the snake featured male held his hands in front of his face defensively before dropping them to lace behind his back, "Do not blame me child. However, I may know someone who does know the answer to your questions." Sakura found this answer plausible and nodded eagerly, "Where is this man or woman that I can gain answers from?" Orochimaru instantly released a chuckle, "You won't find them among the world of the living my dear." Instantly raising a dainty eyebrow at the male, Sakura folded her arms, "And who would it be that I can gain these answers from?"

Almost instantly he began grinning darkly, Orochimaru then turned his head towards Sakura, "Why... the first, second, third, and fourth Hokage my sweet child." Sakura cringed internally at the fact of bringing the dead back to life, yet nodded, "Then hurry and reanimate them. I do not have the time to waste by sitting here and doing absolutely nothing Lord Orochimaru." Swiftly nodding, he just had to add in, "However, I will be needing four sacrificial pawns to use to reanimate those four." The only thing Sakura could think was how she would be meeting Naruto's father; the great Lord Fourth Hokage.

 _-Back With Deidara And Obito-_

The two males walked until they were in front of the Konoha's great gates; taking off their official Akatsuki cloaks in the process before entering. Both Obito and Deidara walked until they were straight in front of Lord Fifth's office. Now Deidara was feeling nervous as he stood there; he had done so much wrong in his life, yet here he was trying to make it all right. _Knock, knock, knock;_ Obito's fist then fell limp by his side with a stoic facial expression in play as the two heard, _"Enter!"_

As soon as the two got the green light, both walked into the Hokage's office. Only for a loud crash to be heard as Obito's voice rang out, "MILADY, HE'S NOT A THREAT!" Tsunade eyed Deidara suspiciously before taking a deep breath, "All right Obito, I believe you. Now, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Obito cleared his throat before releasing a stern tone, "Milady, Deidara wishes to rejoin the Leaf Village. He wishes to be placed on the protection squad I am in for Sakura."

Tsunade couldn't believe her ears before releasing a heavy and drawn out sigh, "Obito, your sister is no longer affiliated with the Leaf Village. Meaning she is no longer our concern." Deidara swiftly slammed his hands down on Tsunade's desk, "UNACCEPTABLE, HM!" A deep scowl then penetrated Tsunade's face, "Deidara, this is going to be hard to accept but... just..." Tsunade paused momentarily to take a deep and heavy sigh escaped her lips, "Just let Sakura GO!"

Deidara quickly shook his head, "I REFUSE! IF SAKURA ISN'T HERE THEN THERE IS NOTHING FOR ME TO PROTECT!" This statement caused Tsunade to flinch slightly, "Listen boys... this was not my choice what so ever. This cluster fuck is all thanks to the village elders." Both Obito and Deidara's eyes widened profoundly, "W-What did you just say, hm...?" This was hard for even Tsunade to say to both men that stood in front of her. One was Sakura's "elder brother" and the other was Sakura's "lover".

Swiftly turning around, Deidara's long blonde hair quickly snapped behind him, "I refuse to rejoin a village that Sakura is not affiliated with, hm..." Obito watched all of this as Deidara began to walk out of Tsunade's office. Placing her face within her hands, Tsunade began to sob quietly. Obito took a deep breath and turned towards Tsunade, "Forgive me Lady Tsunade... but... if Sakura is not here I will be leaving as well. I'm sure once Sasuke and Naruto hear this news, they will leave the village as well."

With that, Obito then turned and began walking out of Tsunade's office before she spoke up, "Forgive me Obito... I wish I could have protected Sakura for eternity because of the fact that I think of her as like a daughter..." Obito paused at the frame of the door, raising his hand to clutch the door frame tightly in the process before muttering out, "Some mother you are..."

Those words Obito spoke hurt Tsunade more than Obito or Deidara could ever imagine as they both then exited the Hokage's Tower. At that moment, Tsunade began to easily break everything in sight out of anger of not having the power to protect Sakura when she needed it the most. Once the two began walking the streets of the Leaf Village, people began noticing Deidara, code name "Ara", as he walked along side Obito saying absolutely nothing to all who approached him.

The two walked in complete silence until hearing two familiar voices, "Big brother Obito!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto's eyes widened before running up to Deidara, "Are you insane...!? If someone recognizes you from the bingo books you're a goner!" Deidara's face remained unchanged and Naruto almost instantly noticed this, "Where is Sakura, ya know?"

That's when both Deidara and Obito both stopped in sync, looking down at the ground, "She's gone, yeah..." Naruto's eyes widened, "You don't mean dead... d-do you?" Obito fanned his hand in front of his face, causing Naruto and Sasuke alike to release a breath they hadn't known they had been holding, "Oh good... what do you mean then?"

Deidara instantly snapped his head towards Naruto, "SHE'S GONE! SHE DEFECTED FROM THE VILLAGE, HM!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he witnessed the hurt within Obito's charcoal orbs, "I'm coming too big brother." Obito's eyes widened, seeing as his prediction had come to pass. Naruto folded his arms, "Tch, then I'm coming as well. You guys will need someone like me, ya know?"

With that said and done, Sasuke, Naruto, and Obito gathered all of their clothing and belongings that were easy to carry. All four then took their headbands off the moment they passed Kotetsu and Izumo, leaving the village to fend without the five... Sakura included. Obito quickly glanced over to Naruto and chuckled, "You sure you can be gone from the village? You'll never become Hokage this way." Naruto released a chuckle as he laced his hands behind his head, "I did travel with Pervy Sage for two years to train, ya know? I'm not some snot nosed brat that constantly cries because I'm not at home. I say a home without Sakura is HARDLY a home!"

Sasuke had to agree with Naruto on this one, "I agree. If my little sister isn't there, then home is not home." The only one who stayed silent was Deidara as he continued to think of what the Hokage had said to him before he had left her office... _"Deidara, this is going to be hard to accept but... just..." Tsunade paused momentarily to take a deep and heavy sigh escaped her lips, "Just let Sakura GO!"_


	18. Relic

**OMG MY KEYBOARD IS FIXED YAAAAAAAAAAAY! You all have been waiting for a long chapter and here it is!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 18: Relic**

The male who was supposed to reanimate the great lord first, second, third, and fourth Hokage walked along side his pink haired follower as she tied her thick and long pink mane up into a ponytail that sat on the top of her skull. Coming to a halt, Sakura turned her head towards Orochimaru who had continued to walk as rage then began to build up inside of her tiny body, causing her to clench her fists tightly, "Lord Orochimaru, I want you to forget those questions I asked." Rolling her shoulders slightly as she stood there, the pink haired kunoichi kept her stoic face in play as she began to pop a few of her joints.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Orochimaru rose an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner before speaking, "May I ask as to why dear child?" Sakura shrugged and nodded slightly, "I don't mind. The reasoning is; I myself don't honestly know what I would gain from asking those questions... nor do I know what I would gain from receiving those said answers..." Finding this plausible, Orochimaru nodded all while thinking, _'She is such a smart girl. I'm sure she will figure something out... and that right there will be worth tagging along to witness.'_

Raising an eyebrow at Orochimaru as he stood there deep in thought over the route she may or may not take in life; Sakura felt disgusted at this snake resembling male. Simply just watching him made her sick to her stomach. Clearing her throat, the two began to walk once again in complete and utter silence as they then entered a country that was currently plagued with war and despair. Explosions everywhere could be heard, causing both Sakura and Orochimaru alike to slightly cringe over the painful ringing that now tortured their eardrums. "This sad excuse for a country is always at war... There are many orphaned children that should be put out of their misery."

Sakura immediately felt even more sickened by the words Orochimaru had just spoken aloud, causing her to look away. Noticing this, Orochimaru laughed darkly, "I see you still haven't killed all of that kindness in your heart my dear sweet Sakura." At this point in time, Sakura wasn't watching where she was even going whenever she heard a random voice yell, "TWO MORE ENEMIES OVER HERE CAPTAIN!" Sakura's eyes instantly shot up to look at the male, staring at him for a moment. Yet the moment she blinked, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was activated and the man took a step back, clearly nervous at the sight of Sakura's eyes.

Without any warning or notice, Orochimaru swiftly jumped away from the pink haired kunoichi, causing Sakura to blink in a confused manner as the ground she now stood on then exploded from beneath the surface and collapsed, causing Sakura to fall into the pit. Roughly hitting the bottom of the pit caused all oxygen to abandon Sakura's lungs as rocks and boulders began to fall around her. Coughing roughly, Sakura looked up, only to see a massive boulder coming straight towards her and just as the boulder was about to hit her, it would have seemed as if her body just... passed through the ground.

Landing on both of her feet, Sakura felt wobbly and fell to her knees to catch her breath; entirely confused over the entire matter until she heard an elderly voice that was deep and husky, "Well look at that..." Sakura's Sharingan filled gaze darted over to the male whom had long white spiked hair, "Who are you!?" Sakura questioned hastily, "And why are you undergrou-" Turning her head, that's when she then saw it... the Gedo Statue or another way of putting this grotesque humanoid statue that was now in front of her crimson orbs was the tailed beasts snatcher, or even the Jinchuuriki killer.

Narrowing her glowing crimson orbs, Sakura reached back to grasp onto the hilt of her snake sword, "ANSWER ME!" The elderly male smirked, "What would you like me to tell you? Because I'm sure if I told you my real name, you wouldn't believe me." Sakura then felt highly annoyed at how this old man was beating around the bush over this entire ordeal. Rolling her eyes, Sakura sighed heavily and approached the elderly man, "Forgive my disrespect. One should give their own name before asking for another's."

This elderly man chuckled dryly, "It's good to know that someone in this era was actually raised with manners." Sakura deactivated her Sharingan and smiled softly, "My name is Sakura Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you sir." The male wanted to smile back at this young girl that now stood in front of him, but was just so exhausted as of right now that no facial expressions could be produced, "Like I said, whether you choose to believe me or not is entirely up to you young one." Sakura nodded and smiled before the male began to speak again, "My name is Madara Uchiha." Sakura's eyes instantly widened at this, "M-Madara... U-Uchiha...? But that's impossible!"

Looking up at the ceiling slowly, Madara grinned, "Just as impossible as you passing straight through the ground. Tell me, were you born into the Uchiha clan?" Sakura's head instantly lowered as her eyes slowly darted to the side, "I see, you were adopted into the Uchiha family..." Madara slowly spoke as he eased himself down to take a seat on his wooden throne. Looking up Sakura smiled softly, yet beautifully, "So Madara, may I ask as to why you are down here all alone...?" Slowly peering up Madara released a sigh, "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal the truth to you, but first you must tell me how you possess the Sharingan."

All she could do was simply nod at the elderly man's request, "A while back I was taken captive against my will. My best friend who was taken captive as well was an Uchiha and he told me to take his eyes so that I had a chance to be happy in life. I felt horrible for doing so, but he ended up with a new pair of Sharingan thanks to his elder brother, whom he took down for committing such a horrendous crime. He was then given the eyes of Shisui Uchiha as a sort of trophy for beating his elder brother. It made me so happy that he could have the eyes he was destined to be born with... I was then taken in by Obito and Sasuke Uchiha and adopted as one of the Uchiha clan members, considering my clan had been killed off..."

Madara's eyes widened at the short story he was told as he then spoke, "Well... tell me what clan you originated from." Sakura smiled sadly at the elderly man before speaking three words, "The Haruno Clan." This caused Madara's eyes to widen as much as they possibly could considering his age and due to how utterly exhausted he was, "The Haruno Clan, huh... They were close relatives to the Senju clan..." Sakura nodded lightly, "Correct. I am actually a close relative of Tsunade Senju; Hashirama Senju's granddaughter." Sakura closed her eyes for a few moments until she felt a pulse within her eyes, "Ow! What the...?" Once Sakura opened her eyes Madara's eyes widened, "Well now. That was interesting and definitely something you don't see every day..."

Highly confused over the matter at hand, Sakura looked like a puzzled puppy with the way she tilted her head, "Huh?" Sakura rapidly blinked her eyes, considering the pain of the pulsation had subsided before Madara pointed at some fresh spring water he had possession of. Looking over to the water, Sakura still had a puzzled expression, "Would you like some water Madara?" Releasing a soft chuckle, Madara's dry and elderly voice then rang out, "Well yes, that too... but more importantly, I want you to go look at your appearance." Nodding, Sakura walked to Madara and grasped his wooden cup before slowly walking to the fresh spring water and dipping the cup in to contain a bit of the spring water.

Once Sakura brought the water to Madara, she then slowly walked back to the edge of the spring water and looked at her appearance only to see, "The Rinnegan..." The pink haired kunoichi softly spoke out and rose her hands to place her hands underneath her eyes, completely in shock. Once the cup of water was finished, Madara gently cleared his throat and set the cup down, "I should make you aware that there is no way out of this cavern. Therefore, you are stuck here until I wake up once again." Sakura internally scoffed, yet nodded on the outside, "I understand Madara."

Noticing the elderly Madara was fast asleep, she then witnessed the strange white "cord" attached to his head, _'Odd...'_ She thought before walking over to him and began to speed up his "healing process" so that he would once again appear as his younger self. His white hair then returned to its black and blue tint and his skin returned to his younger appearance. Madara suddenly jolted up in a state of shock, "What just happened!?" Sakura laughed softly, "All I did was return you to your former glory." Raising an eyebrow, he had to ask, "How?" At this point in time he was highly curious as to how Sakura had done something he simply could never do even though he had researched Hashirama's cells for years on end thoroughly.

Lacing hear arms behind her back, Sakura hummed softly before answering, "Well, I noticed you had Lord First's cells being placed into your body from the Gedo Statue. Considering I was Tsunade Senju's disciple and not to mention a close relative, I knew how to use the correct ratio of medical ninjutsu along with Lord First's cells to speed up and lengthen your recovery. When I did that, I practically made it to where you will... hmm... how do I say this... I guess an easy way to put it is, you will never die from old age or any wounds." He had to admit it, he was highly impressed with Sakura's performance, "Well, that was unexpected to say the least." The male grinned, "Perhaps I should keep you around to keep my legacy going." The now young and not to mention quite handsome male chuckled and Sakura smiled beautifully, "Think nothing of it Madara."

Rising from his throne, Madara then placed all of his old clothing and armor back on, "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Sakura shook her head roughly, causing Madara to grin, "Everyone in this world would be placed under a massive genjutsu." Internally, all Sakura could think was, _'Really...?'_ before Madara then continued, "To say this a different way, everyone would be a winner, everyone would know happiness, and everyone would live in their own happy dream." Raising a dainty eyebrow, Sakura almost instantly thought of Deidara and how their life should have or could have been. In another sense, she could only imagine the two nothing but truly happy with one another.

Now curious, Sakura had to ask, "So, if we wanted, we could paint these blank slates whatever color we desired them to be? Another way of saying this is; everything would go accordingly to how we wished it to go?" Listening to her words, Madara then nodded as he folded his arms across his broad chest, "Correct." Honestly, this didn't sound so bad in Sakura's mind. If everyone could live happily ever after, why wouldn't you take the short cut? Her love was out of her reach, unobtainable, and most saddening, it seemed as if it would never happen in this life time.

Straightening up, Sakura's Rinnegan filled orbs narrowed at Madara, "How do you obtain this Madara." Grinning, Madara then chuckled, "We need to gather all of the tailed beasts." That's when she began to feel despair, "I... I see... So... I would have to die for this to come into place..." Madara rose an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean?" Glancing down, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I am the nine tails Jinchuuriki..." Madara's eyes widened, "I see, so they placed someone with the Sharingan in charge of the nine tails." Sakura looked away and nodded, "Correct..."

That's when Madara began to laugh, causing Sakura to become highly confused, "Huh?" Madara wiped a tear from his eyes due to laughing so hard and peered into Sakura's eyes, "I guess it won't happen then. I will not be the reason for one of my clan mates, adopted or not, to be killed." Sakura's eyes widened profoundly, "So you'd give up on your dream world just so that I could live...?" Madara folded his arms once again and grinned, "Of course I would give up on it." Then something happened that Madara did not expect what so ever...

A flash of pink was all that could be seen before Sakura wrapped her arms around Madara tightly, "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you!" A gentle smile graced this, always so stern, man's face as he wrapped his arms around the small female that now clung to him as if he were a security blanket and began stroking her hair gently, "I had always wanted a daughter considering growing up all I ever had were brothers." Sakura buried her face into the ancient, and not to mention relic Uchiha's chest and he chuckled softly, "Come now Sakura. You are an Uchiha, now show your Uchiha pride!" Sakura leaned back and laughed gently as she wiped her tears of happiness from her face, "So, does that mean I can call you...um..." Madara held up a hand, silencing the female, "Father, Dad, Daddy. Take your pick my new found daughter."

Looking towards Sakura, Madara grinned, "So tell me Sakura... can you free us from this cavern? Or should I use my Susano'o?" Releasing a _'TSK!'_ Sakura then walked up to the massive boulder and infused a massive amount of chakra in her fist, "CHA!" Swinging her fist, Sakura's gloved tiny fists made contact with the boulder. What Madara saw though, caused his eyes to widen profoundly as he watched the massive boulder crumble to mere dust, "That's my girl!" Madara grinned at Sakura, who in turn gave him the same grin.

The two the exited the cavern and began to walk out of the confinements of the safe haven Madara had created for himself so that he would be near the Gedo Statue so he would have the longevity of life. Finally on the surface, Sakura noticed that Madara was no where to be found, "Um... dad...?" Sakura called out nervously until she confirmed a shadow that was indeed Madara's, "Sorry! I just had to grab my weapons!" This made Sakura giggle softly.

What shocked her the most was whenever Madara held out the caring and loving hand of a father, which she gladly reached out with her own hand and took Madara's hand within her own, "Thanks dad..." Madara looked puzzled at Sakura's newfound sad tone, "What ails you Sakura? You always seem so happy, well at least from what I have heard that is." Looking down, a sad sigh escaped her lips, "You would think I should be happy... I gained the Sharingan, only to turn into the Rinnegan, and I now have a father." Madara seemed all too confused by this, he spoke more through his actions than with actual words.

Sighing heavily, Sakura needed to tell him, "I used to be in love... His name was Deidara..." Madara was all too familiar with this name and didn't like where this was going one bit as she continued, "Despair is the only thing that follows our relationship, yet I constantly wish and hope that one day we will fully understand one another and coexist..." All Madara could do was think this over, _'Well, that isn't too selfish to ask for.'_ Once done thinking, Madara then came to a halt and turned to Sakura, causing her to halt where she stood and stare at her father, "Some times... these things just take time. I don't doubt that this man loves you wholeheartedly."

Not really thinking things through must have been Sakura's specialty as she simply nodded, "You're right... daddy..." At that moment, Madara felt like he was going to squeal on the inside for gaining such an adorable daughter that he almost immediately grew to love. As such... all good things come with a hefty price. Suddenly the man eating flytrap known to the Akatsuki as "Zetsu" appeared, "Lord Madara, we have done what you have asked of us. Wait... isn't that... YES! THAT'S THE NINE TAILS JINCHUURIKI!"

Madara's eyes snapped towards Zetsu hatefully as Sakura gained a mortified facial expression. That's when Sakura's world turned black and her body began to fall before Madara caught her, "CALL OFF THE TAILED BEASTS HUNT! NOW!" Zetsu looked puzzled yet nodded, "If you say so Lord Madara~!" Once Zetsu was gone, Madara lifted Sakura's tiny body within his arms protectively, "I will never allow someone else to harm you... Not as long as I, Madara Uchiha, am alive Sakura. That, I promise with my life."

Easing Sakura to the ground, Madara began to gently pat Sakura's cheek as a way to wake sleeping beauty up. Soon enough, Sakura's Rinnegan filled orbs slowly cracked open to see Madara and almost immediately pushed him away, "STOP THIS SAKURA!" Madara yelled, gaining a flinch from Sakura. Soon enough, his face softened; well, as soft as his face could get before he spoke, "Just allow me to explain..." Sakura felt petrified, yet nodded in comply with his wishes. Sighing heavily, Madara folded his arms, "I just ordered Zetsu to immediately stop collecting tailed beasts. I have everything I could ever wish for within a dream world."

Tilting her head slightly, Madara shook his head; obviously not good at all when it came to explaining his actions, "What I mean is... I wish no harm to come to you..." Sakura's eyes widened at this and could only nod at what he now spoke, "Do you promise...?" Smirking, Madara nodded, "I will protect you in a way I could not protect my four younger brothers." Standing, Madara then offered Sakura his hand, which surprisingly, she took. _'People can change... They can... Right?'_ Was all she could think as she took his hand and he hoisted her up so that she could stand on her own two feet. Turning to look at Sakura, Madara then released a hum, "So where will we be heading Sakura?" Looking down, all she could do was shrug, "Dunno..." Madara did NOT like sad Sakura at all as a scowl appeared on his face, making Sakura give him a gentle look that caused him, the great Madara Uchiha to crumble, "All right then, to The Village Hidden In the Leaves!" Sakura's Rinnegan filled expression appeared baffled, shocked, and confused, "But why!?" Shaking his head, he gave no answer as he began to walk with Sakura slowly matching his pace.

As the two walked Madara turned his head towards his new found daughter and smiled, "Would you like to know how the Leaf Village gained its name?" She had never considered as to how it might have been named so didn't really do any research as to why the village had the name it had been rightfully given, "Sure! I'm actually very curious now!" Sakura laughed gently and Madara nodded, "Let's see now... It was during the warring states era; the Senju and Haruno clan were vicious opponents to be up against and were the only clans that could rival the Uchiha Clan." Sakura nodded as Madara continued, "Well, the clan leader for the Haruno's name was Sakuro Haruno. He was a formidable foe and I fought him many times during battle. He even had the same pink hair that you do!" This caused Madara to chuckle slightly before clearing his throat.

Sakura was so intrigued by this point that she could only nod and listen like a very curious child listening to an amazing story, "Well, as you know, one day the fighting came to an end and the Senju, Haruno, and Uchiha's made an alliance with one another. To say the least, I just believe everyone was sick of children dying before they could even know the taste of alcohol. So, the village leaders as it was being built was Hashirama, Sakuro, and myself. One day, while sitting upon the cliff where the great stone face's would come to be at, Sakuro and Hashirama approached me and told me that the land of fire told our new village that the village needed a name and also, needed someone to represent the village with what they now call the Hokage."

Taking a deep breath, Madara glanced over to smile at Sakura before continuing his tale, "Both Sakuro and Hashirama asked me if I were to pick a name for the village, what would it be? Noticing many leaves falling, I reached up and grabbed one. Noticing it had a hole in the center, I then peered through the leaf and said "How about... "The Village Hidden In The Leaves." Both laughed at me and claimed I named it as I saw it. Both then claimed they wished for me to be Hokage, which came at a shock to me, but as you are aware that did not come to pass. SO, therefore, the village was named after the name I gave it." Sakura felt amazed at that point, "Wow, wow, wow! My DAD named the village! Wait... why weren't you chosen as the Hokage though, even though Hashirama and Sakuro wanted you to be named the Hokage?"

Sighing heavily, Madara rubbed the back of his head, "All though Sakuro and Hashirama both wanted to name me as the first Hokage; Hashirama's younger brother, who is known as the second Hokage, had no faith in me and said we needed to run this village democratically. He claimed that I would end up turning against the very same village I would deem to protect." Sakura looked puzzled at that point, "But... didn't you...? I mean twenty three years ago whenever Kurama was unleashed from his Jinchuuriki, wasn't that your doing?" Madara instantly rose an eyebrow and folded his arms as the two continued to walk, "What ever do you mean? I did no such thing!"

Both had been talking so much, that they hadn't even realized both were now right in front of Konoha's massive front gate, "Well, that got us here quicker than I had imagined." This comment made Sakura chuckle softly as she held her father's hand with a smile graced upon her face. Now, all Sakura had to do was tell her brother's she was all right and introduce Madara back into the village he created. To say the least, that was easier said than done. Knowing her teacher, she would flip out the moment she even brought Madara back into the village.

 _-With Deidara, Obito, Sasuke, and Naruto-_

The four had been walking for God knows how long whenever all four simultaneously came to a halt together. Deidara and Naruto were the first to snap, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE SHOULD BE LOOKING, HM!" - "WE HAVEN'T GAINED ANY WORD OF SAKURA'S WHEREABOUTS IN OVER FOUR MONTHS, YA KNOW!?" Both Obito and Sasuke alike sighed heavily, "Listen you guys, yes, we have no clue where my little sister is. That much is obvious. What I'm annoyed about is how IMPATIENT you two are to find our little sister!" At that very moment, Obito motioned to both Sasuke and himself as Sasuke released a sigh, "It is a little unusual though. With the four months that have passed us, we haven't heard a single word about Sakura's well being."

All of the men in the group were exhausted. Not just physically either, their mental health had been exhausted too. Deidara and Naruto began arguing more frequently than not while Obito and Sasuke practically stayed silent. Releasing a heavy sigh, Sasuke sat down, "I wonder where she could have even gone..." Obito had been wondering the same thing as he then spoke, "It is a little unsettling though..." This perked Deidara's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's head up in confusion as Deidara spoke, "What do you mean? Hm." All Obito could do was sit down and begin to gently nibble his finger nail, "Well, this may take some time to explain, so everyone better sit to get some rest while I tell my tale."

Everyone instantly plopped down, now highly intrigued at this story Obito was about to tell whenever Obito took a deep breath, "This was back whenever the third great ninja war was ongoing... Minato-Sensei, Kakashi, Rin, and myself were set out on a two man team mission." This confused Naruto highly, "Two man? Errr... Obito, a two man team is made up of six or seven members." Obito almost instantly sweat dropped and released a sigh, "Well, back then the village did not have enough manpower to send out that many people for a two man team. Your father, Minato-Sensei was the first team and Kakashi, Rin, and myself were the second team." Naruto gained an "OH" look upon his face before Obito continued, "The Battle Of Kannabi Bridge is where it all went down."

Noticing on how inventively everyone was now listening to his story, Obito smiled gently, "Well, Rin ended up being kidnapped by the Stone Village and Kakashi and I immediately went to save her since anyone who betrays their friends is worse than scum. Kakashi ended up losing his left eye due to protecting me... but we still got her just in time. However, the moment we went to escape, Hidden Stone Village shinobi began to assault the cavern Rin was being held captive in. To say the least, the cavern began to quickly collapse so we tried to quickly make a break for it to escape the immediate danger we were in until Kakashi was hit by a falling stone right where his eye had been damaged and I noticed a large boulder coming down about to crush him. So I grabbed Kakashi and threw him out of the way. The entire right side of my body was then crushed by the boulder. Thinking I was going to die right then and there, I told Rin to transplant my left eye into Kakashi's damaged eye."

At the moment all the three listeners could do was nod their heads with wide eyes, "So, after Kakashi and Rin escaped, I was prepared for death until I woke up in a strange cavern. Once I fully awakened, I noticed an old man with long white spiky hair. The only thing I could think at the moment was that he was the grim reaper due to how he used a scythe as a walking cane. Whenever I asked who he was, he told me it would be more likely that I would believe that he was the grim reaper. However, I later on found out this man was none other than Madara Uchiha..." Deidara, Naruto, and Sasuke felt as if their eyes were going to pop right out of their skulls at that very moment.

Sighing heavily, Obito scratched the back of his head, "Well, to say the least; I have been keeping tabs on Madara should he decide to leave that damn cavern and wreak havoc upon the world again, but the old man was so weak that he constantly needs to sleep. However... the last time I went to check up on the old man, he was gone..." Naruto then released a scoff, "Well, if that really WAS Madara, then I'll bet he's dead and is now rotting away in hell for everything he did, ya know?"

At that moment a message carrier hawk descended and Obito held out his arm so that the hawk would land on his arm. Once the hawk successfully perched on Obito's arm, he took the scroll off of it and opened it only for his eyes to widen, "N...No..." Obito quickly opened a new scroll and began to write a reply before placing it in the carrier and snapped it shut, "GO QUICKLY!" Obito released the hawk and it began to fly in the direction of the Leaf Village. Sasuke swiftly noticed Obito's distress, was first to speak, "Brother? What's the matter?"

Shooting his head to look at his comrades, the male with the short spiky black hair stood up, "WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE! NOW!" All of the men quickly stood and began running towards the Leaf Village. Deidara noticed the panicked expression never left Obito's face, "Spill it Obito, hm." Obito nodded and tried to explain everything as quickly as he possibly could, "Sakura is back in the Leaf but that's not it! MADARA is with her and is looking much alive, healthy, and YOUNG!" Sasuke's, Deidara's, and Naruto's mouth all dropped open as Deidara spoke, "But how should that even be possible, hm!?"

Shaking his head, Obito then panted out, "He used Hashirama's, er, the first Hokage's cells to stay alive for a long period of time!" This was too much so all the men did was mindlessly ramble until they reached the front gate of Konoha. Coming to an abrupt halt, all four placed their hands on their knees and tried catching their breath as Deidara began to bitch between pants, "That... run wouldn't... have... been as tough... if I... would have had... my clay, hm!"

 _-Normal_ _P.O.V-_

Kotetsu and Izumo quickly spotted the four and ran up to them, "Quickly! Lady Hokage has been expecting you!" The four quickly nodded and began to run until they reached the Hokage's Tower. Proceeding to keep running, they ran until they reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door, catching their breath until they hear the stressed voice of Tsunade ring out, _"E-Enter!"_ Obito, Sasuke, Deidara, and Naruto then looked at one another before nodding as Obito then grasped the door knob and opened the door to enter. They didn't just see Sakura, no, they saw Sakura... holding Madara's hand, making Deidara seethe, "OH SO NOW RELIC'S ARE WHAT YOU'RE INTO SAKURA!?"

Two eyebrows then rose at this sudden outburst by the blonde bomber and looked at one another before bursting into laughter. Deidara's anger was just rising and rising until he was at the point of just being direly pissed off. Deidara then stalked up to Sakura and lowered his head until his bangs covered both of his eyes before raising a hand and slapping her so hard that her hand was torn from Madara's until she landed on the ground trembling as blood began to seep from the seams of her mouth. Now it was Madara's turn to have a turn to lash out at Deidara, "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!"

This caused Deidara's, Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Obito's eyes to all widen immensely, "D-Did you just say... daughter...?" Obito trembled out as Madara grinned, "Ah, Obito, it is wonderful to see you again..." Obito grit his teeth as Sasuke leaned down to Sakura and held her protectively within his arms, "YOU PLAN ON TAKING THE NINE TAILS FROM SAKURA FOR YOUR INFINITE TSUKUYOMI!?" Shaking his head, Madara had no expression on his face as he stared at Obito, "No, I no longer have any desire what so ever to take Kurama from Sakura." Obito clenched his jaw tighter until it began to hurt, "Then WHY are you here!?" Madara sighed heavily, "Simple. Because I wish to care for my child until I am no longer able to; but that won't be an issue anymore." Obito's eye now began to twitch, "If that's not an issue anymore... Then why are you here..." Raising a hand to grasp his chin gently as if he were thinking, Madara's voice then rang out, "Because, I promised to protect her..." All looked towards Sakura and that's when they noticed it... The Rinnegan...


	19. The Warring States Era

**Wow it feels SO good to have my actual keyboard back! I hope you all are enjoying my longer chapters! (A/N: There is a flashback, so real voices within the flashback will be in Italic)**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 18: The Warring States Era**

None of the people that were currently inside Lady Tsunade's office could believe the fact that Sakura was now the wielder of the power that only the Sage Of Six Path's held; the Rinnegan. At the moment, Madara was speaking to Tsunade, whom appeared rather distressed over her grandfather's old rival sitting in her office. Sure, she remembered him all right, yet even as as child she had always considered Madara as a family member. The proof was whenever she spoke, "Uncle Madara... why have you returned back to the Leaf Village...?" All looked utterly shocked at the way the current Hokage had just called this so called "evil man", "uncle".

He had the same bored expression as always whenever he chose to speak, "Well Tsuna, that would be all thanks to my daughter; Sakura." Tsunade glanced to Sakura who now had blood dripping to the floor from her mouth due to the power of Deidara's slap, "But you of all people should KNOW Sakura is a direct descendant of Sakuro Haruno." Nodding his head slightly, a sigh was released, "Yes, I put two and two together once I saw her pink hair along with her name and former surname. I mean honestly, she looks like a female version of Sakuro Haruno, that's why I took her in as my own child." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and nodded, "Well, that right there would have been reason enough to take the Rinnegan and just slay her. That IS more of your style uncle."

This is when Madara began to laugh almost hysterically, "Why would I kill her? One reason I wouldn't kill her IS the fact that she is a direct descendant of Sakuro Haruno. I mean, honestly, he was a very close friend and ally of mine. The second reason..." Madara trailed off to hold up two fingers before continuing, "Is the fact that she said her name was Sakura Uchiha, NOT Haruno. Even though that had been the birth name she had been given, she still chose to use the Uchiha surname instead of the Haruno surname. Adopted or not, she is a part of the almighty Uchiha Clan now; she no longer holds any ties with anyone within the Haruno compound. Oh, and by the way, where is the Haruno Compound...? I didn't see it within the village walls Tsuna."

Well, this was a tricky situation to bring up... Tsunade leaned forward to prop her elbows upon her desk as she laced her fingers in front of her face, "The... The Haruno Clan was completely eliminated with the exception of Sakura..." Madara's eye widened, "What!? WHY!?" This caused the busty blonde Hokage to flinch before answering, "Everyone is aware of the past uncle. For the Senju to even come close to defeating the Uchiha's visual prowess they needed an alliance with another clan that held a visual prowess equal or stronger than the Uchiha's." Madara was well aware of this as he turned to look at his daughter, whom now had widened eyes, "V-Visual P-Prowess...?" Madara nodded at Sakura's uneasy words, "Well, I suppose I shall need to shed some light upon this."

By then, everyone took a seat as Madara folded his arms across his armored chest, "To start, yes, the Haruno's were close relative's with the Senju's. However, that is not the only clan they held blood ties with." Everyone nodded and Sakura listened intently as Madara leaned his back against a wall, "The Haruno Clan was an even closer relative to the Uchiha's, which lead to great conflict within the clan as the war was ongoing. Many of the Haruno's believed that they should be allied with the family they were closest with, while other's believed that helping the Senju's, whom held no visual prowess what so ever would be more beneficial. You see, Sakuro was actually my cousin."

Naruto immediately rose his hand and Madara motioned for him to speak, "Go ahead." Naruto nodded eagerly before speaking, "So how are the Haruno's and Uchiha's related? I mean, before Sakura gained Sasuke's, er- Itachi's eyes, her eyes were ALWAYS an emerald green color." Sakura had to hand it to Naruto, that was a good point. Madara then released a chuckle, "All Haruno's eyes were that emerald green color. It's because they held the Zennagan." Sakura's eyes widened, "What's the Zennagan, dad?" Noticing he had peaked Sakura's interest, the male with the long spiked black and blueish locks began to laugh softly, "The Zennagan was a visual jutsu that, to my dismay, either matched or far exceeded the power of the Sharingan."

Nodding at this, Sakura didn't look completely satisfied, so he continued on, "The Zennagan was EXTREMELY tricky to awaken; even for veteran Haruno's. Considering the Uchiha's and Haruno's were such close relatives, the Zennagan; instead of being crimson red like the Sharingan, turned the caster's eyes the same color as the Rinnegan, purple; not to mention, they never went blind for over using their eyes. Many people called the Haruno's the closest thing to the Sage Of The Six Path's. It is also rumored that the Haruno's were direct descendants OF the Sage himself."

All listened intently until Tsunade spoke up, "I believe you should start from the very beginning Uncle Madara." Turning towards Tsunade, Madara then nodded before sitting down himself and Sakura almost immediately crawled over to him, making the male smile before wrapping his arm around his daughter, "Very well. Though, this may take some time to tell." Tsunade noticed Deidara's hands fidgeting, so she stood and walked to him before handing him some molding clay; which he gladly took in order to pay attention to Madara's tale. Humming softly, Madara grasped his chin with his free hand and nodded, "Well, to start this tale off..."

 _-Flashback To The Warring States Era-_

At the moment a young boy who much resembled Madara stood by a beautiful glistening river with a stone in his hand. Throwing it, he watched the rock skip, hoping it would make it to the other side of the crystal clear river that continued to flow by slowly until he saw the rock sink, "Dammit, this time for sure!" Suddenly, two rocks flew by his head and skipped all the way to the other side. Turning around, the young black with a blue tint haired boy quickly noticed one of the boys almost instantly, "Sakuro! What are you doing here man?" The other random boy then spoke up, "You just gotta aim the rock a little bit higher than you'd expect!" - _"At the time, I only really knew my cousin, Sakuro Haruno, but I knew better than to say another's last name out loud at that point in time. Saying one's last name could have ended up getting you killed. So whenever I met Hashirama, I was a tad surprised."_

Sakuro laughed almost instantly and laced his hands behind his back, "Sorry I haven't come around more Madara! I... uh... got injured from tripping! Anyway, this is Hashirama. He's a really cool guy, gets really gloomy at times, but there's never a dull moment with him!" _\- "I was aware that Sakuro was a ninja, but I honestly didn't want to point out the obvious just in case that Hashirama was a foe. The river was the one place I got to have peace and quiet; almost as if the sound of the river cleansed my ears of the sounds of battle, other human beings being killed, and dying wishes from enemies that were on the brink of death." -_ Nodding, Madara grinned at Hashirama, "Good to meet you Hashirama. As you heard from Sakuro, my name is Madara. Saying one's last name is taboo to us ninja, though, I think you already knew that."

Suddenly, the three young boys noticed a body floating down the river and Hashirama almost instantly ran on the tops of the water towards the body, kneeling down to check what clan he was from and confirming Madara's own suspicion about Hashirama being a ninja. Hashirama's voice suddenly rang out in a paranoid state, "You both need to head home right now. This place is about to become a battlefield." Nodding, Sakuro and Madara turned and began running all while turning their heads back towards Hashirama, "Later Hashirama!" Sakuro called out and Hashirama merely waved.

That same evening, Sakuro's father, Sakuzo, called him into a debriefing along with his six brother's and sister's. Sakuro being the eldest sat in front of the six younger siblings due to the fact that it was his way of protecting them. "Sakuro, Sakiemi, Sakishi, Sakozu, Sakai, Sakada, and Sakura, you are aware as to why I have summoned you all... correct?" Sakuro and his six siblings nodded and Sakuzo folded his arms while keeping a stern face, "Good. So we have considered all routes of who we will ally with and have decided to join the ranks of the Senju clan." The youngest at the tender age of six, Sakura, tilted her head, "But father, we are not only related to the Senju, we are also related to the Uchiha!"

Sakuzo nodded his head at the beautiful little girl who had long pink locks and breathtaking emerald orbs, "I am aware Sakura. However, the Uchiha possess the Sharingan and we possess the Zennagan, you, my youngest daughter were the only one BORN with the Zennagan already activated, so you will truly be a great asset. We are merely balancing power." Sakura nodded and looked down, "But... Father... I don't want to kill big brother Madara..." Tears filled her eyes and Sakuro quickly pulled his youngest sister to him as a means to calm her down. Sakuro glanced towards his father, "And you are sure this is what you want father?" Sakuzo instantly nodded with no thought even processed, "Now, each and everyone of you, go and prepare for battle. Make the Haruno clan proud."

Sakuro helped Sakura place her gear on her tiny body and smiled at her, "Remember Sakura, you will be with me in my assault team." Sakura nodded at her elder brother. Sakuro instantly turned to his three younger brothers, "Sakishi, Sakozu, Sakai; you three will be split up on different squads since we all possess the Zennagan and the same goes for you..." Sakuro trailed off to turn to his sisters before addressing them, "Sakiemi and Sakada, do your best on your squads. Should any of you need help, do not hesitate to call for back up from the Senju's or the Haruno's." All of the siblings nodded as they adjusted their gear.

Just then, the father of the seven appeared, "That's enough talk! Now GO! Head out to the battle field!" Sakuro gently grabbed Sakura's hand and began to run into the forest. Soon enough, screams of agony and anger could be heard along with weeping. Just then a group of enemy Uchiha's then appeared in front of the group of Haruno and Senju's, making little Sakura's hand tremble. _\- "And that's whenever I saw him and her... Sakuro and Sakura. Sakura had loved me as if I were her older brother, yet now I was her worst nightmare. What happened though, shocked me as the sounds of blades began to clash" -_ Sakuro's arm had been injured and could no longer hold a blade. Madara stood there trembling with blood splattered all over him from the squads as he held a katana above his head ready to strike Sakuro down, "BIG BROTHER MADARA STOP!"

Freezing from hearing Sakura's words, Madara turned to look at her, "I'm sorry Sakura... Please... Please forgive me..." At that moment, Madara swung his arms down and Sakura's eyes peered at Madara, "Nemurimasu!" Madara's head suddenly dropped before he fell to the ground, fast asleep. Sakura ran to Sakuro and grasped his arm, "Big brother, I don't want to kill big brother Madara! Please!" _\- "Sakura's talent with the Zennagan was unheard of and practically legendary for only being the tender age of six years old. She was sharp, cunning, beautiful and somehow knew how this world worked. Compared to the adults, she was a genius." -_ Sakuro's eyes softened at Sakura, yet nodded at her request, "Very well Sakura, but should this war continue to rage on then I won't have much of a choice. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone else or we will surely be punished and branded as a traitor before kicked out of our clan." Sakura nodded at this and the two dashed away from Madara.

 _\- "The war raged on for years on end and being born into the two century long war was definitely not considered a blessing, but a curse." -_ Years later, Sakura was now the age of twenty three and her eldest brother, Sakuro, was twenty eight. Somehow, maybe it was lucky and or unlucky to have lived such a long and traumatic life span. As of now, those two were the only two left surviving along with Hashirama and Tobirama from the Senju clan. _\- "By then, Hashirama and I could no longer call ourselves friends like we did in the past whenever we were children. All we could really do was protect the family we had left standing, considering from each of our family's, the Senju, Haruno, and Uchiha, only had two living siblings." -_

As time kept flying by the now tired souls of the Warring States Era were growing sick of the constant conflict until the fateful day where each clan mate now met up on the battlefield. _\- "By that point in time of the war, Hashirama was now the respective leader of the Senju Clan, Sakuro was now the respective leader of the Haruno Clan, and I was the respective leader of the Uchiha Clan." -_ Hashirama clutched his sword tightly, "MADARA! WHY DON'T WE END THIS! IF THE SENJU, HARUNO, AND UCHIHA ALL BANDED TOGETHER NO ONE COULD STOP US!" Madara slightly lowered his sword until hearing the objective voice of his younger brother, Izuna, "NO BROTHER! THAT WOULD SULLY THE UCHIHA'S PRIDE DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS FOOLISHNESS! WE HAVE A REPUTATION OF BEING ONE OF THE MIGHTIEST CLANS IN THE WORLD TO UPHOLD!"

Sakuro sighed heavily as Sakura then spoke out, "Big brother Madara, please... LET'S STOP THIS!" Izuna instantly shot Sakura a dirty look, "You talk far too much Sakura... HARUNO!" Izuna bolted towards the beautiful pink haired woman as she then ran towards him and slammed her sword against his, "Izuna, stop this madness! We are family! I don't want anymore family member's blood on my hands!" Izuna scowled hatefully, "WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED THAT WHENEVER YOU ALIGNED YOURSELF WITH THE SENJU'S!" All Madara could do was watch as tears ran down his face. _\- "You see, all I had wanted to do was to tell both of them to stop fighting right then and there but right at that very moment, I lost my voice. I felt so weak, useless, and pain clouded my heart. Izuna and Sakura had been so close whenever they were children, so it was hard for me to process that the two were actually fighting in a death match." -_

Suddenly, a scream was heard from Sakura, snapping Madara out of his frozen state of mind only to see an Uchiha ambush dropped down on Sakura and cutting her down where she stood. Blood began to seep from her wounds as Madara then froze at the sight of Sakura standing there with blood seeping from multiple gash and penetration wounds in vital spots, "S-SAKURA!" Madara yelled and ran to her only to catch her as she fell. However, her body vanished from Madara's arms only to finally snap out of the genjutsu he had been under to see something he wish he hadn't, "I didn't want you to see me like this big brother Madara..." Tears spilled from her eyes, only to roll down her porcelain skin.

Madara felt like he was going to hyperventilate seeing Sakura's pink hair slowly fade to white; much like what happened to the Uzumaki Clan members, "Don't cry over me big... bro-" Sakura then roughly began to cough up an immense amount of blood as his head shot up to look at Izuna, "HOW DARE YOU IZUNA! SAKURA WAS FAMILY!" Izuna then scowled, "What would you have me done brother!? Let myself get cut down!? The bitch wasn't that strong anyway." Madara began to seethe over his younger brother's actions, "SHE WASN'T EVEN FIGHTING YOU BACK IZUNA! ALL SHE WAS DOING WAS BLOCKING YOUR ATTACKS BECAUSE SHE WANTED THE CONFLICT TO END! SHE LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO ALLOW HERSELF TO BE CUT DOWN!"

Hearing all of the yelling from Madara, Sakuro finally turned his head while still battling a few other Uchiha members to check on Sakura, only to see his baby sister on the ground with a sword running straight through her gut. Sakuro immediately turned and began running towards Sakura. To everyone else though, Sakuro was running in slow motion... every tear that he had shed could be seen as he threw his weapon to the side and dropped to his knees beside his sister, only to see... she had already passed into the world of the dead... with a smile graced on her lips...

"SAKURA DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sakuro yelled mournfully as he lifted her bloodied limp body into his arms. The Senju, Haruno, and even Uchiha members lowered their weapons due to their love for Sakura and some even began to cry over the grave loss. _\- "Honestly, I don't know how Sakuro stayed sane after watching his kid sister_ _cut down in front of his very eyes. The agony and pain that I had felt was unimaginable. I used to play with Sakuro and his six siblings before each and every one had been slaughtered in the war that is. Especially Sakura; she had loved playing with my hair and I had always allowed her to do so. She was such a beautiful child who had progressed into a beautiful woman and looked much like the Sakura we have today." -_

The air was stiff and uncomfortable for the longest time for all clan members as they all began to look at one another highly ashamed until more clashes began to be heard. Suddenly, a yell from Tobirama could be heard, "FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Once the dust cleared, all that could be seen was Izuna with a shocked facial expression on his face before coughing up an immense amount of blood. Madara couldn't take this anymore... at that point in time, Madara, along with everyone else, no longer knew what they were actually fighting for anymore, "Izuna!" Madara caught his younger brother as Tobirama released a _'TSK'_ before speaking, "There, now we are even. You killed Sakura, who was not only my family member, but your's as well."

By now, Hashirama's eyes had widened profoundly over so many deaths, "Madara... can we not stop this...? Or will this cycle of death continue on...?" Madara was about to speak whenever Izuna grumbled out, "N-No brother... you must not..." The only thing Madara could do at that very moment was grab a smoke bomb and throw it to the ground; vanishing from the line of sight from everyone. Once their leader had retreated, the remaining Uchiha Clan members instantly dropped their weapons and held their hands up in complete surrender. Hashirama released a sigh whenever Sakuro slowly approached him, "Sakuro?" Standing there completely silent for the longest time, Sakuro clenched his fist, "The Haruno Clan no longer allies themselves with anyone! I'M SICK OF WATCHING CHILDREN DIE! So... if you come after us I will not hesitate to use the Zennagan on each and every one of you BASTARDS!"

Hashirama then held his hand out pleadingly, "Sakuro, wait!" Snapping around with tears streaming down his face, Sakuro glared, "Do it... I dare you! MY SISTER IS DEAD! I NO LONGER HAVE ANY SIBLINGS! HOW MANY OF YOU CAN SAY THE SAME!? WHEN WILL THIS BOUNDLESS VANTAGE POINT END!?" Leaning down, Sakuro lifted Sakura's body into his arms, "HARUNO CLAN! RETREAT NOW! WE ARE DONE WITH THIS WAR!" The Haruno Clan members all seemed relieved as they released a deep breath. All it took to leave the war... was their leader's sister's death. At that very moment, all Haruno Clan members then vanished from the battlefield.

Now back at home, Madara laid Izuna down and tended to his wounds before taking all of his own armor off. Looking into a mirror, all he could see was his own hair as he broke down sobbing from the memories of Sakura playing with his hair, putting flowers in it, braiding it, and kissing the top of his head, "GOD DAMMIT!" Madara yelled mournfully and quickly rushed to get all of Sakura's blood off of his hands. He couldn't stand this fighting anymore. _\- "You see, by this point... I was done... I couldn't think of anymore reasons to continue dragging on the fighting the way it had been. Losing Sakura was one of the hardest things that had ever happened to me up until losing my last standing sibling, Izuna. He ripped his own eyes out and gave them to me which gave me the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."_ -

Staring into the now bloodied water, Madara's lip and body began to tremble before he fell onto his knees begging Sakura for her forgiveness whenever suddenly, as if there had been regrets or unfinished business, Madara could hear her words, "Don't be sad big brother Madara! We all live, we all die, it's simply a part of this unfortunate world. Do not fret, I will continue to always watch over you... and one day... we will reunite... be sure of that! Though, I may not remember you big brother Madara." All that could be heard then was a child's giggle before seeing something he would never forget. The sight of Izuna and Sakura playing tag.

Leaning against the door frame as tears ran down his face along with a saddened smile. Sakura's way of playing tag had always been so cute, she had deemed it fit to kiss people's cheeks as a way of tagging them. Madara had known all along that Izuna had been SO in love with Sakura, so it didn't make sense as to why... _\- "You see, Izuna, my younger brother was extremely jealous of Tobirama. In those times, it actually was very common for people with blood ties to marry, such as cousins. So Izuna fell madly in love with Sakura with the hopes that one day they would be wed. However, once Tobirama came into the picture, Izuna had to work twice as hard to keep Sakura's focus on him. It was said that both Tobirama and Izuna were candidates to be Sakura's husband and both began to compete with one another brutally to win Sakura's hand in marriage. In that era, only the strongest male would have gained the said daughter's hand in marriage. So... by killing the woman he loved, he then allowed himself to be cut down so they would be together for eternity." -_

The final day approached and the Senju and Uchiha's members were preparing for all out war at this point. Once they arrived on the battlefield, someone unexpected stood there, but to Madara and Hashirama, they knew who this person was through and through, "SAKURO!" Both Madara and Hashirama both yelled out in sync as the pink haired male came into sight, his once gleaming emerald orbs were now dead and cold as he stood there. In all honesty it hadn't looked like Sakuro had gotten a wink of sleep since the day his sister had been killed. _\- "You see, Sakuro was a great man who loved his family more than anyone in the world. That day though, is a day I will never forget." -_ Snapping his head up, Sakuro finally began to seethe, "I will end this HERE AND NOW!" Once Sakuro blinked, he wielded none other than the Rinnegan. To say the least Hashirama and Madara were both so shocked that they didn't know what to say.

 _\- "It is often said that the Haruno Clan was a mixture of darkness and light. So, once repetitive tragedies fall upon a Haruno, their mind breaks and becomes anew; meaning the Rinnegan would be awoken and Sakuro had more than enough tragedies in his life time to last six life times." -_ The fighting then begun between the three men whom had once considered themselves friends. To say the least, the fighting was brutal and lasted a whole three days and nights before all three then collapsed. Completely out of chakra at that point, none of them could barely even move. Gasping for air, Hashirama and Madara both turned their heads towards Sakuro as he lifted his body up, clearly exhausted. Pushing himself up to wobbly stand up straight, "Come on..." He gasped out as his legs shook from exhaustion, "HOW WILL I EVER FACE SAKURA IN THE AFTERLIFE IF I DON'T TAKE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS OUT!"

Tears fell from Sakuro's face like a river of sadness and sorrow, "I JUST!... I can't do this anymore..." Sakuro then fell to his knees in utter defeat. Looking up at the darkened night sky, Hashirama's voice then rang out, "Our... stones finally... reached... the other side... together..." Sakuro's and Madara's eyes widened at this comment. All clan members now just sat down and examined the three clan leaders, hoping for a peaceful resolve at this point. Hashirama grinned, "How about making that village now...? I'm too tired to continue on fighting. I don't know about you two, but I'd rather not have to attempt to kill my two best friends." _\- "Peace was not so easy though, at least not for Sakuro and myself. Hashirama still had a brother... yet we had nothing... absolutely... nothing..." -_

Madara grit his teeth angrily, "We are no longer children Hashirama. It is impossible to show each other what is in our hearts." Sakuro looked away from Hashirama as he spoke, "Easy for you to say Hashirama... but look at you. You still HAVE a sibling unlike Madara and myself! I can trust Madara because I knew what Izuna was doing. He loved Sakura, that was easy enough to figure with the way he blushed every time he even got a glance at Sakura. Sure, Tobirama loved her as well... but not to the extent that Izuna loved her." Madara looked at Sakuro and Sakuro nodded toward Madara as Madara spoke first, "Well, I guess their is ONE way to show each other what is in our hearts." Sakuro nodded and narrowed his eyes at Hashirama, "Either kill yourself or kill your brother."

At that moment, the other Senju Clan members now began to shout angrily at Madara and Sakuro. Hashirama then held his hand up, silencing his clan members, "Fellow Clan members! Do not hold this against me, for this is my choice entirely. Swear on the lives of your born or unborn children and your unborn grandchildren that no harm shall come to Madara or Sakuro. Once I have done this, all fighting must come to an end! I thank you both Madara and Sakuro." Hashirama then took all of his armor off and held a kunai to his gut, "Farewell." Just as Hashirama was about to strike himself, both Madara and Sakuro both shot their hands out and stopped Hashirama as Madara weakly spoke, "That is enough..." Sakuro nodded, "You have shown us what truly lies within your heart..."

The following day, proper burials were held for each and every clan member held withing the Senju, Haruno, and Uchiha as the three leaders then worked out a treaty. Hashirama grinned and laughed as Madara scolded and bitched at him. However, the hole within Sakuro's heart kept growing due to the loss of such a sweet and innocent girl as he leaned against a wall with bland eyes. Madara, being the perceptive one, walked over to Sakuro and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Sakuro, there is nothing we can do... The dead cannot come back to life..." Pushing his mass of hair to the side, Madara then unclasped a locket that Sakura had given him and placed it within Sakuro's hands, "She would want you to have it... not me..." _\- "You see, the pain held within Sakuro's heart only grew larger and larger with each and every passing day... but, eventually he got back up on his two feet. However, every once in a while you would catch him gazing out at nothing and tears would fall from his face. He constantly blamed himself for what happened to Sakura, I'm sure he blamed himself up until the day he died..." -_ Sakuro nodded and fell to his knees, holding onto the locket tightly, "Sakura... I miss you more and more every day..."

 _-End Of Flashback-_

By the end of the story, everyone's eyes were enormous, "This is just insane...hm..." Deidara mumbled out and Naruto was beside him crying, "That story was just so sad and beautiful at the same time, ya know!?" Obito was up next, "If everything you just told us was the truth, then... wow... I'm sorry... dad." This caused Madara's eyes to widen whenever Sasuke began to speak, "Yeah... dad. That was powerful..." However there was one participant who did not say anything due to being fast asleep in Madara's lap making him laugh softly, "You are so much like her Sakura... So much..." His hand slowly stroked her silky locks until her eyes fluttered open, "Hm? What's up dad, hm?" This made Deidara grin at Madara as he internally noted that he needed to work with Sakura on getting rid of her "Deidara Accent".

"Come on honey, it's time to get you and your brother's home. The Uchiha Clan has not perished yet everyone!" Madara grinned as he lifted Sakura up in his arms, which Obito and Sasuke were so used to doing that Sasuke walked to Madara and took Sakura from his arms, only for Obito to snatch Sakura from his arms. Raising an eyebrow, Madara shook his head, "I don't think so boys. Hand her over and lead the way home. Oh and Tsuna? Reinstate ALL of us as Leaf Village shinobi." Tsunade could only shake her head and laugh, "All right Uncle Madara. Your wish is my command!" Madara smiled gently as he cradled his little angel. NOW, everything was simply PERFECT. Well, at least for the time being.

 **(A/N: Holy HELL do you know how hard all of that was to recreate!? You guys better LOVE me for this chapter!)**


	20. Awakening

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for postponing this new chapter for so long. I have just been so busy writing those ridiculously long chapters of 'Shattered Mirror'! If you haven't read it yet, it is still in the process of being created but whenever the new chapter is posted it will be my longest story! So I want to thank all of you for your support!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 20: Awakening**

It had now been a month since her "father" rejoined the Village Hidden in the Leaves and was reinstated as a Leaf Village shinobi. So far, everything was going smoothly, well, for the time being at least. Well, obviously she thought too soon as she heard Sasuke arguing with Madara over something Sakura quite couldn't make out. Sighing and shaking her head, Obito then walked through the door and laughed at Sakura's annoyed expression as she tapped her finger against the coffee table in the living room, "What could be so wrong that you are forced to make that facial expression sis?" Sakura glanced back at Obito and yet another sigh was released, "Dad and Sasuke have been at this for over four hours... I feel like those two never get along."

Shrugging, Obito sat behind his adopted baby sister and pulled her into a cuddle, making Sakura giggle slightly. Figuring she needed to laugh even more, Obito's eyes then gained a mischievous grin before he began to tickle Sakura's sides; causing the beautiful pink haired female to begin dying of laughter as the two then heard Madara and Sasuke abruptly stop arguing. Rubbing the top of his head, Madara then walked through the door and sighed heavily, "I must say, your brother is quite obstinate." Snorting, Sasuke then pushed Madara out of the doorway before making his way in, "It's good to hear you laugh again sis..."

Sakura already knew all too well that Madara did not like to be pushed around as if he were some pushover as he then folded his arms securely against his broad chest, "Honestly Sasuke. Did you NEED to push me? There is this thing called saying excuse me, you may want to try it some time..." Madara's deep voice rang out before Sasuke snapped towards him, "YEAH DAD!? WELL WHO GIVES A SHIT!?" This made Obito almost instantly groan and the two arguing suddenly snapped their head to glare at him, "I didn't make Sakura laugh so that you two could bring your petty bullshit into this room! She has been sitting here moping around because of the fact that neither of you can seem to get along!"

Madara and Sasuke glanced towards one another, now feeling rather ashamed and guilty of their actions. Sasuke walked up to the father figure of the family and held his hand out before speaking, "Sorry dad, I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I am an Uchiha after all! We keep our emotions in check!" All Sakura could think as she rolled her emerald green hues was, _'Yes, because family members shake god damned hands to make up. Geez big brother, you're so damn clueless...'_

Merely glancing at Sasuke's hand, Madara then nodded, "Think nothing of it Sasuke." Obito sighed heavily and using only a single hand, he then pushed Sasuke towards Madara, whom caught Sasuke with ease. Bringing his "son" into a hug, Madara laughed, "You remind me so much of myself whenever I was your age! So hot headed and ready to dance!" Sakura merely laid in Obito's arms, now fast asleep which made all of the Uchiha men smile gently.

Giving a grin, the fatherly figure of this Uchiha family stared at his daughter adoringly, "Isn't she just the cutest?" Obito then gave a saddened smile as he stroked her hair, "She's pushed herself far too hard..." Sasuke tilted his head gently before speaking out quietly to not wake his sleeping sister, "What do you mean by that brother?" Looking towards Sasuke, Obito shook his head slightly and released a sigh, "She doesn't get a lot of sleep..." Raising his eyebrow, Madara clutched his arm tightly, "And why is that Obito?" Obito glanced down at Sakura's peaceful face as she slept, "Well... ever since Deidara and her had that falling out, she hasn't quite been the same. She has been plagued by nightmares, so she constantly forces herself to stay awake so that she does not wake up screaming... she knows Sasuke, dad and myself will all come running if she does, so she simply forces herself to stay awake."

Clenching his fists tightly now, Sasuke was about to speak whenever a knock came to their front door, causing Sakura to stir awake, "Sorry about that big brother... I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Madara grit his teeth as he walked to the front door and Obito carried Sakura to her room. Finally reaching the front door, Madara unlocked and opened the door before slowly opening it, "Yes? How may I help y-" The simple sight of Deidara made the man seethe with anger that had been boiling up in him.

"What do YOU want?" The male with the long hair that jutted out in every which way possible spat out; venom clearly noticeable in his tone with the way his words came out. The male with long blonde hair took a slight step back with the way Madara had activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "I just came by to see Sakura, hm!" Madara's scowl almost immediately intensified, "She's not home." Sighing, Deidara grudgingly accepted this answer as he then turned to walk away.

Suddenly stopping, Deidara's pained voice rang out, "I'll never be able to atone for everything I've done to Sakura... I know that, hm..." Madara had already beaten the "Deidara accent" out of Sakura, not literally, but none the less, he still made sure that he never heard that dreaded "Hm" come from an HIS little girl's mouth ever again. That's when Deidara turned his head so that the two stared at each other with their only visible eye, "Sakura isn't even your child, hm. Stop acting like the father you never got to be." With that said, all hell broke loose.

Obito laid Sakura's mentally and physically exhausted body down on her bed until a MASSIVE crash could be heard, making his exhausted little sister shoot out of bed wide eyed, "Big brother what was that!?" Obito really didn't know, so he shrugged, "I couldn't tell you Sak-" His voice was swiftly cut off whenever the two of them heard Sasuke shouting, _"DAD STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL DEIDARA!"_ Sakura then pushed herself out of bed and began running until she reached the front door of her home.

Emerald eyes widened immensely at the sight of her father seething as her big brother, Sasuke held his arms back, "DAD STOP!" He yelled again. Madara was seeing red now until he heard Sakura scream, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DAD!?" Instantly running to Deidara's side, Sakura noticed he was barely breathing at this point as she weakly began to attempt to heal the beaten, battered, and bruised male with such little chakra. Sakura dropped her head and began to sob, clearly not in her right state of mind due to her lack of sleep.

Noticing how his father's muscles were no longer tense, Sasuke dropped him and Madara slowly walked to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Honey... I-" Madara's hand was swiftly slapped away as Sakura's orbs stared into Madara's very soul; causing him to freeze, "T-The Zennagan... was awakened..." He muttered out as he stared at Sakura's purple tinted hues. It was as if a ton of new knowledge of different jutsu's then poured into Sakura's mind as she grasped her skull in agony.

Both Sasuke and Obito were about to run to Sakura whenever Madara held his arms up, not allowing either to pass as Sasuke yelled, "DAD SHE'S IN PAIN! SIS NEEDS HELP!" Releasing a rather long and drawn out sigh, Madara then looked back at his two son's, "If you touch her now, you will kill her. This pain, she must push through herself." Something was off though... Sakura had already achieved the Rinnegan, which was also used by the Sage of Six Path's. Yet Sakura's Zennagan looked like a mixture of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and the Zennagan all clumped together. With a shaky tone, Madara looked at his two boys nervously, "I think Sakura... might now be stronger than the Sage of Six Path's himself..." Was all he said as both Sasuke's and Obito's eyes widened immensely.

All Madara could think was, _'All it took to awaken her Zennagan was beating this boy until he knocked at deaths door...? Interesting...'_ Noticing Sakura was now attempting to stand up, her piercing orbs stared at her father, "How DARE you hurt Deidara dad!" With all of the new found knowledge that she held, Sakura leaned down and placed her hand on Deidara; instantly healing all of the damage that had been done to his beaten body. Turning back towards her home, Sakura lowered her head as she began to walk away, "Just leave me alone..."

As Sakura passed by her father and brother's, she could only mutter, "Just keep Deidara away from me..." The three could only stiffen up and nod at the pink haired youngest member of their family. Stopping at the door, Sakura turned her head slowly and obviously not only mentally, but physically exhausted as well before speaking, "Sasuke... can you come with me please...?" All he could do was nod as he followed after his beyond tired younger sister.

Entering Sakura's room, the youngest of the three then collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees as Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakura!?" Chuckling softly, Sakura then turned back towards Sasuke, "Big brother... can you please stay with me...?" The male with the shortly spiked black locks nodded and lifted Sakura up before laying her in bed. Sitting beside her, Sasuke began to stroke Sakura's hair gently until he noticed she was fast asleep. Sakura's door suddenly opened and Madara sighed as he walked in, "Sasuke, just..."

Smiling, Sasuke nodded at his father before sitting up and standing off Sakura's bed, "Sure thing dad." The moment Sasuke was gone, Madara sat beside Sakura and pulled her sleeping form onto his lap, which she snuggled into. Smiling gently as he stroked Sakura's hair, "You won't remember me... yet I will remember you... Sakura Haruno..." He didn't know what else to do except fall asleep sitting up until he felt his form being shaken.

Stirring awake, Obito looked at his father, "Dad, it's dinner time but Sakura can't cook in her a comatose state. What are we gonna do?" Madara hummed softly as he began to stroke at Sakura's long pink tresses once again, "Order out from Ichiraku's." Obito could only nod as his father handed him the money to pay for at least thirty bowls of ramen, which made Obito sweat drop slightly, "Get everything. You know Sakura's taste better than I do." Nodding, Obito smiled as he watched father and daughter snuggled up to one another.

Deidara must have had some guts to come back the same day he had almost been killed by the terrifying Madara Uchiha as he knocked on the front door. He could clearly hear Obito's voice, "FINALLY! The food is here!" Opening the door, Obito's face fell before he laced his arms against his chest, "What." Deidara sighed and looked down, practically whimpering at this point, "Please Obito... I need to see her..." Just then Sasuke came to the doorway and deeply scowled, "You have some damn nerve coming back around here after our father almost killed you. The only reason you're alive is thanks to Sakura. LEAVE THE VILLAGE! ALL YOU DO IS TORTURE SAKURA!"

Taking a step back, Deidara then stiffened his body, "Please Obito... PLEASE!" Deidara dropped to his knees as tears began to fall from his face. A heavy and drawn out sigh was then heard coming from Obito as he looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I need you to distract father for... um... an hour." Sasuke's mouth dropped open at his elder brother's words, "How do you expect me to distract father for an HOUR!?" Obito merely shrugged at his younger brother, "I don't know. That's why you're doing it. You'll think of something. Maybe bring up Orochimaru to father. I know he hates that man. So if he even hears that Orochimaru is anywhere near the village, he will go to "slaughter" that snake."

Sasuke released a heavy sigh, yet nodded at his elder brother's wishes, "Fine, but you owe me." Laughing gently, the elder brother of the two began to ruffle Sasuke's hair, "Make the performance believable too. So look panicked or pissed - wait - you always look pissed. Yeah, panicked; now go! Deidara, mask your chakra." Deidara did exactly as he was told and masked his chakra as Sasuke began to walk away grumbling over the entire matter.

Breaking into a run with a "panicked" expression, Sasuke opened Sakura's door only for Madara to look at his middle child, "Sasuke? What's troubling you?" Sasuke had to make this believable, he just HAD to, "I was taking a walk and saw O-Orochimaru walking around talking about how he was going to t-take S-Sakura's eyes..." Madara wanted to shoot up but couldn't, "Tell Obito he is to stay with Sakura until I return." Sasuke nodded and ran back to Obito as Madara gently placed Sakura's head on her pillow.

Standing, he looked like a pissed off dragon with how he glared. Walking to his room, he placed all of his old gear on and nodded to Sasuke, "Lead the way to where you last saw Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded and dashed off with Madara quick on his heels. The moment Obito could no longer sense Sasuke or Madara, he hurried Deidara into Sakura's room and he slowly walked to her before laying down and pulling Sakura close to his body. Obito then spoke in a hushed tone, "Remember, you only have one hour Deidara." Nodding in acknowledgment at Obito's words, Obito then closed the door and nervously began to pace around the living room.

Sasuke and Madara were now quite a ways away from the village as the youngest male child began to speak, "I spotted him around here. Maybe if we do some searching, we will find him." Madara nodded and the two aimlessly began to run around. After twenty minutes of finding nothing, Madara came to an abrupt halt, "Sasuke..." Turning around, Sasuke grinned nervously at his father and Madara noticed the way Sasuke's eyes began to dance about; trying to avoid Madara's piercing stare.

"Orochimaru was never here was he... you had better tell me the truth too..." His voice darkened immensely, making Sasuke stiffen up before giving up, "N-No..." Scowling deeply, Madara then turned and began to dash towards the village. Obito had been watching out of the window, waiting for Sasuke's signal whenever he saw the sudden surge of lightning up in the sky, "It's only been twenty minutes!" Obito then rushed back to Sakura's room and opened the door hastily, "Deidara! Leave NOW!"

Deidara shot up and quickly placed his shoes on before masking his chakra and bolting out of the house through a window. Finally Madara got home and Obito was sitting up in bed with Sakura on his lap as he stroked her hair gently, "Obito... who was in here..." Damn it all to hell, he should have guessed his father's nose was better than any ninja hound's nose. Looking towards his father, Obito couldn't think of anything... so... he told the truth...

Madara began to tap his finger impatiently on his arm when Obito finally answered, "I-It was Deidara..." Madara's face instantly became murderous as he turned, "I will teach that child a lesson..." He began to leave whenever Obito ran out of Sakura's room, "Father! Are you going to kill the man Sakura loves!? Will you break her faith in you so easily!?" Madara then froze before turning around, "I want you to listen, Sakura is my daughter... anyone who tries anything with her... is as good as a dead man...

With that said, Obito looked dumbfounded beyond compare, "FATHER LISTEN!" Madara then snapped around, "NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! YOU ARE MY CHILD! THE CHILD OF MADARA UCHIHA! THE SAME GOES FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA! SO ANYONE WHO TRIES TO DEFILE OUR FAMILY NAME WILL BE PUNISHED!" With that said, Madara turned his back with his arms snugly folded across his chest. Dropping his arms, Madara... bolted from the home with the intent of spilling the blonde haired bomber's blood...


	21. Finale: Goodbye

**Okay, I know it took me forever and a half to make this chapter, but I'm so tired of not having it finished!**

 **Yeah, sorry it's short, but I really had nothing else.**

 **Enjoy the finale~!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Finale: Goodbye**_

* * *

The moment the father of the three adopted children left, Obito and Sasuke no longer knew what to say, think, or do; so the two men merely sat there with their sleeping little sister while their father went out on a bloody rampage. One that would most likely cost Deidara his life, that much they were certain of. Looking towards the eldest brother, Sasuke then nervously whispered out, "You don't think dad will do anything... too bad... do you?"

Obito glanced towards his younger brother and sighed gently while running his fingers through the pinkette's long locks of hair, "I will tell you this much... whatever it is, it isn't going to be good. That much I am sure of." Sasuke now dreaded the fact that he hadn't followed Madara just to keep tabs on him. Abruptly standing, Sasuke nodded towards Obito, "I will be back." Obito gave a nod towards his younger brother and as he left, yet another sigh escaped his lips.

Madara was so pissed off that he could barely stand it, "That damned boy will learn who the most powerful clan in the world is, because after this night he will no longer exist." Coming up to Deidara's apartment, Madara then knocked on the blonde haired bomber's door only to hear a muffled, _"Just a minute, yeah."_

Deidara should have expected as much once he opened the door to one seriously pissed off father of the Uchiha clan, "What do you want, hm?" Madara said nothing, but folded his arms sternly across his chest. Moments passed and Deidara sighed heavily, "Look, I'm not on your property. So I'd be happy if you weren't on mine, yeah." Again, Madara said nothing in reply to this.

Figuring that the male with the unruly black and blue locks was just here to intimidate him, Deidara began to close his door until Madara's hand shot out and pulled the door open before letting himself in, "I want you gone from Sakura's life. Am I clear?!" Deidara looked highly annoyed at this and rolled his sky blue eyes, "Sure thing pops. Now get out of my home." Madara then gave one of the most spine chilling smiles he had ever witnessed in his entire life, "Either you leave now, or I will... FORCE you to leave; and I'm not talking about the village either. I'm speaking about the realm of the living."

Taking a nervous step back, Deidara knew he had no chance of fighting this living legend off all by himself. Not to mention that he didn't even have his detonating clay with him at the moment. So in other words, he was screwed. Nervously clenching and releasing his fist as if he were squeezing a stress ball, Deidara backed away, "Why are you so obsessed with Sakura!?" Madara then dangerously narrowed his eyes, "Sakuro lost his sister once... I will not allow it to happen again, not on my watch. Tell me, if I were to attack you, who in the hell do you think they would believe...? Me or you?"

That's when Deidara really knew he was completely and utterly screwed. He spoke too late though considering Madara had already unknowingly made the first move. Deidara had been so used to looking into Sakura's Sharingan that he hadn't even hesitated to look into Madara's. That would have proved to be a fatal mistake on his part.

The moment Deidara was under Madara's genjutsu, he left without inflicting a single hair on his head and began to walk home whenever he noticed Sasuke running as if the devil were at his heels. Stopping, Madara called his youngest son over and Sasuke ran towards him, "Where have you been dad!?" Madara gave one of the most innocent and surprised looks on his face, "I spoke with Deidara and told him that if he promised to take care of Sakura, then I would allow for them to date."

Sasuke gained a relieved breath of air and Madara smiled, "Why not go and talk it over with him son?" Sasuke appeared slightly puzzled by this, but shrugged and nodded, "Sure dad. I'll make sure that's what actually happened." Madara solemnly nodded and added in one more comment, "Ah, by the way, make sure you are home before dinner." Sasuke gave a smile and nodded before taking off. Madara then darkly grinned before turning around and began to walk home.

Reaching Deidara's one room apartment fairly quick, Sasuke began to knock on the door, but heard nothing in return, _'Odd...'_ He thought to himself before noticing that his door had been left unlocked. Blinking at this, Sasuke then opened Deidara's door and began to call out for him until he heard a blood curdling scream from outside.

Turning and running out of the apartment, Sasuke made his way to where all of the screaming had come from only to see a little girl covering her eyes. Kneeling down, Sasuke placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" The little girl had been trembling so bad that he didn't honestly know what to do until the child pointed up. Turning his head so that he looked up, Sasuke's eyes became rather large as he saw Deidara...

"So what does the autopsy show Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade hummed softly, "Well, it was a clear suicide. No genjutsu had been placed on him or anything. The only thing that was left was a note written in blood." This worried Sasuke a bit before asking, "And what did the note say...?" Tsunade sighed gently, "It only had one word on it... 'Goodbye'."

News traveled fast and it wasn't long until Sakura had gained word of this. She was so broken by this point that the news of Deidara's suicide didn't even seem to phase her. All she could think was that maybe he was too disturbed and maybe even psychotic for her taste in men.

The day of Deidara's funeral, Sakura, Sasuke, Obito, and even Madara attended. Madara kept a hand wrapped around his daughter's shoulder, who now appeared cold and distant. Once the memorial concluded, Sakura and Madara stayed so that she could stare at his tomb stone whenever Sakura then angrily spat out, "So much for going out with a bang you lowlife." With that, the pinkette kicked dirt onto Deidara's headstone before turning, "Let's go dad... I'm sick of being here."

Simply nodding at this, Madara held out his hand and Sakura took it. As the two walked, Sakura softly spoke, "I know you did it dad..." Madara lifted an eyebrow at this comment, "Did what dear?" Sakura then came to a halt, "You placed Deidara under an untraceable genjutsu to commit suicide." Madara was clearly shocked at how Sakura knew this, yet she honestly didn't seem too bothered over it.

Looking at her father, Sakura smiled softly, "He tried to have me killed far too many times and was almost successful once. So it was fitting for him to die in such a cowardice manner." Madara nodded at her before she added in, "Your secret is safe with me. Uchiha's stick together no matter what."

Squeezing his daughter's hand tenderly, Madara and Sakura then began to walk home once again. Once home, Obito and Sasuke walked out with a saddened smile, "Hey sis... you okay...?" Sakura shrugged and nodded, "More or less." This slightly shocked the two before they turned their heads to look at their father, who merely shrugged with a confused facial expression.

It had now been two years since Deidara's death and Sakura was now married.

But the person she ended up marrying was the last person that one would expect...

However, that is a different tale to be told all together...


End file.
